Bleach 2
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: AU - Muchos años después de la derrota de Aizen todo es distinto en la SS. Historia alternativa, personajes nuevos, el mismo y querido Universo Shinigami. Una pequeña oportunidad para esta maravillosa historia.
1. Introducción Prólogo

_**Bleach 2**_

_Basada en el Fic Colectivo "La Nueva Sociedad de Almas" publicado durante la segunda mitad del año 2008 en el Foro sobre el manga Bleach de McAnime._

_Universo original de la serie Bleach, creada por el gran maestro Kubo Tite._

_Universo Alternativo._

_Autores:__ Kazuki15, Kakashi88, Victorino, MaryJu-chan, szayelopollo, silverhawks, yeroloko, Capi duffman, mikezer0, nuranus._

_Edición:__ MaryJu-chan_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción<strong>_

Sólo una oportunidad. Una única, remota y pequeña oportunidad para esta historia.

Participé de su creación, que comenzó allá por julio del 2008, junto a otros muchos compañeros –la mayoría lectores más que escritores–. Al principio nos enganchó la idea de una historia pensada por muchas imaginacionesm por diferentes tipos de personas con apreciaciones, percepciones del universo Bleach y hasta de distintas partes del mundo. Pero a medida que la trama fue avanzando, nos vimos inmersos en una historia atrapante y excelente, tan buena como para continuarla hasta el final.

Los personajes son variados y ricos, tanto en cualidades como en calidad, historia personal –pasado–, personalidad y tono distinto.

Por todo esto les pido una oportunidad para que la lean y la comenten. Y por sobre todas las cosas, la disfruten.

Muchas gracias. Mary

Muchos –pero muchos– años después de la derrota de Aizen, todo es diferente en la Sociedad de Almas. Ya nada es como antes. Todos los shinigamis que se enfrentaron a Hueco Mundo en aquella ocasión, murieron o desaparecieron. Sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron, los cuales, comenzaron a reconstruir el Seireitei, nombrando nuevos miembros para los escuadrones de protección y la cámara de los 46.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: <strong>Papercut _de Linking Park.

_**Ending:** Si tu no vuelves_ de Amaral y Chetes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

El pequeño altar dentro del Quinto Escuadrón estaba apartado de todo y de todos. Estaba seguro de que nadie se acercaría. Tal vez por miedo o simplemente por respeto.

Muy a menudo, se lo podía ver allí al recientemete nombrado Capitán de esa división, Shinzo Esutorada. Un shinigami de los más antiguos, que aún permanecían con vida después de tantos años. Su aspecto era el de un hombre de unos 50 años, alto, delgado, de cabello largo y lacio, de color negro. Llevaba la barba de tres días.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Izanami? – su voz era grave y segura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero llevaba sus anteojos. Se refería a la materialización de su zampakutoh, que acababa de aparecer a sus espaldas. Un esqueleto femenino vestido con un kimono oscuro y desgastado.

- Sólo quería decirte que hace mucho que no luchamos – su voz era aguda y fría. - ¿Por qué evitas tanto las batallas?

- Porque son un riesgo innecesario. Ahora vuelve a tu mundo – la apuró. – Me gusta rezar solo - el esqueleto se desvaneció. Shinzo volvió a concentrarse en su plegaria. – Vengo a darle las gracias un día más, Sensei. Sólo me entrenó unos días, tanto con la espada como en la política. Pero a usted le debo que ahora esté donde estoy – hablaba frente al altar, con las manos juntas frente a su pecho y arrodillado. – He estado pensando. Hace décadas, cuando los Espadas cayeron, la Sociedad de Almas se obsesionó con cierto objeto. Intentó destruirlo, pero al no encontrarlo, hizo desaparecer todo rastro de que había existido, incluso en la Biblioteca Espiritual. Yo, Shinzo Esutorada, soy el único Capitán que conoce este ocultamiento – hizo una breve pausa y abrió sus ojos. – El último día que lo vi, en medio de toda la confusión, me entregó un objeto. No sé qué es, ni para qué sirve. Sólo sé que es algo valioso. ¿Se trata del objeto que buscaba la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Me entrenó usted sólo para custodiarlo después de su condena? ¿Soy otra de sus marionetas, aún después de haber desaparecido? No lo sé, pero le vuelvo a dar las gracias, Maestro Aizen


	2. Reunión urgente: El hijo del Primero

_**1. Reunión Urgente: El hijo del Primero**_

Terribles consecuencias acarreó la guerra entre la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo. Tras la desestabilización militar y social ocasionada, las cuatro dimensiones quedaron muy dañadas, y la mayoría de las personas que habitaban los lugares –shinigamis, hollows, humanos o realeza- no tuvo mejor suerte.

Después de días enteros de luchas interminables, Aizen Sosuke fue derrotado junto a su ejército de Espadas. Pero, las pérdidas por parte de la Sociedad de Almas fueron incalculables, aún después de muchos años. La mayoría de los Capitanes y Tenientes sufrieron daños tanto físicos como psicológicos en combate provocándoles la muerte, o una vejez prematura. Incluso años después fueron desapareciendo.

La lucha había terminado, pero el costo había sido demasiado alto.

Hoy, a más de cien años de aquella guerra, la Sociedad de Almas apenas se comienza a reorganizar, habiendo nombrado un nuevo Comandante General y algunos Capitanes que estarían al mando de las decisiones a tomar durante la reconstrucción total de lo que alguna vez fue el maravilloso Seireitei.

Por otro lado, el mundo humano, recomenzó a poblarse y a tomar una nueva forma, sin que sus habitantes tengan siquiera una noción de lo que realmente sucedió allí.

El Rey había abdicado en aquel entonces y aún no ha tomado su trono el sucesor, así que la Sociedad de Almas aún está decapitada.

_**Primer Escuadrón**_

Un shinigami mensajero entró rápidamente por la puerta, haciendo bastante ruido. Se incomodó, ya que sabe que seguramente el Comandante lo regañará por despertarlo, pero el mensaje era muy importante como para dejarlo para después.

Caminó, esta vez sigilosamente, por el pasillo central fijado por una alfombra roja, que iba desde la puerta hasta la tarima donde se encontraba el sillón rojo que una vez ocupara Yamamoto. Al parecer, el Comandante General Asakura no estaba allí. El mensajero suspiró resignado.

- ¿Qué sucede, shinigami? – la voz no muy amigable de alguno de los shinigamis del Primer Escuadrón se hizo notar en la sala de conferencias.

- Traigo un mensaje urgente para el Comandante – el mensajero estaba demasiado cansado y nervioso como para también tener que lidiar con alguno de los shinigamis de la Primera División.

- El Comandante está descansando, puedes darme el mensaje a mi – sentenció el misterioso shinigami. El mensajero tragó saliva, esto sería algo difícil.

- Pero

- Pero nada – el dueño de la voz apareció desde unas sombras de la derecha. Su pelo negro y alborotado y sus gafas oscuras hicieron que el mensajero lo reconozca automáticamente.

- ¡Teniente Lepard! – gritó, sorprendido. – Pensé que estaba en alguna misión – aclaró.

- Mejor no pienses y dime el mensaje

- No puedo, Señor. Debo dárselo al Comandante directamente

- Te dije que Asakura está descansado – no podía ver sus ojos por los anteojos negros, pero sabía que lo quería matar con la mirada. – Puedes darme el mensaje a mí y yo se lo diré ni bien despierte

- Está bien, Teniente – el hombre tragó saliva. – Hemos recibido el informe del escuadrón que estaba haciendo las investigaciones acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que involucraron a Hueco Mundo – el Teniente, Shin Lepard, se quitó los lentes.

- ¿Y qué decía el informe? – preguntó, mirando con sus ojos azules al mensajero. Estaba logrando intimidarlo, más de lo que ya estaba.

- Que el líder – tragó saliva nuevamente, - el líder de la nueva generación de Espadas es el hijo del anterior Primero

- ¿De Stark? – preguntó asombrado.

- Del mismísimo, Señor

- Bien, puedes retirarte – Shin no salía de su sorpresa. – Avisaré de inmediato a Asakura

Shin no podía entenderlo, ¿hijo de Stark? Definitivamente esto era grave, más de lo que pensaban. Tenía que encontrar al Comandante cuanto antes y decírselo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó encontrar el reiatsu de Asakura, que por suerte, no estaba lejos de allí.

_Shin Lepard, Teniente de la Primera División, es hermano del Capitán de la Décima División, Ban Alukado. Es un hombre rudo y soberbio, que en conjunto con su aspecto físico –alto, de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, ojos azules oscuro y piel clara– y sus anteojos oscuros que usa permanentemente, le dan el aura de un ser misterioso. Pero a pesar de ello es muy social y amable._

_Es inteligente y hábil para las batallas. Estudió con los más sabios de la Sociedad de Almas, ya que proviene de una de las familias más eruditas. Tiene 105 años, pero aparenta unos 25 años humanos._

_Su zampakutoh es Sentencia, de elemento oscuridad._

- Bien – musitó y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

Llegó a la última ventana del tercer piso y salió al techo. Era algo inestable, pero sabía que ese era el lugar preferido del Comandante, después de todo, no era más que un chiquillo. Cuando logró divisarlo, comprobó que estaba durmiendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y podía notarse claramente el tatuaje rojo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sostenía entre sus manos su zampakutoh y llevaba su guante rojo, como siempre. Shin suspiró.

- ¡Comandante! – gritó con énfasis, para no tener que despertarlo de otra forma.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo? – gritó Asakura, sentándose de golpe, logrando que su cabello gris perla se sacudiera bruscamente.

- Cálmate Asakura, soy yo – habló Shin mientras se acercaba. El Comandante se paró. Sus ojos buscaban una respuesta inmediata al llamado de Shin.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

- Si, recibí un mensaje – la cara del teniente mostraba su preocupación.

- Dime, ¿de qué se trata? – Asakura acomodó su zampakutoh en su espalda y se acomodó el haori.

- El líder de los Espadas – el Comandante abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos – es el hijo de Stark

- ¿De Stark?

- Así parece

- Debemos convocar a los Capitanes a una reunión urgente, esto no me gusta nada… ¡Llama a todos de inmediato!

- Si, Comandante – Shin se fue usando shumpo.

- Lo único que nos faltaba era que ahora apareciera un hijo… Jamás pensé que sería uno de ellos

_Kazuki Asakura fue elegido como Comandante General por el Consejo de Emergencia formado por los altos mandos de los clanes nobles más renombrados del Seireitei, que actualmente ya está desarticulado._

_Kazuki fue, desde sus primeros pasos, un genio en todos los sentidos. Con sólo 97 años pudo llegar a ser considerado el mejor entre los shinigamis, con habilidades insuperables: agilidad y rapidez asombrosas, buenas tácticas en batalla y un poder increíble en cuanto a kidoh y reiatsu se habla._

_Su zampakutoh, llamada Hirameku es de tipo fuego._

_Su aspecto joven –unos 15__ años humanos- y su cabellera blanca, le dan el toque de niño genio que le falta. Lleva un guante rojo en su mano derecha y un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Campo de entrenamiento del Décimo Escuadrón**_

Un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con traje de shinigami y un haori negro con un diez en la espalda, estaba sentado sobre la hierba de una colina baja, observando descuidadamente a otros shinigamis que practican al pie. Jugaba a las cartas solo, con cara de fastidio. Una sombra se acercó a él, jadeando.

- Capitán, ya estamos cansados, hemos estado entrenando todo el día… ¿podríamos descansar un poco? – el shinigami se veía realmente exhausto.

- ¿Están cansados? – dijo en un tono sarcástico. En su cara apareció una media sonrisa. – Lo siento, es mi culpa

- ¿Se está disculpando? – el shinigami no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad el Capitán Alukado se estaba disculpando?

- Si. Lo que sucede es que pensaba que en este punto estarían MUY cansados… - colocó una de sus manos en su mentón. – Así que tal vez mi entrenamiento ha perdido eficacia… Veamos – sonrió maliciosamente. – Hagan dos veces más toda la rutina de hoy

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó, entre asombrado y desesperado, el shinigami.

- No hay nada como el olor a dolor por la mañana – se estiró. El shinigami se fue, resignado.

- Sigues siendo igual de irónico, ¿cambiarás algún día? – la voz de Shin no sorprendió a Ban Alukado, el Capitán de la Décima División.

- Ya sabes que soy así… - se dio vuelta para mirar a Shin – Mejor dime a qué has venido hasta aquí. Sé que no has venido a pasar unos lindos momentos con tu hermano

- Tan perspicaz como siempre – Shin sonrió, pero luego se puso serio. – Vine a avisarte que el Comandante General Asakura llama a todos los Capitanes a una reunión urgente

- Otra vez ese molesto niño con sus órdenes… ¡Qué más da! Tendré que ir

- Vamos

_Ban Alukado fue adoptado por la familia Lepard cuando fue encontrado siendo un bebé frente a su puerta. Es una shinigami genio, con tan sólo 19 años –que también aparenta- desarrolló todas sus habilidades: enorme velocidad, reiatsu, __fuerza e inteligencia._

_De cabello castaño y corto, ojos carmesí y una altura considerable, es inteligente y ególatra, sarcástico e irónico. Sin embargo no es una persona malhumorada, sino más bien antisocial. Su zampakutoh, Rairyuu es la zampakutoh de elemento rayo más poderosa que se conoce._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sexto Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**_

Un chico de cabello negro con la insignia de Teniente atada al brazo derecho se encontraba sentado en el sillón del Capitán, organizando unos papeles. Traía cara de pocos amigos y su ceño muy fruncido. De pronto, otro shinigami de cabello castaño peinado con raya al costado, irrumpe el silencio del despacho.

- ¡Teniente Kuchiki! ¡Tenemos órdenes! ¡¿Dónde está el Capitán?

- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo despectivamente el Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. – No sé ni me importa – aclaró. - ¿Qué órdenes?

- El Comandante General llamó a una reunión urgente a todos los Capitanes, ¡hay que avisarle al Capitán Astron!

- Está bien… iré – se levantó de mala gana y salió caminando, con las manos en las mangas, muy lentamente. Lo único que le faltaba, ahora también tenía que hacer de mensajero.

_Haruto Kuchiki, el único heredero y descendiente de todo el clan. Hijo de Rukia Kuchiki con el h__umano Ichigo Kurosaki –ambos fallecidos–, nació y creció en la Sociedad de Almas en el seno de la familia noble. Impulsivo, orgulloso, antipático, malhablado, maleducado, malcriado, caprichoso y egoísta. No le interesa casi nada a no ser que tenga que ver con las reglas y el orgullo shinigami._

_De cabello corto, negro y alborotado, ojos marrón claro, piel blanca, alto y de musculatura fuerte, aparenta unos 17 años humanos cuando en realidad tiene casi 100. Es inteligente en las batallas, rápido y suspicaz. Controla el kidoh a la perfección, al igual que varias técnicas de combate y estrategias en equipo. Su reiatsu es casi inagotable. Su zampakutoh se llama Kuroitsuki._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Jardín del Cuarto Escuadrón**_

Un mensajero se acercó a la Capitana, una mujer de cabello extremadamente largo y rubio, que estaba charlando con otros shinigamis.

- ¡Capitana Ebizawa! ¡Órdenes!

- Hola - sonrió amablemente. – No grites de esa forma, recuerda que estás en un hospital… ¿Órdenes?

- Perdón, Capitana. Es que el Comandante Asakura mandó llamar a todos los Capitanes urgente

- Muchas gracias por avisarme, puedes retirarte – la Capitana miró a los otros shinigamis, con los que estaba hablando antes – deben disculparme, pero es necesario que me retire

Cuando se disponía a salir del escuadrón, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Haruto.

- Hola, bomboncito… ¿Sucede algo? – sonrió.

- ¿Viste a mi Capitán? – le dijo de mala manera.

- No, no he visto a Niel. No estuvo por aquí… Es raro, ¿no crees? – Haruto no contestó, sólo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Rei lo miró con una sonrisa y salió en dirección al Primer Escuadrón.

_Rei Ebizawa__ es alta, delgada, de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello muy rubio, lacio y largo hasta los tobillos, ojos celestes casi blancos. Simpática, atrevida y sensual, hace uso de sus cualidades femeninas para imponerse en su cargo y ser aún más poderosa que los Capitanes hombres. A la vez es amable y consentidora, pero a la hora de ponerse seria es de carácter fuerte y puede liderar grandes grupos._

_Al ser la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón es difícil verla desplegar su reiatsu y su shikai, pero cuando lo hace es hábil con la katana, y sobre todo puede armar estrategias en donde intervengan varios shinigamis muy rápidamente. Su zampakutoh es Shiroi Bijin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Segundo Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**_

- ¡Joder! – el grito del Capitán Satori Shihouin se escuchó por todo el cuartel. - ¡Los mataré a todos, desgraciados perdedores! – había retado a cuatro de los miembros de su división a una partida 4 vs. 1 de su videojuego favorito, pero habían hecho trampas para ganarle. Y lo machacaron.

Las venas de su frente y brazos habían comenzado a latir y marcarse bastante, cosa que estaba provocando que sus compañeros temblaran cada vez más. Justo en ese momento, entró uno de los miembros del Escuadrón de Ejecutores a toda prisa, usando shumpo.

- ¿Tu también quieres unirte a la fiesta? – dijo Satori, amenazante. – Más te vale que sea algo muy importante – golpeó uno de sus puños contra la palma de la mano contraria.

- El Comandante General convocó a todos los Capitanes a una reunión urgente – informó el shinigami, con miedo en la voz, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

- Se salvaron – les dijo a los tramposos y desapareció.

_Satori Shihouin, descendiente del famoso clan Shihouin, hijo bastardo del excapitán Kyoraku Shunsui, lleva la enorme responsabilidad de ser el __Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales. De cabello negro corto y ojos marrones, sostiene su impulsividad por sobre todas las cosas, junto a sus bromas e ironías llegando a molestar a más de uno._

_Sus 136 parecen nada viendo su apariencia de joven adolescente, pero el control total sobre el viento y su velocidad dejan con la boca abierta a más de uno. Su zampakutoh, Kazekage, se basa en técnicas de aire._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Patio central de la Octava División**_

Varios shinigamis estaban bromeando sobre la noche anterior, entre ellos había una chica de cabello largo y colorado, atado en dos coletas. Estaba algo ruborizada y bastante alterada por las palabras de sus compañeros.

- Esperen – dijo despacio, haciendo señas con las manos. - ¿No es esa Tsugumi-sempai? – habló bajo, al ver a una shinigami de cabello negro, que rozaba sus hombros. Ella era delgada y pálida.

_Tusgumi Izusora es Teniente de la Doceava División. Es muy alegre y simpática, imaginativa e inventora. Tiene 130 años, aparenta 23 años humanos. Su zampakutoh es Duren._

- ¿Estás segura Chieri? – el más alto de todos preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. - ¿No será que quieres que te dejemos en paz? – Chieri lo miró de mala manera y luego volvió su vista en la recién llegada. Al hacerlo, pudo notar que llevaba sus brazaletes junto a la insignia de Teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón, seguramente había pasado algo.

_Chieri Shiralei, Tercera al mando del Octavo Escuadrón. Alta y delgada, de cabello rojo y largo, que sujeta en dos coletas las cuales le dan un aspecto jovial –tiene 147 años y aparenta unos 26–. Tiene ojos verdes que le dan un aire serio e inteligente. Tiene una figura envidiable._

_Es seria y responsable, y es la primera asesora en estrategias del Capitán Leumnader. Su zampakutoh es Tusailia._

- Buenas, Teniente – le dijo con un tono de voz algo alto. - ¡Que raro verla tan pronto de paseo! ¿Ha madrugado hoy? – al ver que Tsugumi se ruborizaba con su comentario interpretó que en verdad era ella. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí a esa hora? Normalmente estaba trabajando compulsivamente hasta la tarde.

- Ho… hola, Chieri-chan… Bueno… a decir verdad - reía nerviosamente, – aún no he terminado mi trabajo. Desde antes de ayer que estamos investigando una droga que pudiese dormir en el acto a cualquiera, incluso a sujetos con un gran reiatsu – a la Tercera al mando se le heló la sangre al escuchar a la Teniente. Sólo pensar en los últimos inventos de la Doceava División y en la cara de su Capitán, le ponía los pelos de punta. Así que decidió cambiar abruptamente el tema.

- ¿Busca al Capitán? Si quiere puedo mandar a alguien ahora mismo a buscarlo – Tsugumi, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que Chieri había dejado de lado el tema de la investigación, asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

La Tercera al mando hizo una seña a uno de los shinigamis que estaba con ella, y a los pocos minutos, llegó el Capitán de la Octava, Eliarco Leumnader. Traía su traje de shinigami y su haori relucientes, al igual que su cabello púrpura perfectamente recogido en una coleta. Sonrió al ver a Tsugumi allí.

- Buenos días a todos, ¿ocurre algo? – los presentes no pudieron contestar, porque en ese instante apareció uno de los mensajeros que Shin había mandado. Eliarco se sorprendió un poco.

- ¡Capitán Leumnader! ¡Traigo órdenes del Comandante! Debe presentarse ahora mismo en el Primer Cuartel, habrá una reunión de Capitanes – la cara del Capitán se ensombreció un poco, denotando su preocupación por la urgencia de tal reunión. Miró a los presentes, muy serio.

- Iré a la reunión, por favor, mantengan todo en orden. Puede ser que hagamos falta pronto, esto me huele muy mal…

_Eliarco Leumnader__ es de carácter agradable y serio. Su cabello es púrpura, largo y lacio, que recoge en una coleta. Sus ojos son verdes. No se conoce demasiado de su pasado, ya que fue hallado amnésico por la familia Izusora y adoptado por ellos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Quinto Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**_

El Capitán Shinzo Esutorada y el Tercero al mando, Junichiro estaban en silencio jugando al ajedrez. El único ruido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando era el de los trebejos. El despacho era austero y estaba en penumbras, como el resto del edificio.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, estrepitosamente.

– ¡Capitán Esutorada! – gritó el mensajero. – ¡Reunión urgente convocada por el Comandante Capitán Asakura!

– ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? – dijo por toda respuesta el Capitán sin mirar al shinigami.

– Lo siento, Señor, pero

– Iré en cuanto termine la partida – lo interrumpió.

– ¡Pero es urgente y…!

– No hace falta que grite – volvió a callarlo. – Está a un metro de mi – frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. – Me duelen los oídos

– Lo siento, Capitán. Comunicaré su retraso al Comandante – se retiró sin más, cerrando la puerta.

– Vaya… Otra vez complicaciones. Tercer Oficial, nos vamos

– ¿No debería ir con su Teniente? – preguntó extrañado Junichiro.

– Debería

– Por cierto, Capitán, me gustaría que me llamara por mi apellido – Shinzo no contestó nada, sólo se levantó y salió de la habitación.

_Shizo Esutorada__ es callado y pensante. Un hombre misterioso y uno de los pocos que vieron con vida a los "héroes" de la guerra, debido a sus 189 años. Prefiere no participar en los combates frente a frente y utiliza más bakudoh que hadoh. Su zampakutoh es Isanami._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mundo Humano. En algún bosque…**_

– Esta vez no te escaparás tan fácilmente – un hombre apuntaba a un ciervo. Cerró sus ojos y susurró algunas palabras ininteligibles. Disparó y erró. Se levantó y miró al cielo.

– Deberías dormir, Julio – le recomendó otro hombre que lo acompañaba. – Llevas toda la noche intentando cazar algo y ya no estás en buenas condiciones

– Tienes razón Carlos, más tarde comenzaré otra vez – a lo lejos se oyó otro disparo. Un tercer hombre, de cabello rubio y largo había disparado al mismo ciervo que Julio anteriormente, atinándole. Los otros dos hombres se alegraron, dieron las gracias y besaron sus rifles. El blondo sonrió.

– Una nueva marca – miró su rifle con orgullo. – Este amiguito no para de sorprenderme – siente una importante vibración proveniente de una especie de cámara que lleva siempre sobre su ojo izquierdo. – Chicos, nos vemos – saludó, apurado y abrió una puerta Senkai con su zampakutoh.

Al llegar al Seireitei comenzó a correr hasta que se topó con una bonita shinigami.

– ¡Wau! – exclamó al tiempo que le tomó una fotografía con su cámara. – ¡Tu deberías estar en mi escuadrón! – la mujer se sonrojó y apretó con fuerza unos libros que llevaba. En ese instante apareció entre él y la chica, Haruto Kuchiki, el Teniente de la Sexta División.

– ¡Capitán! – llamó su atención con enojo. – ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Llevo tiempo buscándolo! – lo regañó.

– ¡Lo siento! – sobrándolo. – Para la próxima, cuando no me encuentres sólo entra en mi oficina y abre el cajón de abajo del escritorio, así sabré que me estás buscando. – Haruto miró el suelo, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que el Capitán decía.

– El Comandante General Asakura lo llama para una reunión importante – el Capitán cerró sus ojos y apretó unos botones en la cámara.

– ¿La Capitana Ebizawa irá?

– ¿Importa?

– Bueno, bueno. De todas formas siempre que me necesiten estaré ahí. Haruto, lo mismo va para ti. Si quieres algún consejo sobre qué mujer es la ideal para ti, sólo pregunta. ¿Ok? – Haruto no contestó, sólo hizo un sonido de desagrado por el comentario. El Capitán levantó la vista y vió a la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón, Rei Ebizawa, a lo lejos y dejó de presionar botones. – Nos vemos, Teniente – con shumpo desapareció de la vista de Haruto y de la shinigami. Apareció junto a Rei, tomando su zampakutoh y sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Nos vamos juntos? – le preguntó a la rubia con un tono de voz meloso. Ambos corrieron juntos hacia la Primera División.

_Niel Astron__ es un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y largo, ojos negros y piel clara. De carácter simpático y decidido, le gusta participar de encuentros con amigos y sake. Su debilidad son las mujeres. Tiene 103 años y aparenta 24 humanos._

_Usa una cámara sobre su ojo izquierdo que le permite obtener información sobre la batalla inmediatamente, además de tomar fotografías. Lleva junto a su zampakutoh Tonátiuh, un rifle y una pistola que modificó para poder lanzar kidoh sin recitar sus conjuros. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Séptima División, habitación del Capitán **_

– Ahiara-sama, ¡Ahiara-sama! – un mensajero irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación oscurecida gracias a unas pesadas cortinas oscuras. Un bulto se revolvió en una enorme cama. – ¡Despierte por favor! – las cobijas se abrieron dejando entrever a un hombre joven, de cabello largo y grisáceo.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó iracundo. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme? ¡Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo! ¿Quieres que te mate o qué? – se paró en la cama y tomó su zampakutoh que estaba a un lado, desenvainándola.

– ¡Perdóneme! – el shinigami mensajero se arrodilló frente al joven. – Tengo que entregarle un mensaje urgente de parte del Comandante General. Hay una reunión de Capitanes

– Una reunión de Capitanes… ¡Qué mierda! Tendré que ir – envainó la espada y bajó de la cama. El mensajero aprovechó y desapareció de la habitación. – Pero antes desayunaré, si llego tarde me importa un cuerno, ¡que me esperen!

_Dante Ahiara, impulsivo, independiente y brutalmente fuerte. De cabello largo y grisáceo, __le gusta hacer el vago a toda hora. Su zampakutoh es Tonsekure._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sala de Reuniones – Primer Escuadrón**_

– ¡Hola a todos! – un animado chico shinigami con su haori de la Treceava División saluda amablemente. Llevaba el cabello negro y corto con tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo. Los observaba detenidamente. – ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¡Kazuki-chan! – gritó, refiriéndose al Comandante General que entraba en ese momento en la habitación.

– Es Capitán Comandante Asakura, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Idiota

– ¡Perdóname! ¿Y cuál es la urgencia? – se acerca a donde todos están reunidos.

– Ya les diré a todos, cuando comencemos

_Kuro Hitsuya__ fue amigo del actual Comandante durante años. Tiene 115 años y aparenta unos 17 humanos. Es algo tímido, pero amable y simpático cuando su personalidad bipolar está aplacada. En la otra fase se transforma en una fiera indomable que sólo se dedica a pelear._

_Si bien no es muy bueno con las estrategias en batalla, es rápido y tiene bastante reiatsu que intenta concentrar en los primeros golpes. Su zampakutoh es Kanmei._

Diez minutos después, todos estaban en sus respectivos sitios. Ubicados en dos filas, como de costumbre, a la derecha y a la izquierda del sillón del Comandante, se hallaban –de atrás hacia delante–:

El Capitán de la Segunda División, Satori Shihouin; el Capitán de la Séptima División, Dante Ahiara; el Capitán de la Décima División, Ban Alukado; el Capitán de la Novena división, Bastian Belmont y

_Bastian Belmont__, joven -110 años shinigamis, 20 humanos- y atractivo, de cabello largo y fucsia, ojos verdes, alto y delgado. Es el típico joven conquistador. Debido a su procedencia noble, es frío, imperturbable, arrogante y antipático. Lo más importante es salvaguardar las leyes y el honor._

_Es íntimo amigo de Satori Shihouin, ya que sus familias se relacionan de igual manera. También tiene estrecha relación con los Kuchiki, por lo cual trata a Haruto Kuchiki como su ahijado._

_Tiene dos zampakutoh: Astaroth y Asmodeus. _

la Capitana de la Cuarta División, Rei Ebizawa a la izquierda del Comandante; y a la derecha, el Capitán de la Décimo tercera División, Kuro Hitsuya; el Capitán de la Quinta División, Shinzo Esutorada; el Capitán de la Octava División, Eliarco Leumnader; el Capitán de la Sexta División, Niel Astron y por último, el Capitán de la Décimo Segunda División, Kureno Yamashita. Y a sus espaldas, algunos de sus Tenientes.

_Kureno Yamashita__ es un hombre callado, distante y solitario. Está prácticamente obsesionado con los muertos, incluso desde antes de su propia muerte –en su vida humana fue médico–. Gracias a esto fue llamado para ingresar al Doceavo Escuadrón por la misma Nemu Kurotsuchi antes de ser un shinigami._

_Es alto, delgado, de pelo largo, lacio y ca__staño, y ojos oscuros. Tiene 138 años shinigamis y aparenta unos 37 humanos. Su zampakutoh es Amatsu Mikaboshi._

– Bien, ya estamos todos los Capitanes y los Tenientes reunidos. Daré por comenzada la reunión – sentenció el Comandante Kazuki Asakura. – Supongo que todos recuerdan a Susuke Aizen y su grupo de Espadas. Todos murieron en la batalla épica de aquel entonces y Aizen fue condenado a prisión. Pero nos hemos equivocado al creer que todos ellos han muerto. Algunos vasto lords siguen con vida, y por sobre todo uno en particular, el hijo de Stark, la anterior Primera Espada – el silencio era sepulcral. Nadie podía creer nada de lo que decía Kazuki. – Ahora sabemos que las apariciones de diversos adjuchas en el mundo humano y las recientes invasiones de hollows en el Dangai y otras áreas del Rukongai son a causa de este nuevo líder. Nuestra nueva misión será – una señal de emergencia interrumpe el discurso.

– ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Se han detectado arrancars en el Rukongai!

– ¡Satori! ¡Rei! ¡Shizo! – gritó apurado y alarmado Kazuki, olvidándose por un momento de las formalidades. – ¡Vayan a la zona izquierda! ¡Niel! ¡Dante! ¡Eliarco! ¡A la zona derecha! ¡Todos los demás a la Puerta Central!

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué son todas esas órdenes ridículas? – protestó Ban Alukado con sorna. – ¿No tienes más información sobre este ataque? ¿Nos mandas a ciegas a luchar? ¡Menudo Comandante resultaste! ¡Mi perro lo haría mejor!

– Capitán Aluk-

– No he terminado, pequeño Capitán General – lo interrumpió Ban, con el tono más sarcástico que pudo. – ¿Es que acaso crees que podremos eliminar a nuestros rivales sólo usando nuestro shikai? Habilítanos para usar el bankai antes de irnos. No me malinterpretes – irónico. – Lo pido por los demás Capitanes…

– Cierto, se me había olvidado que todos son unos débiles – comentó ácidamente el Comandante Asakura.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, mocoso? – molesto, Ban.

– Aquel que no pueda derrotar a su oponente con su shikai no merece ser llamado Capitán – en ese momento llega un shinigami mensajero y le entrega unos papeles a Kazuki. – Hasta ahora han detectado nueve arrancars del nivel de un vasto lord y unos siete del nivel de un adjucha. Los Capitanes dedíquense a los vasto lord, los Tenientes al resto. Cualquier Capitán que no pueda acabar con ellos sin usar su bankai, entregue su haori y retírese – sentenció mirando directo a los ojos de un furioso Ban. Después de unos segundos de silencio, continúa. – Nadie entonces, pues ¡a por ellos!

– Un momento – pidió Niel Astron, Capitán de la Sexta División. – Subestimemos a nuestros enemigos, total no hay que preocuparse – irónico. – Esto es cuestión de pelear sólo por saber quién es el mejor, ¿no? – hablándoles a todos. – Así nunca resultará la nueva disposición de esta Sociedad de Almas que intentamos crear. ¡Todos peleando contra todos! – comenzaba a enojarse. – Esto parece más una guardería de niños a una organización seria. ¡Sean más adultos, joder! Esta operación debe tomarse con extrema precaución. La Sociedad de Almas está aún destrozada por dentro, ¿no notan la diferencia? ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que nada es igual que hace unos años atrás? ¡Estamos en peligro real! ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? ¡Compiten! – resopla. – ¡Por favor! ¡Comandante General Capitán Kazuki Asakura! ¡Le pido que no se tome esto como un juego! – lo miró a los ojos. – No creo que esta sea la forma adecuada de tomar esta emergencia

– No interrumpas, Niel – dijo desafiante Ban. – ¡Las órdenes del diminuto Comandante son claras!

– ¿Qué intentas decir Ban? – en actitud de discordia se defiende Kazuki.

– Nada, Comandante – irónico. – De todas formas no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí con estas niñerías. Me largo a luchar. Si hay novedades, me avisan – desapareció con shumpo.

* * *

><p><span>NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:<span>

Antes que nada quiero comentarles que este FanFic es una obra que realizamos entre varios escritores y que hace bastante tiempo me comprometí a editar. Realmente es un excelente fic, con mucha historia. Creo que vale la pena que lean los primeros capítulos –que siempre son pesados– para que se familiaricen con los personajes. Una vez hecho eso la historia va a ir tomando su rumbo y es atrapante.

En cada capítulo pondré el "ayuda memoria" de todos los Capitanes y Tenientes (y otros cargos y/o personajes que vayan apareciendo). Es simplemente para que se familiaricen con los nombres y no se pierdan. Cuesta un poco al principio, pero vale la pena. Realmente.

Primer Escuadrón: Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki.

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	3. Sin bankai

_**2. **__**El comienzo del combate. Sin bankai**_

_**Puerta Central**_

En menos de diez segundos, el Capitán Ban Alukado estaba en la Puerta Central, la cual estaba semi destruida. Allí se encontraban tres de los intrusos. El del centro parecía ser el más fuerte ya que su reiatsu era más alto. Los otros dos tenían una actitud de sometimiento frente a este.

– Tu – apuntó Ban con su zampakutoh. – El del centro – creído. – Te vienes conmigo

– ¿Qué dices shinigami? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy un vasto lord? – respondió algo irritado el arrancar del medio.

– Si… lo que digas – despectivamente. – Sólo ven

– Oye, Miraku – habló el arrancar de la derecha. – Mira en su espalda, tiene el símbolo del Décimo Escuadrón. Es uno de los Capitanes. ¡Pero qué pena! – irónico. – Resultó ser un cobarde… Sabe que no puede con los tres así que quiere pelear contigo aparte – se burló.

– Bueno, aprovechemos y matémoslo ahora que está solo – sugirió el tercer arrancar.

– Ni los tres juntos me harían algo – interrumpió la conversación Ban, con seguridad. – ¡No sean ridículos! Pero, en fin, yo lo digo porque ahora vendrán más Capitanes y acabarán con los otros dos. Sólo le estoy ofreciendo al del centro una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible – sarcástico. – Además no quisiera que me interrumpan

– Ok, ok, ok – respondió Miraku. – Lo que tú digas. Pero te advierto que entre todos los vasto lordes que vinimos, yo soy el más veloz

– Interesante – sonrió Ban. – Pero las hormigas no corren más que los leopardos

– ¡Espera! – el arrancar de la derecha insistió con Miraku. – ¡No ves que es un Capitán! ¡Tú solo no podrás!

– ¡Cállate! – enojado. – ¡Déjamelo a mi! – ambos desaparecieron del lugar dejando sólo una nube de polvo.

Niel salió del Primer Escuadrón con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Rei lo siguió, se acercó hasta quedar detrás, con una expresión seria e inusual en ella. Lo conocía demasiado como para ignorar que algo le sucedía.

– Es un tanto inmaduro el Comandante General – susurró la mujer en la espalda de Niel.

– Se dejó llevar por Ban. Si, fue eso – intentó autoconvencerse Niel. – Espero… Creo – su tono fue tornándose más triste. Era increíble para el Capitán de la Sexta pensar que Kazuki se comportaba como un niño, realmente confiaba en él.

– Seguramente… – Rei volvió a sonreír, aunque estaba triste. – ¿Ya te vas? – los dos miraban al frente mientras caminaban, ella aún detrás de él. Niel se giró y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo a la Capitana.

– Adiós, Rei – la miró a los ojos, separándola un poco y sonrió. Ella no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, muy por el contrario, correspondió su intensa mirada y amplió su sonrisa.

– Adiós, Niel – lo besó en la mejilla y lo soltó. Él salió con shumpo.

_**Zona Oeste**_

Satori y Shinzo ya estaban allí, mirando con cierto interés la zona buscando a los arrancars. Rei llegó con su shumpo y se colocó junto a ellos.

– ¡Cielo santo! ¡La que se armó entre el Comandante General y el Capitán Ban! – comentó Satori, relajado.

– Si, la verdad es que Ban estuvo un poco desubicado al hablarle así a Asakura-san – opinó Rei, más nerviosa que su compañero. Satori la miró con sorpresa, notando que su compañera y amiga estaba extraña.

– Tranquila – dijo confiado Satori. Rei lo miró con sorpresa. – Me encargaré rápido del que me toca y luego te ayudo – sonrió. – Sino podría quedarme sin una jugadora decente – intentó tranquilizarla. – Dudo que esos vasto lordes sean la gran cosa

– No lo dudes, niñato – replicó el Capitán Esutorada con su mal humor habitual. – Sólo espero poder rematarte para quedarme con tu cuerpo – lo amenazó.

– No tendrás esa oportunidad ahora. Y Haruto tampoco te la dará nunca – se burló Satori con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de Kuchiki? – sorprendido y enojado.

– Pues… lo que me cuentan mis espías. Aunque, como sea, nunca aceptará tus locas propuestas. Porque a diferencia de ti tiene sentido del honor – le informó Satori, conteniendo una carcajada.

– ¡Basta! Tranquilos que ahí vienen – los detuvo Rei.

Satori fue el primero en desafiar a los tres arrancars que venían como si nada, caminando por el aire. Seleccionó a uno con el cabello morado, tan alto como él y con una mirada arrogante. Le desafió y el arrancar aceptó silenciosamente. Ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. A los pocos segundos reaparecieron en un lugar cercano al anterior, pero despejado.

– Los shinigamis tienen la costumbre de decir sus nombres a sus enemigos, ¿no? – gritó impaciente el arrancar. – Mi nombre es Frere. Recuérdalo, porque voy a matarte

– Satori Shihouin, Capitán de la Segunda División – respondió Satori, desafiante.

– ¿No era ese el nombre de un soldado raso que hace poco acabó con un grupo de adjuchas? – preguntó irónico. – ¿En serio pensaste que nos creeríamos eso?

– Había que probar – sonrió Satori. – Y veo que te pone tenso. ¡Destrózalos a todos, Kazekage!

Ante la liberación del shikai de Satori, Frere no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Era absurdo pensar que alguien con una pequeña espada como esa fuese hacerle daño. De modo que tomó la decisión de acabar con él sin liberar su resurrección, aunque desenvainó su espada por si acaso.

Satori apareció de pronto frente a los ojos de su enemigo, que a pesar de ser un experto en detectar los movimientos de sus oponentes, no pudo verlo hasta que apareció delante de él e intentó darle una estocada. De no ser porque interpuso su espada, Frere podría haber recibido una herida mortal. Cuando consiguió zafarse del forcejeo, el arrancar miró atónito a Satori.

– ¿Qué fue eso? No pude verte – Frere estaba sorprendido y no dudaba en demostrarlo.

– Si te lo dijera podrías llegar a detenerme. Por eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo. ¡Ranyaku! – un golpe de viento fue directo hacia Frere, que lo detuvo con su espada. Pero Satori apareció con enorme velocidad por detrás y utilizó las corrientes de aire para aumentar aún más la velocidad de su ataque. El arrancar pudo detenerlo con dificultad, pero recibió mucho daño.

– Es definitivamente imposible – balbuceó Frere al ver que la hoja de su katana se había visto afectada. – ¿Eres el más fuerte de los capitanes o algo así?

– No te preocupes, nunca llegarás a saberlo – se burló Satori viendo cómo su oponente se ponía cada vez más furioso. – Mientras estés así sorprendido no rendirás en combate y no serás distinto de los adjuchas que asesiné esa vez

Frere soltó un grito que se oyó hasta en los lugares donde estaban Rei y Shinzo, que pensaron en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando el arrancar con la personalidad de Satori. El ataque de Frere fue muy rápido y furioso, pero el de Kazekage, su zampakutoh, era más rápido y Satori esquivó todos y cada uno de los golpes hasta que se cansó y dio un tajo que hirió a su oponente desde el hombro hasta el vientre. Satori se alejó y empezó a formar decenas de corrientes giratorias de aire a su alrededor.

– Rasenshuriken – dijo Satori en voz baja. Todas las corrientes impactaron como balas de cañón en el cuerpo de Frere, que todavía no comprendía lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo fue lanzado a varios metros y atravesó un par de paredes.

– ¡Araña, Tiger! – gritó al fin Frere, desesperado por la fuerza de su adversario. Su transformación fue inmediata. La máscara recordaba a un tigre, sus manos fueron sustituidas por cuchillas de aspecto doloroso y todo su cuerpo estaba blindado. Sus ojos mostraban ojeras y su piel se volvió extremadamente pálida. – Estás muerto, Shinigami – dijo abalanzándose sobre Satori, a pesar de que cientos de balazos de aire comprimido lo golpeaban sin conseguir detenerlo.

El Capitán se escapó de las garras de su contrincante con dificultad y comprendió que tendría que liberar su bankai si quería hacer algo contra esa bestia. Miró hacia los cuarteles de la Primera División mientras trataba de esquivar todos los golpes, esperando a poder activar su bankai.

– ¿Qué esperas para liberar tu bankai, shinigami? ¿Es que eres débil y no lo dominas? – gritaba el sonriente y desquiciado Frere, eufórico por su repentina ventaja e intentando que se enfureciera.

Satori no podía atravesar el blindaje de su enemigo así como estaba, de modo que se alejó para intentarlo con kidoh, pero los bakudo sólo estorbaban a la bestia, sin conseguir detenerla del todo y los hado rebotaban contra su armadura. Finalmente dio un salto para esquivar otro ataque, pero fue acuchillado en el pecho por la garra del enemigo y acabó escupiendo sangre tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, y sin reiatsu para forzar su movimiento. Frere supo que se desangraría en poco tiempo por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la herida del chico, de modo que decidió no rematarlo. Satori sólo pensaba en que si no le dejaban usar el bankai su combate acabaría en poco tiempo.

Rei miraba a su oponente un tanto nerviosa, no es que no confiara en sus habilidades, sólo que no estaba segura de poder derrotar a un vasto lorde con su shikai. La mayoría de los ataques eran curativos y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Si sólo estuviera en el mismo equipo que Niel todo sería diferente.

Miró de reojo a Shinzo Esutorada. Siempre igual. Él esperaba la pelea pero no podía pretender que interviniera en la suya. Cerró los ojos un momento para localizar a Satori. Estaba en problemas. Al parecer sin su bankai tampoco podía con el arrancar. Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

Sacó la daga del portaligas y sonrió otra vez, al menos no se dejaría vencer así nomás. Había sacado a su Teniente del medio, enviándola a su misión con los adjuchas sin llegar a preocuparla, pero sabía que ella podría con eso. Volvió a suspirar.

– Creo que llegó el momento – dijo con un tono algo desganado, el vasto lord la miró con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

– ¿Y tu qué, preciosa? ¿Piensas derrotarme? ¿No tienes miedo de quebrarte una uña en el camino? – Rei miró de nuevo a Shizo, ignorando el comentario del arrancar. Definitivamente estaba concentrado en lo suyo. Rogó para sus adentros que le den la autorización para la liberación, ya que Iztac estaba molestándola otra vez.

_– ¿Cuando me dejarás salir? Ya estoy harta de esperar – _la voz de la representación de su bankai, Iztac, la loba blanca, comenzaba a incitarla y a hacerse presente.

– Veamos. Tu dices que me romperé una uña en el combate pero yo creo que antes de que eso suceda, tu te irás al infierno – los ojos de Rei mostraban algo nuevo. Se habían puesto totalmente blancos y sin expresión de calidez alguna. En ese instante agradecía que no estuviera Niel allí para ver esos malditos ojos que tantos años tardó en controlar.

– ¡Oh! La señorita bonita se puso malita – se burló el vasto lorde. – No me intimidas con esa mirada – se dispuso a atacar.

– Hado Nº 4 ¡Byakuray! – un rayo atravesó sorpresivamente un hombro del  
>vasto lord.<p>

– Al parecer – se tocó la sangre que caía de su hombro derecho, – eres buena en esto. ¿Que pasaría si me acerco? – con su Sonido quedó parado frente a ella.

– No te acerques – dio un salto hacia atrás y abrió los ojos, – podrías lastimarte – sonrió. – Muéstrate, Shiroi Bijin – su zampakutoh apareció, la desenfundó y la hoja blanca comenzó a destellar al mismo tiempo que el cielo se nublaba.

- Je... ¿Lloverá? – el arrancar miró el cielo con una sonrisa.

_**Zona Este**_

Eliarco, que no perdió tiempo por el camino, fue el primero en llegar, para así poder comprobar la situación. El aspecto ya era malo a pesar de haber pasado sólo un par de minutos desde el inicio del ataque. Desde su posición podía ver varias columnas de humo y sonidos apagados de peleas.

– Genial. Mientras los chiquillos se desgañitan en estúpidas discusiones sobre quien es más gallo, los agujereados se dedican a liquidar a los que no pueden defenderse – pensó al tiempo que preparaba una mariposa negra. – Aquí el Capitán Laumnader de la Octava División. Esta es una emergencia, que todo la división se prepare para evacuar a los civiles que vivan cerca de las áreas de combate, asimismo los Tenientes de las divisiones deben ser avisados de la emergencia así como de su obligación de buscar los adjuchas invasores. Todo oficial por debajo del rango de Teniente tiene terminantemente prohibido iniciar hostilidades con los invasores. Esto es todo – la mariposa empezó un perezoso vuelo hacia sus cuarteles. Eliarco tenía constancia de que eso podría tardar, pero era el único método disponible. Volvió a observar la zona de batalla evaluando sus próximas acciones. Apareció Dante, el capitán de la Séptima División.

– ¿Aún no ha empezado? – pregunto este, con un tono perezoso. Eliarco negó al tiempo que contestaba.

– Eso de ahí son adjuchas, aunque intentan mostrar toda la energía espiritual que pueden para engañarnos. Los vasto lordes están esperando todavía – Dante asintió mientras preparaba su shikai. Eliarco soltó una sonrisita irónica y comentó – Supongo que no tengo por qué decirte lo que tenemos que hacer

– Tampoco es que fuese a hacerte caso – replicó el otro con una sonrisa abierta. – Pero ¿enfrentarnos solo con shikai contra vasto lordes? ¿En qué piensa el Comandante General?

– Es lógico – comentó Eliarco. – Esto de aquí es un ataque de sondeo, quieren saber de primera mano todo nuestro poder y nuestras debilidades, si mostramos el bankai ahora sabrán que hacer la próxima vez – aunque no respondió a eso, Dante asintió. En ese momento llegaba Niel Astron, el Capitán de la Sexta.

– ¿Me he perdido algo?

– Aún no – contestó Dante, suprimiendo un bostezo. – Como odio que me despierten sin más

– Bueno, bueno, tú te dormirías en tu propio entierro – bromeó de mejor humor Niel, el cual desterró un poco de su mente el incidente con Ban. Mientras tanto, Eliarco seguía observando con la vista y con su detección de reiatsu en busca de sus enemigos, hasta que por fin los encontró.

– Están en un bosque cercano, me da la impresión de que nos estaban esperando

– Para alejarnos del resto, ¿verdad? – consideró Dante, el cual suspiró y avanzó hacia el bosque. – Acabemos pronto, tengo sueño

Los tres capitanes llegaron al bosque, en un claro esperaban los tres hollows.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa, Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki.

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado, Teniente Mike Kennedy.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	4. Lobo

_**3.**__** Lobo**_

_**Zona Este – Bosque**_

Los tres vasto lordes no perdieron demasiado tiempo y en cuanto llegaron, cada uno se emparejó con uno de los Capitanes.

El rival de Eliarco resultó ser un hollow de escaso tamaño, apenas metro y medio y de aspecto blanquecino, en cuya piel se podían observar diseños de rayos.

– ¿Tienes nombre, hollow? – preguntó cortésmente Eliarco, al tiempo que analizaba a su enemigo.

– Azur, el desollador – Eliarco frunció el ceño un momento ante la coletilla del nombre del hollow, sin embargo, manteniendo el control replicó.

– Te enfrentas al Capitán de la Octava División, Eliarco Laumnader, defiéndete, pues mi objetivo es tu vida – el hollow sonrió y entonces optó por apartarse de los otros combatientes, internándose más en el bosque. Eliarco lo siguió.

– "Aún si dispusiese de mi bankai esta no iba a ser una pelea sencilla, me temo que esta vez tendré que pensarme bien mis movimientos... y lo peor es la preocupación por lo que estará pasando con mi división y con Tsugumi, esa chica no está pensada para luchar contra menos" – en ese momento un rayo oscuro rozo a Eliarco, el cual, sobresaltado, volvió a dirigir su atención a su rival.

– Despierta shinigami, busco pelea con alguien que esté atento, no contra un amuermado

– Tsk – Eliarco se puso en guardia y respondió. – No te vayas por las ramas, agujereado. ¿Tienes prisa acaso? – el hollow, aparentemente irritado por el apelativo despectivo de Eliarco se puso en guardia, mientras cierta energía oscura se arremolinaba en sus brazos.

– Pues si, shinigami. Muchas almas qué comer, mucha destrucción qué causar. Ya sabes, la buena vida. Pero antes una cosa, ¿no liberas tu espada? – Eliarco negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía en guardia, con Alamión, su zampakutoh, en una mano y su izquierda preparada.

– Créeme, no todos dependemos tanto de nuestras zanpakuhtos como para estar siempre mostrándolas

No terminó de decir eso cuando dos rayos del hollow acudieron a su alcance. No obstante ya había visto antes su potencial y el shumpo le evitó los impactos, los cuales pudrieron instantáneamente dos árboles en los cuales impactaron. Sin perdida de tiempo, Eliarco tomó por fin una decisión y señalando al hollow dijo:

– Bakudo 61, rikujōkōrō – en ese momento, seis barras de luz atravesaron y aprisionaron al hollow, el cual, sorprendido por esa treta ni le dio tiempo a tratar de zafarse mientras Eliarco se acercaba. Cuando llegó a su lado le apuntó en la cabeza y volvió a recitar. – Hadou 54, Haien – unas poderosas llamas se tragaron al hollow, el cual empezó a aullar y a lanzar sus rayos sin control. Si bien el ataque habría bastado para matar a un hollow normal, Azur sólo se mostró herido y tras desaparecer la restricción por completo gruñó amenazadoramente.

–Tu lo has querido shinigami, me pondré serio

Mientras tanto, Dante y Niel aceptaban sus desafíos separadamente, alejándose el uno del otro.

– Bien – Dante comenzó rápidamente con su charla habitual antes de la lucha, sin mayor entusiasmo del que traía. – Ahora que estamos reunidos, podemos empezar la fiesta. Ya tengo sueño…

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa shinigami? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? – lo incitó el hollow. Dante rió desaforadamente.

– Creo que te equivocas, quien va a morir aquí serás tú. ¡Ah! Y contestando a tu primera pregunta – empuñó su katana con seguridad, – la prisa para acabar cuanto antes es por irme a dormir

– ¡Basta de palabrería! ¡Muere! – el vasto lorde se abalanzó sobre Dante, pero él lo detuvo con su espada.

– ¡Mierda! Esto de no poder usar el bankai no servirá de nada – comentó para sí mientras se hacía para atrás con un salto. – Tengo dos razones para acabar contigo – se dirigió al hollow. – La primera es que me lo han ordenado – hizo una pausa teatral. – Y la segunda y más importante es que por tu culpa me han despertado, así que… ¡Explota Tonsekure!

Niel había seguido a su oponente pero le había perdido el rastro debido a que sintió la presencia del Comandante General Asakura detrás de él. Ambos se detuvieron sobre un techo, cerca de la Sexta División.

– Niel – la voz de Kazuki sonaba tétrica. – Sé que tu clan está en grave peligro y que entre los que nos atacan hoy hay uno de ellos, me lo acaba de confirmar Kureno. Tu división ya está actuando, debes ir

– Entiendo – Niel bajó la vista un momento. – ¿Tú irás a por el vasto lorde?

– No, tú lo harás – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Estuve ahí el día en que mostraste tu fabuloso bankai. Aún sabiendo la leyenda investigué a fondo y di en el clavo. Tú eres el Séptimo

– Te equivocas – con seriedad y dolor. – Yo no existo en esa leyenda. Mi misión es volver a unirlos – Kazuki hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

– Imposible. Un vasto lorde jamás se unirá a ti. Es por eso que te veo como el Séptimo, aquel encargado de unirlos – Niel le dio la espalda, amagando a irse al encuentro de su oponente, pero lo miró de reojo.

– Yo creo que se unirán a mí – el Comandante recordó de pronto la discusión que tuvieron con Ban. Cerró los ojos.

– Gracias Niel, tus palabras me hicieron recobrar el control. Te prometo que no me dejaré llevar nuevamente por Alukado

Niel corrió usando su shumpo. Mientras más se acercaba a su cuartel, el reiatsu del vasto lorde que perseguía comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte. Al llegar vio una manada de lobos que rodeaba su escuadrón, los cuales se veían agotados. El Capitán tomó el rifle e inmediatamente una luz en su cámara se encendió. Comprendió que se trataba de Metztli, un vasto lorde con forma humana, cuya alma estaba fusionada con la de un lobo. Los lobos que rodeaban la división eran miembros del clan que habían sido convertidos por Metztli. Niel apuntó a uno de ellos con el propósito de herirlo, para poder comenzar a liberar a su gente.

– ¿Pretendes matar a un clan completo? – la voz fría del vasto lorde desconcentró a Niel, que volteó a mirarlo, pero no dejó de apuntar. – Con un solo aullido puedo ordenarles que maten a tus subordinados, Capitán – luego de una pausa, agregó. – Déjame presentarme, soy – lo interrumpió el shinigami.

– Metztli

– Al parecer están bastante informados

– No lo hagas, ellos confían en ti, eres parte de ellos

– Y ellos son parte de mí. Es por eso que se unirán a mi y juntos destruiremos el Seireitei y a los cinco lobos restantes – con severidad.

– Eso no sucederá, ustedes deben unirse y así todo terminará de una vez – el dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba viendo. Metztli rió.

– Eres uno de nosotros – con sorna. – ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar de mi control?

– Nunca estuve bajo tu control – dejó de apuntar. – Verás, yo tengo la misión de volver a unir a todos los lobos. Por favor, Metztli, ¡únetenos! – le pidió. – Para salvar al mundo. Estas batallas deben cesar, ¡somos lobos! ¡Debemos estar unidos!

– Soy un vasto lorde – sentenció Metztli sin dejar de sonreír. – Jamás me uniría a las escorias shinigamis – levantó el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado. – Ustedes se unirán a mí para dejar el Seireitei en el olvido. ¡Después destruiré a los demás vasto lordes y finalmente mataré a los cinco lobos restantes! – gritó fuera de sí. – ¡Gobernaré el mundo! – Niel agachó la cabeza con frustración y recibió el impacto directo del puño de Metztli. Cayó en el suelo, raspándose la espalda. Sin embargo se veía pensativo. Presionó unos cuantos botones de su cámara. – ¿Te unirás? – insistió el hollow, pero Niel estaba estático. Por un lado tenía su deber como Capitán y por el otro no podía dañar a su clan. Recordó a su tío. No podía decepcionarlo.

El aullido de Metztli lo trajo de nuevo a la situación. Los lobos reaccionaron al llamado, comenzando a gruñir mientras se acercaban peligrosamente al cuartel. Un segundo aullido se escuchó, más agudo y joven. Los lobos se detuvieron confusos, mirando a Niel como algunos shinigamis del Sexto Escuadrón que habían acudido al lugar tras el escándalo.

– Capitán – dijo asombrado Kitaro, el Tercero al mando. Un hombre de cabello corto, peinado con raya al costado.

– Nunca lo había oído aullar – Richard, de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta alta, tampoco podía creerlo. Los aullidos continuaron, convirtiéndose en una especie de combate que buscaba saber quién de los dos era el líder.

– Qué triste – una mujer shinigami se acercó a los otros dos muchachos. – El aullido del Capitán es como el llanto de un niño después de enterarse de que su perro ha muerto

Los aullidos se mezclaron hasta que se detuvieron. Metztli había perdido. La manada no había atacado, sino que habían comenzado a aullar respondiendo al que los liberó. El hollow comenzó a atacar a Niel, que lograba esquivarlo sin mayores problemas. Luego de no concretar ningún golpe, Metztli ladró. Ese sonido era una especie de invocación. Niel giró y vio una enorme luna en el cielo. Todo el ambiente comenzó a convertirse en una llanura que se continuaba en un gran bosque. Sólo quedaron Metztli y Niel, lobo contra lobo.

_**Puerta Central**_

Ban y Miraku aparecieron en una zona con edificaciones viejas, bastante alejados.

– Aquí me parece bien. ¿Tienes algún problema, hormiga? – replicó Ban.

– Hablas mucho, eso sólo aumentará tu caída

– Si, si, como digas. Mejor ven y muéstrame rápido lo que tienes – Miraku soltó una carcajada.

– Te arrepentirás de eso. ¡Ya te dije que soy el vasto lorde más rápido entre todos! – gritó y desapareció.

– Oh… ya empezamos – decepcionado. – Bueno, así será más rápido – Miraku apareció detrás de Ban y lo atravesó con sus garras. Pero un segundo después aquel Ban herido desapareció como su hubiera sido un espejismo. Apareció una espada en la garganta del hollow. – Eres rápido, lo admito. Pero yo soy el shinigami más veloz de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Puedes llamarme Emperador – orgulloso. – El Emperador del Trueno – Miraku retrocedió para evitar ser cortado.

– Muy bien, eso fue sólo suerte – estaba confiado. – Ahora si, empecemos – apareció en el costado derecho de Ban y lo atacó con sus garras. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo sino fuera porque Ban colocó su vaina en medio.

– "Su velocidad ha aumentado, casi no puedo ver ese ataque. Esto puede ser un problema" – pensó Ban.

– Lo has bloqueado a tiempo, shinigami – Miraku hizo fuerza con sus garras de forma que puso a Ban en una posición sin defensa. Desapareció nuevamente para situarse frente a él y atacarlo.

– "Mierda. Me rompió la defensa. Aparte de ser veloz es muy fuerte, debo evitar ese golpe" – las garras impactaron generando una onda de choque que creó una nube de humo.

– Lo maté – rió Miraku.

– ¡Uff! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gritó Ban. – El humo desapareció rápidamente. La garra de Miraku se detuvo en el haori del Capitán, el cual tenía una especie de carga eléctrica.

– Tienes muchos trucos, shinigami

– "Logré cargar mi ropa antes del golpe, pero veo que tendré que ponerme más serio" – pensó Ban. – Necesitarás más que esto si quieres matarme, hormiga – ambos se alejaron unos metros. – Veo que no hay más remedio – el Capitán de la Décima se colocó en posición batou y puso su mano sobre su espada envainada. Instantes después desapareció y reapareció enseguida en el mismo punto con rastros de electricidad en su zampakutoh. Un corte bastante considerable y con rastros de energía eléctrica se marcó en el brazo izquierdo de Miraku.

– ¡Qué velocidad tan monstruosa! – el hollow estaba asombrado. – En un solo instante usó el shumpo, desenvainó y liberó para cortarme el brazo, la selló, la envainó y no me dio tiempo a hacer absolutamente nada

– Muy interesante – Ban cortó su reflexión en voz alta. – Lograste ver todo lo que hice. Debo admitir que posees unos ojos rápidos pero de nada sirve si tu cuerpo no posee la misma velocidad – lo miró despectivamente. – Pero lo de tu brazo fue una advertencia, porque ahora viene lo real. ¡Destruye los cielos, Rairyuu! – desenvainó su espada y ésta tomó un color negro con una franja blanca en medio. Varios rayos cayeron del cielo. El reiatsu que liberó creó una gran columna en el cielo y una gran presión en el ambiente.

– Gran poder el tuyo – comentó Miraku. – Veo que esto dejó de ser un calentamiento – también liberó todo su poder, generando otra columna de reiatsu junto al de Ban.

– Perfecto, esto será muy interesante

* * *

><p><span>Tonsekure, zampakutoh de Dante Ahiara:<span> En shikai es una katana roja.

Raiyryuu, zampakutoh de Ban Alukado: En shikai es una katana negra con una franja blanca en el medio.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose.

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	5. Sin bankai 2

_**4.**__** Sin bankai 2: El Emperador del Trueno**_

_**Dangai**_

Nadie había notado que Junichiro no estaba en su escuadrón. Había logrado escapar de todas las batallas y entrar de incógnito dentro del Dangai. Pero todos sus planes fueron frustrados por un arrancar de aspecto lánguido, alto y estirado.

– Veamos, no llevas haori ni brazalete… ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó el hollow con desagrado.

– Tercer Oficial del Quinto Escuadrón, Junichiro Yasuo

– ¿Perdón? – Junichiro no le contestó, sólo lo miró serio. – Bien sabes que soy un vasto lorde – orgulloso. – ¿Es una broma o sólo eres un oficialucho que se quiere hacer el gallito?

– ¡Confío en Esutorada-sama y sé que no voy a morir! – gritó enfurecido.

– Como digas… – se dispuso a pelear con flojera.

– ¡Rodea y atrapa, Susanowo! – el filo de la zampakutoh de Jonichiro tomó color verde y se ablandó. Se dobló hasta llegar al suelo, como si fuese de goma.

– Que shikai tan evidente. Primero los verbos rodea y atrapa y segundo, la forma. A ver si adivino – bromeaba. – Ese filo de goma se alargará y rodeará mis miembros, inutilizándolos o simplemente dificultando mis movimientos. ¿No? – con un sonido se colocó a escasos centímetros del shinigami. – Sin embargo – altivamente, – este tipo de ataque se ejecutan a distancia. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a utilizar shumpo y superar mi sonido?

– Esto es justo lo que quería – la hoja de la espada se alargó y rodeó por la cintura al vasto lorde, junto con los brazos de ambos, quedando los dos inmovilizados. El hollow se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego volvió a su anterior expresión sobervia.

– ¿Es una técnica suicida? Si ese filo es capaz de hacer algo más, también te afectará a ti. Y dudo que resistas tanto como yo para llevarme a la muerte y sobrevivir – comenzó a armar un cero en su boca.

– Todavía no lo entiendes – Sinzo apareció en ese momento, con cinco copias suyas, rodeando a ambos. Traía su shikai activado, una guadaña. El arrancar se sorprendió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – replicó Esutorada. – Sólo es una adaptación de su sonido gemelo – las cinco copias levantaron las guadañas al tiempo y las clavaron en Junichiro y el vasto lorde. Las copias desaparecieron, quedando sólo el verdadero. Luego de siete segundos, aún con la zampakutoh clavada en ellos, Junichiro y el arrancar gritan dolorosamente. El shikai del Tercero desaparece y ambos caen al suelo, doloridos. – Tranquilo, Tercer oficial. Sólo te he dañado unas cuantas articulaciones. El dolor desaparecerá en una o dos horas – remató al hollow mientas Junichiro continuaba gritando hasta quedarse afónico. – Y no grites tanto, me va a doler la cabeza – Shizo se tambaleó, tomándose la cabeza con una expresión entraña en el rostro. – En el cuartel te daré algo de morfina – tomó a Junichiro del suelo. – Aunque no creo que te calme mucho. Pero por favor, no grites más

_**En la zona alejada donde luchan Ban y Miraku**_

– Raikiri – dijo Ban al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica con forma de espada se encamina directo hacia Miraku, que a duras penas pudo evitar el ataque dando un gran salto.

– No me subestimes, shinigami – volteó hacia donde Ban, dándose cuenta que éste ya no estaba.

– ¿A quién le hablas, hormiga? – apareció justo sobre el hollow, con la espada lista para acabarlo. Justo antes del impacto, el vasto lorde hace una bala con su mano, logrando redirigirse hacia un costado, evitando el ataque. – Muy ingenioso, pero no me esquivaste por completo – Miraku aparece unos metros más adelante con un corte en el pecho

– Tú tampoco saliste ileso – Ban nota una manga rasgada y sonríe.

– Eso parece. Oye, me caes bien. ¿Por qué no te rindes y te vas? Es que hoy no traje mi insecticida

– ¡Cállate! – se lanzó contra el capitán, chocando su garra con la zampakutoh. La onda de choque agrietó varias de las edificaciones de su alrededor.

– Vamos, ríndete – forcejeaban – y le dices a tu papi que mejor venga él – Miraku aumentó su reiatsu, enfurecido.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Te acabaré! – ambos se alejaron. Miraku comenzó a sentir un dolor provenir desde su pecho.

– ¿Sabes? Un emperador sin ejército no es emperador. Así que por eso desarrollé esta técnica del shumpo. ¡Escuadrón del Emperador! – gritó y comenzó a moverse muy rápido, generando al menos diez repeticiones de él mismo. – Prepárate para morir – dijeron todos al unísono. Uno de ellos se colocó frente a Miraku, que seguía dolorido y aturdido, de forma que no pudo reaccionar. – Rairyuu no tatsumaki – Ban invocó varios rayos negros que formaron un aura de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, formando un tornado con forma de dragón que se abalanzó sobre el vasto lorde, llevándolo hacia los edificios y atravesando varias paredes. Todo explotó, generando un gran estruendo.

Las otras imágenes que había generado Ban comenzaron a recitar unos rezos de kido formando un pentagrama en el piso. Miraku se recuperó apenas del anterior ataque cuando se lanzó hacia una de las repeticiones.

– Maldito seas, ¡pagarás por esto, shinigami! – cinco de las copias se quedaron en el lugar donde rezaban mientras las otras cuatro fueron al encuentro frontal con el vasto lorde, lanzando cuatro raikiris. El hollow los esquivó con dificultad, debido a sus heridas, y no pudo ver cuando una de las copias iba directamente a cortarlo. Reaccionó a interponer sus garras.

– Has logrado evitar mi ataque por puro instinto. Veo que no eres un vasto lorde normal y al parecer con cada segundo que pasa tu poder aumenta más. Esto puede ser algo problemático – comentó Ban, forcejeando.

– Aléjate de mi – sujetó la zampakutoh para luego usar un cero que da de lleno en el cuerpo de Ban, lanzándolo lejos contra un edificio. Dejó un gran cráter.

– "Sus poderes están aumentando, tanto que ya mi defensa eléctrica fue destruida con este último ataque" – pensó entre los escombros. Cuando comenzó a levantarse se percató de que su brazo derecho estaba algo lastimado por haber recibido el cero directamente. Se puso de pie. – Te felicito, has logrado dañarme y eso es algo de lo que muy pocos se pueden dar el honor. Hacía tiempo que nadie me llegaba a lastimar. Es extraña esta sensación – movió su brazo ensangrentado. – Pero has caído en mi trampa, te llevé justo al lugar donde quería – Miraku miró el suelo y comprobó que estaba sobre el pentagrama. Cuatro de las copias de Ban aparecieron de pronto.

– Bakudoh 61, Rikujokoro – sellaron sus movimientos, aferrándolo al suelo sobre el pentagrama. Ban se elevó, situándose sobre Miraku y dio una señal a los clones. – Hadoh 50, ¡LimeLight! – un enorme rayo salió del cielo hacia el pentagrama, cayendo directamente sobre Ban. El hollow rió.

– Idiota, te pusiste en el camino

– Acaso no te dije que soy el Emperador del Trueno – dijo mientras recibía toda la descarga. – Esto para mi no es nada – concentró toda la energía del rayo en su cuerpo y lo redirigió hacia la zampakutoh, la cual apuntaba hacia donde yacía estático por el hechizo Miraku.

– Ya entiendo, estás usando el poder de este kidoh para aumentar el de tu técnica

– "Espero que con la suma del poder de mi técnica y la del LimeLight baste para acabarlo, sino tendré que pensar en otra cosa" – pensó. – ¡Come! ¡El Thor! – gritó y una enorme columna de energía negra salió de la punta de la katana hacia el suelo, impactando de lleno con Miraku. La explosión fue sideral. Todos los clones desaparecieron. – Uff – se quejó, cansado. – Eso estuvo complicado, pero es de mis técnicas más poderosas en shikai. No pudo haber sobrevivido – comenzó a bajar al suelo. – Por otra parte me hizo gastar una considerable cantidad de reiatsu, pero bueno, no es nada que una descarga eléctrica no recupere

Cuando el humo se dispersó, al cabo de unos segundos, Ban quedó paralizado con lo que vio. Miraku se había transformado.

– Así que el dolor y ese aumento de reiatsu tan extraño era síntomas de su transformación. Admito que no me esperaba algo como esto, pero ya suponía que no era normal – el poder del nuevo Miraku era aplastante. Ban sonrió animado. – Estoy algo asombrado, ¡es que nunca antes había visto a una hormiga convertirse en cucaracha! – sarcástico

_**Zona E**__**ste**_

Rei y su contrincante probaban fuerzas, pero ninguno de ellos lograba derribar al otro. Había algo que no estaba funcionando.

– _¿Por qué no me dejas salir? Quiero descuartizarlo_ – nuevamente la voz de Iztac se hacía presente en la cabeza de Rei.

– "Iztac, por favor, cállate. No es momento de pedirme esas cosas. Sabes que Kazuki-san no me dejará" – pensó para si la rubia, contestando al pedido de su zampakutoh.

– _Maldito_

– Bien, creo que daré esto por finalizado – dijo Rei dirigiendo la mirada al vasto lorde que la observaba divertido.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – los ojos de Rei seguían completamente blancos e inanimados, fijos en ese asqueroso hollow que tenía en frente. Pero, justo cuando se disponía atacar, sintió desestabilizar la energía de Niel. Miró hacia donde se encontraba él y su expresión cambió por una de preocupación. – ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? ¿Alguien murió? – Rei volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez enfurecida.

– ¡Iztac! ¡Dame tu poder! – susurró una palabra en un idioma extraño y un rayo de luz brillante bajó rápidamente del cielo, cayendo directamente sobre el vasto lorde, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Inmediatamente después, Rei usó su shumpo para acercarse y clavar su zampakutoh en el pecho de su oponente. – Jamás vuelvas a decir que él murió – su mirada era fría y despiadada. – "Si uso este ataque no sé que pueda pasar, pero no puedo liberar a Iztac sin el permiso de Kazuki" – pensó. Cerró los ojos, aún con la espada dentro del cuerpo del hollow, que estaba aturdido por la descarga eléctrica. Abrió luego los ojos desmesuradamente – Atemoztli – su voz había cambiado. Era escalofriante. El vasto lorde abrió sus ojos y desde la zampakutoh comenzó a salir un destello azul que avanzaba peligrosamente por todo su cuerpo. Luego retiró la espada y la agitó, provocando que salieran de ella dos lanzas de hielo que se clavaron directamente en el cuerpo de su rival, paralizándolo. Un gran torbellino de agua se aproximó desde atrás de Rei y atrapó al vasto lorde, desgarrando parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando el agua cesó, al cabo de unos segundos, Rei volvió a acercarse al maltrecho hollow y lo miró, ya con sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad. El estaba aún con vida, pero agonizante.

– ¿Quién eres, preciosa? – pronunció con dificultad.

– Rei Ebizawa, Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón – el vasto lorde sonrió.

– No tiene caso que te diga quién soy, sólo te diré que la bestia que tienes dentro es aterradora. Ten cuidado, preciosa – Rei, sin vacilación alguna, clavó la espada en la cabeza de él, atravesando su cráneo desde la frente hasta la nuca.

– Perdóname, Iztac – hizo una breve pausa mientras envainaba su zampakutoh. – Por forzarte a hacer esto sin liberarte. Sé que me puedo arrepentir pero era necesario – miró al cielo, mientras caminaba. – Rengen – susurró, provocando una llovizna. – Al menos que esta tormenta que hemos provocado sirva para que recobremos nuestra fuerza

_**Zona Oeste**_

– Estás acabado, maldito hollow. ¡Te has topado con Dante Ahiara y ahora morirás! – sonriente.

– Deja de poner esa sonrisa y chulearte. ¡Vas a morir a manos de Bolter!

– Ahora que liberé a Tonsekure no tienes oportunidades – confiado.

– Eso ya lo veremos… – Dante comenzó a liberar su reiatsu al ambiente, tornándolo extraño, pesado. – ¡¿Qué es este reiatsu? – gritó atónito el vasto lorde.

– ¡Toma esto! – Dante lanzó un destello que cegó a Bolter.

– ¡Ah! – gritó, tocándose los ojos con ambas manos. – ¡No puedo ver!

– Este es el poder de mi shikai – sonrió maniáticamente. – Y ahora no te dejaré liberar – su reiatsu aumentó tremendamente. – Muere – tétrico.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! – imploró Bolter. – ¡Me iré y no volveré! – estaba aterrado con la presencia extraña de Dante, que parecía enajenado. El shinigami, haciendo caso omiso al pedido del hollow, comenzó a dar espadazos y lo cortó fácilmente en pedazos.

– Psss – se quejó Dante, viendo cómo se desvanecía el vasto lorde frente a sus ojos. – Qué pelea más aburrida – comentó mientras envainaba. – De todas formas estoy cansado

_**Zona Este**_

Satori estaba tirado en el suelo, contemplando los nubarrones negros que se habían formado en el cielo. Sabía que era debido a Rei y a Ban, que estaban tomándoselo en serio. Sonrió para si, creyendo que había escogido mal a su oponente. Si ese era el nivel de un vasto lorde arrancarizado, no tenía que preocuparse.

– "Gracias Rei, tu lluvia hará que pueda cargarme a ese idiota" – pensó Satori mientras formaba suaves corrientes de aire para que la llovizna le caiga directamente encima, logrando cerrar rápidamente su herida. Se levantó al sentirse mejor y envainó su zampakutoh, mientras entonaba una cancioncita por lo bajo.

Frere, totalmente confiado tras creer muerto a su oponente, se dirigía en dirección al campo de batalla donde hacía instantes había concluido la pelea de Rei. No había roto la resurrección por si su nuevo oponente era tan irritante como el último. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

– Hola – lo saludó irónicamente Satori, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres más? Puedo partirte a la mitad esta vez

– Antes de empezar de nuevo quisiera saber qué eres. El Comandante General dijo que eran vasto lordes y arrancars, pero tú ni en broma tienes semejante fuerza – Frere rió.

– Veo que te has dado cuenta – orgulloso. – Soy parte de la Fracción del Espada más poderoso. Aunque sea un adjucha, mi nivel está sólo un poco por debajo de la Décima Espada y por supuesto que por encima del de los demás que han llegado hasta aquí hoy. Soy el líder de este ataque

– Pues entonces el nivel de la Décima Espada debe ser patético – se burló Satori.

– ¡Se acabó! – gritó Frere, furioso. – ¡Esta vez te mataré, maldito shinigami! – se abalanzó sobre el capitán.

– Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error. Mientras caminaba hacia aquí comencé a cantar mi canción favorita – informó, relajado.

– ¿Y a mi qué? – contestó mientras corría hacia Satori, cada vez más rápido.

– Pues – sonrió, – mi canción favorita coincide con cierto conjuro

– ¿Conjuro? ¿De qué hablas?

– Hadoh 90 – pronunció Satori, relamiéndose y disfrutando. – Kurohitsugi – Frere paró en seco mientras unas paredes negras lo rodeaban. Sintió una mezcla de frío, desesperación y miedo, que pensó que jamás podría sentir. Miles de lanzas lo atravesaron desde todas las caras de aquel cubo endemoniado. Cuando volvió a ver el cielo tormentoso y a sentir la llovizna, su armadura y su cuerpo estaban completamente destrozados.

– ¡Joder! – gruñó Satori. – Debí haber pedido a los del doceavo escuadrón que lo grabaran – desenvainó su zampakutoh para rematar a Frere. Justo en ese instante una especie de sombra con guadaña bajó del cielo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sesgó lo que quedaba de la vida del vasto lorde. – ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Esutorada? – gritó el Capitán de la Segunda, bastante molesto.

– Coleccionar – contestó Shinzo tranquilo. – Me hace falta gente fuerte para mi colección

– Yo creía que en tu concepto de fuerte sólo entraba gente capaz de derrotarme – comentó Satori secamente.

– Pues no lo creas. Por mal que me caigas tengo un mínimo de respeto por tus habilidades de combate. Si no fuera así te habría añadido a la colección hace tiempo – respondió Esutorada mirando morbosamente a Satori.

– Muérete – deseó el Capitán de la Segunda justo antes de desaparecer. No sabía qué hacer. Si ir a ver a Rei como agradecimiento por su ayuda o buscar al Comandante General para presentar su informe. A lo lejos podía sentir varios reiatsus elevándose, por lo que pudo saber que la mayoría de las batallas continuaban.

Decidió caminar por el Seireitei mientras se decidía. En uno de los pasillos se topó con un adjuchas de aspecto fuerte. Medía cinco metros y llevaba una cruz roja encadenada como arma. También una armadura un tanto extraña. Notó la presencia de Satori automáticamente.

– Supongo que este era el que le tocaría a mi difunto Teniente – pensó en voz alta. – Oye – llamó la atención del hollow. – ¿Por qué no te retiras pacíficamente y así me ahorras tener que sacar mi espada? – el adjuchas rió y trató de aplastarlo de un pisotón. El Capitán bloqueó el pie de su rival con la mano limpia y con la otra lanzó un Byakurai que atravesó la pierna del adjuchas. Éste gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo. Satori caminó hacia su cabeza, desenvainó su zampakutoh y se la cortó de un movimiento. – En fin, al menos fue un día más divertido de lo normal

_**Sexto Escuadrón**_

– ¡Metztli! ¡Por favor! – gritó Niel, entrando en la desesperación. – ¡Tú no eres sólo un vasto lorde! ¡Eres un lobo! Y eso supera nuestras diferencias entre shinigamis, hollows y humanos

– Las cosas han cambiado – Metztli contestó con rabia. – Quizás mi antiguo yo se unió a ustedes, pero ahora todo es diferente – se abalanzó contra Niel. – ¡Yo controlaré a los lobos! ¡El mundo entero será mio!

– ¿Por qué siempre se trata de poder? – reflexionó en voz alta Niel, bajando la voz. – ¡¿Por qué? – gritó, cerrando los ojos. – Eres igual que – no pudo seguir porque fue golpeado por detrás. El haori y el kimono fueron rasgados. Metztli se detuvo repentinamente al ver la zampakutoh de su oponente. Tenía un gran círculo de seis nombres, de los cuales uno era Metztli. En medio había otro círculo, que tenía escrito el nombre Tonatiuh. Cada uno de los nombres del círculo más grande estaba unido con una línea con el central.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú? – gritó el hollow sorprendido.

– Guíame en el sendero de la oscuridad. Donde tu luz no llega, yo llegaré. Úsame Tonatiuh – Niel liberó su shikai. Dejó la funda enterrada en el suelo y tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura, colocándose en posición de batalla.

– ¡Ven! – la bola azul de la espada de Niel comienza a brillar y un aire helado salió de ella. Metztli la esquivó con facilidad. Se rió desquiciadamente. – ¡¿Eso es todo? – el Capitán apareció detrás de él junto con una ráfaga de espadazos que lo atacaron. Alcanzó a detenerlos con sus garras, uno tras otro.

Cada vez que Metztli intentaba separarse de Niel, éste lo volvía a atacar. La estrategia del Capitán era simple, lo atacaría hasta que el hollow se diera por vencido. Pero para lograrlo no se podría defender de sus ataques. La funda era demasiado pesada y considerando la velocidad de su oponente, debía priorizar el ataque. El cuerpo del shinigami estaba herido, pero no podía parar. Tenía que hacerlo por su clan. Recordó el día en que mostró su bankai para poder asumir su cargo de Capitán y apretó los dientes.

– _Impresionante – el Comandante General Asakura estaba realmente impresionado y sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. No todos los días se podía apreciar semejante bankai departe de uno de los aspirantes a Capitán._

– _¿Eso es todo? – Satori, como siempre, se burló riendo._

– _La fuerza de la manada está en el lobo y la fuerza del lobo está en la manada – afirmó tímidamente Niel. Sus ojos se mostraban blancos completamente y su expresión era fiera._

Metztli se alejó. Niel tomó su pistola y disparó un hadoh que impactó sobre su oponente, tirándolo al suelo con una herida en el rostro. Había intentado detener el ataque con sus manos, pero no lo logró. El traje del shinigami estaba destrozado y sangraba desde varias partes de su cuerpo. Sobre su pecho se veían dos cortes con profundidad comprometedora y varias cicatrices de combates anteriores.

– Mierda – susurró el hollow. – Leyó mis movimientos

– ¡Metztli! ¡Es inútil! ¡Ríndete! – Niel intentó nuevamente convencerlo. En ese instante notó el lugar en el que estaban. Era una llanura inmensa y era de noche. Los grillos cantaban formando una música agradable. Las aves salían volando despavoridas por los ruidos de sus espadas.

Metztli se levantó con una de sus manos en el pecho y comenzó a aullar nuevamente. Niel no podía comprender qué significaba aquel llamado y se apresuró a tocar algunos botones en su cámara.

– No te servirá de nada buscar información – dijo el lobo dejando sus aullidos. Al parecer tienes todo acerca de mí en ese objeto, pero este es un poder distinto. Solamente lo he mostrado una vez y fue contra un humano – las aves, los grillos, el bosque, todo se había callado. Comenzaron a aparecer lobos blancos por todos los lados, rodeando a Niel. Desde el bosque vino una enorme manada, todos listos para atacarlo. Metztli se ubicó detrás de todos los lobos, que aguardaban una señal. – ¡Acaben con él! – el Capitán se puso en posición de ataque. El lobo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque. – Mi clan me llama – dijo con voz altanera mientras se introducía en la espesura. Los lobos comenzaron a atacar a Niel.

– ¡Cobarde! – gritó el shinigami mientras la gran masa de lobos blancos le impedía avanzar hacia Metztli. La bola azul comenzó a brillar otra vez. Varias corrientes de aire helado salían congelando todo lo que tocaban. Niel saltó rápidamente para evitar ser congelado él mismo, pero los lobos lo atacaron mordiéndolo y desgarrando su piel. Gritaba de ira y dolor, mientras Metztli seguía caminando. Otro aire más helado salió de la bola y como una cinta comenzó a enganchar a los lobos. En ese instante, un lobo enorme apareció a un costado. Era Tonatiuh. – ¡No! – gritó Niel desesperado y enojado. – ¡Ni se te ocurra, Tonatiuh! – Metztli giró la cabeza y vio el lobo gris. Sus cabellos brillaban intensamente con la luz de la luna.

– Así que este es tu amiguito, ¿eh? Tonatiuh, el Sol – susurró. – Ya entiendo

– ¡Ah! ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! – una explosión sorprendió a Metztli. Niel disparaba hadohs de gran magnitud, desintegrando a los lobos que quedaban. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Su cámara no existía más y su ausencia dejaba ver una cicatriz que cruzaba sus párpados del lado izquierdo. – ¡Ven aquí, Metztli! – insistió gritando al tiempo que usaba shumpo para tomar su funda e ir tras el lobo hollow. Tocó rápidamente la frente de Metztli con la punta de la vaina, sorprendiéndolo. Se arrodilló sin quererlo, paralizado totalmente.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – gritó ofuscado. Niel estaba furioso, pero intentaba controlarse.

– Te vi, te ayudé a encontrar el camino correcto… Pero no lo has seguido, este es tu castigo – una especie de tela que salió de su espada se enrrolló en Metztli. Seis bolas aparecieron detrás de Niel, formando un semicírculo. Cuatro eran transparentes, una era azul y la otra blanca. Una de las esferas transparentes se rompió y rodeó a Metztli que en ese instante recobró el control de su cuerpo y quiso cortar la tela. – ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Todas esas víctimas peleaban por ti como esclavos y tú! ¡Tú ni siquiera te dignaste a agradecerles! – Niel estaba iracundo. – ¡Jamás permitiré que alguien como tu controle al clan sôhne! ¡Jamás! – la bola se cerró con enorme fuerza.

Niel había perdido demasiada energía, pero la furia le permitía mantenerse en pie. Metztli gritaba sin poder liberarse. De pronto los gritos cesaron y la esfera se tornó negra. El ambiente cambió y volvió al Seireitei. Los lobos que aún estaban allí vuelven a la normalidad. Y el líder del clan sôhne, Sivero, dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento que Niel no escucha. Caminó hacia el escuadrón y pisó un insecto congelado, que se partió al instante.

– Lo siento – susurró tristemente. – De verdad que lo siento. Ustedes no tenían nada que ver en esto – una lágrima brotó de su ojo. Todos los shinigamis de su escuadrón estaban allí, menos el Teniente, viéndolo. Kitaro, que estaba al frente, se arrodilló en señal de respeto. Luego todos lo siguieron.

– Lo sentimos, Capitán – Kitaro no dejaba de mirar el suelo. – Fuimos incapaces de ayudarlo – Niel se acercó y lo abrazó.

– Gracias – más calmo. – Esta noche celebraremos por ustedes. Todos ustedes nunca se dividieron, fueron un equipo de verdad. La situación era complicada y pudieron tomar la mejor decisión y lo hicieron como eq – cayó repentinamente al suelo.

– ¡Capitán! – Kitaro lo tomó, llenándose de sangre. En ese instante logró percatarse de la gravedad del estado de Niel.

Una de las pocas mujeres, la Quinta, Mia, se acercó muy interesada por la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Kitaro, notándolo, tomó la mano de la chica.

– Eso no fue producto de esta pelea. Fue mucho antes de ser Capitán – la miró a los ojos. – Es de la primera vez que mostró su bankai – Niel abrió su ojo derecho con dificultad.

– Lo siento Kitaro, yo nunca

– Sabemos que no fue culpa suya, Capitán – se metió Richard.

– ¿Qué? – Mía no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban.

– El – Niel intentaba explicarle, con dificultad. – El día en que liberé mi bankai fue el día en el que decidí no volver a usarlo

* * *

><p><span>Tonatiuh:<span> Zampakutoh de Niel Astron. Son espadas gemelas: una es la espada en si y la otra es la vaina. Cada una tiene tres orificios. La espada los tiene en la parte opuesta al filo y la funda, en la mitad. Dentro de los agujeros de la espada lleva una bola azul. Esta zampakutoh no tiene ataques propios ya que sólo sirve para robar, y posteriormente usar, las habilidades y los ataques de otros.

Shiroi Bijin: Zampakutoh de Rei Ebizawa. En shikai es una katana blanca con su empuñadura celeste. Sus ataques se basan en agua y hielo. Rengen es una técnica curativa de esta zampakutoh que provoca una llovizna curativa que ayuda a recuperar las heridas fácilmente.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	6. La Luna, el Fénix y el Tigre

_**5.**__** La luna, el fénix y el tigre**_

_**Cerca de la Puerta Central**_

Shin Lepard, Teniente de la Primera División, estaba en busca de su oponente cuando se percató de los enormes relámpagos en el cielo y sintió el reiatsu de Ban Alukado elevándose.

– Parece que te has puesto serio, hermano – iba de edificio en edificio. En uno de sus saltos apareció frente a él un adjuchas que le lanzó un golpe, que Shin logró evitar con shumpo. Se detuvo en un techo cercano. – No tendré que buscar más. ¡Soy el Teniente del Primer Escuadrón, Shin Lepard! – gritó. – Puedes decirme tu nombre o no, eso es cuestión tuya

– Es de mala educación no decir mi nombre si tú has dicho el tuyo, soy Klose

– Muy bien, es hora de comenzar. ¡Yo soy el portador del brillo negro! ¡Sentencia! – Shin liberó su zampakutoh y se lanzó a la cara del hollow, que logró evitarlo usando su sonido. – "Tiene buena velocidad" – Klose rió.

– ¿Ese es todo el poder de un Teniente? ¡Que risa! – Shin apareció delante de él dándole un golpe. Klose interpuso sus puños contra la lanza negra y comenzaron a forcejear. – "Esta vez se movió más rápido. ¿Estará jugando conmigo? Maldito"

– "Esta es su fuerza. Muy bien, ya tengo sus datos, es hora de acabarlo" – Shin aplicó más fuerza, lanzándolo lejos. Miró nuevamente al cielo, viendo una enorme columna negra (el rayo negro que usó Ban). – Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi esa técnica, Ban debe estar pasándola muy bien. Acabaré con esto rápido – Klose se puso de pie y volvió al ataque. – Shadow Blade – pronunció Shin y varias sombras que había en el lugar se situaron en el camino que recorrió el adjuchas. Una pequeña sombra se situó justo delante de Shin. – Muere, hollow – clavó la zampakutoh en la sombra que tenía frente a él y esta, instantáneamente, se unió a todas las otras y se clavaron como lanzas en el cuerpo de Klose.

– Es una vergüenza perder tan rápido – murmuró el hollow mientras se quejaba. Shin se introdujo en una de las sombras y apareció delante del adjuchas.

– Los hollows sólo generan destrucción – atravesó a Klose con su lanza y se desintegró. Envainó y un nuevo reiatsu llamó su atención. – ¿De quién podrá ser ese poder? Es parecido al de los Epsadas… Está en el mismo sitio que mi hermano, ¿podrá ser…? – rió. – No tengo por qué preocuparme, Ban es el que se está encargando

_**En algún lugar del Seireitei**_

Haruto Kuchiki, el Teniente de la Sexta División, estaba harto de la situación, pero satisfecho y hasta agradecido de que estuviera absolutamente solo para cumplir esta nueva misión. No soportaría estar en compañía en su actual estado de enojo casi crónico. Miraba con sigilo para detectar la presencia de su futuro enemigo, que al parecer se estaba escondiendo en algún lugar. Cerró los ojos, pudiendo sentir la energía liberada por el Capitán de la Décima División y lanzó un sonido de desprecio.

– ¿Por qué será que a los Capitanes les encanta demostrar todo su poder de esta forma tan vulgar? – comentó en voz baja para sí, pero se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que alguien le respondía.

– ¿Tu crees que podrías derrotar a alguien sin hacer tal demostración? – la voz estaba a sus espaldas. Haruto abrió los ojos y giró, pudiendo ver a uno de los adjuchas mencionado por el Comandante General.

– Supongo. De todas formas podríamos comprobarlo – una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y desenvainó la zampakutoh. Pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz en su interior que hacía tiempo lo molestaba, volvió.

– _Mátalo, es nuestro_ – esa maldita voz le recordaba que le debía la liberación del bankai. Definitivamente no lo haría y menos contra ese debilucho. Realmente necesitaba descargar reiatsu, pero no en esas circunstancias. No podía mostrarse débil y menos frente a esa manga de descerebrados que tenía por compañeros y superiores.

– Bueno, si tú lo dices – el adjuchas sonrió y comenzó a atacar al Teniente desenfrenadamente. Haruto detuvo todos sus golpes con la espada, provocando chispas al contacto con el hierro del menos, que se mostraba molesto con la expresión de satisfacción que mostraba el shinigami. Por eso comenzó a elevar su reiatsu junto con su velocidad y certeza, hasta que logró lastimar levemente la cara de Haruto.

– Al fin lograste tocarme. Por lo visto necesitas alguna demostración de mi superioridad. Hadoh número 31, Shakahou – una bola de fuego impactó contra el adjuchas que lo recibió sin moverse de su lugar.

– Eso no será suficiente – con un rápido movimiento se colocó a espaldas del Teniente y lo cortó en el hombro.

– Esto no me lo esperaba – colocó su mano izquierda debajo de su brazo derecho, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia atrás. – Byakuray – susurró y un haz de luz atravesó el abdomen del hollow, que sonrió más enfáticamente.

– Se va poniendo interesante. ¿Qué más tienes, niño? Escuché por allí que tú tienes un hermoso bankai, pero que no lo puedes controlar – reía el adjuchas frente a la cara de póker de Haruto.

– ¿Y si eso fuera así? ¿Qué harías?

– Seguramente no lo puedes usar…

– ¿Importa? – se alejó con shumpo y giró, mirándolo secamente. – Ya estoy cansado de esto – elevó su zampakutoh apuntando al cielo. – Oscurece todo a tu paso, ¡Kuroitsuki! – un rayo negro atravesó la tierra al mismo tiempo que una fina llovizna comenzó a caer. Haruto, manteniendo su posición con su katana negra erguida en sus manos, contemplaba el cielo oscurecido por la tormenta. – "¿Ebizawa?" – pensó. Aquella lluvia no había sido provocada por su liberación y estaba seguro de que era a causa de la zampakutoh de Rei.

– Hiciste llover, idiota – reprochó el hollow.

– Y ahora me encargaré de que te vayas al infierno – lo miró y agitó su espada. – Seichotsuki – una afilada ráfaga negra se dirigió al adjuchas, que la evadió fácilmente.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿No puedes conmigo? – Haruto, con shumpo, se posicionó detrás de él y clavó la katana en la espalda del menos, atravesándolo. Éste se sorprendió por la velocidad del shinigami.

– No me subestimes, bestia. Por algo soy un Kuchiki. Chisatsuki – un destello negro, proveniente del interior del cuerpo del adjuchas, lo atravesó cortándolo a la mitad. – Hasta nunca – Haruto retiró la espada, pero no la enfundó ni deshizo el shikai. El hollow no se desintegraba, pero sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo.

_**A unos cuantos metros del Primer Escuadrón**_

Asuka Valentine era nueva en su puesto de Teniente y se lamentaba haber comenzado con un ataque de esta magnitud por parte de sus enemigos. Caminaba erráticamente, pensando en que debería estar en su escuadrón, el Cuarto, para poder hablar con alguno de sus subordinados o su Capitana y saber más de esta nueva situación. Pero, por el camino, logró divisar la silueta de un shinigami que conocía desde hacía muchos años. El Teniente de la Décima División, Mike Kennedy.

_Mike Kennedy__ es un shinigami de 160 años que aparenta unos 16. Es alto, de tez clara, rubio platinado y ojos grises. Lleva guantes negros en las manos, una bufanda de color rojo, una cadena de plata con una cruz y su zampakutoh en la espalda. Su carácter es amable y paciente, reconoce y respeta lo justo, así como defiende a sus camaradas. Su zampakutoh es Fénix, de elemento fuego, es la más fuerte del Seireitei de este tipo._

– ¡¿Mike? – gritó, llamando la atención del Teniente. – ¡Hola!

– ¿Ah? – el chico giró. – ¿Asuka? ¡Hola! – se acercaron mutuamente. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Excelente! Hace poco me ascendieron a Teniente – dijo señalando su insignia que llevaba en su brazo.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que seremos otra vez el dúo dinámico? – preguntó Mike con picardía. Un enorme estruendo se escuchó de fondo, junto con una presencia densa. – ¡Diablos! ¡Debo regresar a mi escuadrón! – comenzó a correr. Asuka lo tomó del brazo.

– ¡Mike, espera!

– Ahora no Asuka, ¡más tarde! – Mike desapareció con shumpo.

– No has cambiado en nada… – comentó por lo bajo la chica.

_Asuka Valentine es una joven de larga cabellera roja y ojos azules. Tiene unos 160 años, pero aparenta 16. __De carácter amigable y perseverante, posee una honestidad innata que a veces es la causa del disgusto de personas egoístas o ególatras, valiente y decidida, no duda en defender a sus seres queridos. Es íntima amiga de Mike Kennedy desde poco antes de ingresar en la Academia. Su zampakutoh es de elemento hielo/agua y se llama ToraMizu._

Asuka quedó estática un momento contemplando el lugar por donde Mike se había ido. Cayó en cuenta que también debía dirigirse a su escuadrón, el Cuarto, para ver las novedades que había allí en cuanto a los heridos. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta pero una figura amenazante cayó justo frente a ella, impidiéndole entrar a su cuartel. Era una adjuchas arrancarizada rubia, con ojos color avellana, y un cuerpo voluptuoso.

– Hola – le dijo la holow melosamente. – ¿Te importaría si te aniquilo lenta y dolorosamente?

– ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Identifícate!

– Bueno, ya que vas a morir rápidamente supongo que te lo diré. Soy un adjuchas, me llamo Elizabeth y tú vas a ser mi presa desde ahora, querida

– Pues no pienso permitirlo. No planeo que me asesine alguien que tiene un nombre tan de mal gusto, querida – con sarcasmo.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi bello nombre? ¡Ahora morirás! – arremetió sobre Asuka, dándole un golpe que la shinigami logró desviar con su zampakutoh. Asuka empujó a Elizabeth contra una de las paredes, estrellándola.

– ¡Elévate desde las aguas y congela! ¡ToraMizu!

– Maldita… ¿Quién demonios eres, shinigami? – con rabia.

– Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, ¡Asuka Valentine!

– ¡¿Teniente? ¡Esto será divertido! – dijo mientras salía a gran velocidad de la pared y arremetía contra Asuka. Las espadas impactaron y la arrancar colocó su mano izquierda sobre la hoja de su zampakutoh. – Baila con el viento, ¡Rosa! – en un instante Elizabeth se transformó: tenía una rosa roja en su cabello, su cuerpo se cubrió de huesos que simulaban espinas y le creció una cola parecida a la de un demonio. A modo de casco cubría parte de su cabeza y ojos hasta la mitad de los pómulos, una calavera espantosa. – Prepárate para divertirte hasta la muerte, shinigami – Asuka comenzó con una serie de ataques consecutivos a velocidad, que no tenían ningún efecto sobre la piel de hierro de Elizabeth. Mientras tanto, la hollow daba latigazos con la cola, que cuando alcanzaban el cuerpo de la chica, ésta se sentía más pesada.

– ¿Qué… qué sucede? – preguntó la Teniente, confundida.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Mi querida Rosa suelta esporas paralizantes con cada golpe

– Eres despreciable – sacudió su espada varias veces, formando una especie de tigre de hielo junto a ella. – ¿Quieres diversión? ¡Pues aquí la tienes! – el tigre tenía la capacidad de curar el estado de Asuka. Al sentirse más aliviada, se lanzó hacia Elizabeth, que ya sentía entumecidos sus brazos, piernas y cola, debido a la congelación que habían provocado los ataques previos de la shinigami. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es mucha diversión para la rosa?

– ¡Esto no es nada! Además – sonrió malévolamente, – tu amigo debe estar pasándola aún mejor que nosotras

– Oh, no – Asuka miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el incipiente reiatsu de Mike, que en ese instante se había alterado. – ¡Mike!

_**Pasillos del Seireitei**_

El inicio de los ataques tomó a Tsugumi Izusora, la Teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón, de sorpresa. Se dirigía camino a su escuadrón mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Si bien nunca destacó por su despierta personalidad, el hecho de que un edificio entero que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella saltase por los aires bastó para llamar su atención totalmente.

Tal vez si hubiese permanecido un par de minutos más en la Octava División junto a Chieri se hubiera enterado del ataque y de las órdenes para los Tenientes que acababa de enviar el Capitán Leumnader. En ese caso habría salido corriendo en busca de una esquina segura donde hacerse la muerta.

Por eso, por puro e inconsciente desconocimiento corrió valientemente hacia el adjuchas que estaba divirtiéndose demoliendo edificios y matando gente. La criatura era de todo menos agradable. Era una monstruosidad roja, de cuatro patas y dos tenazas, con una boca muy llena de dientes. Tsugumi al verla, por poco se desmaya.

– Vaya, vaya… Una jovencita que se ha perdido – gruñó divertida la criatura. – ¿Te puedo ayudar?

_**Cerca de la Décima División**_

Mientras tanto, Mike –el Teniente del Décimo Escuadrón– se dirigía con su shumpo a su escuadrón con el objeto de saber qué directivas tenía. Justo cuando estaba a pocos metros, lo detuvo una voz que provenía desde un callejón, una voz muy familiar que no hubiera querido oír en mucho tiempo.

– ¡Epa! ¡Mike! ¿Así que ya eres Teniente?

– Sólo hay una persona que al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre me causa repugnancia – dijo Mike mientras giraba con naturalidad. – ¿No es cierto, Alex?

– ¡Alexander para ti! Hermanito…

– ¿En esto te has convertido luego de morir? – Alexander se acercó más a Mike, saliendo de la penumbra del callejón.

– No me juzgues por lo que soy. Además no tengo por qué hablarte. ¡Vengo a destruirte de una vez por todas!

– ¿Me destruirás al igual que a nuestros padres? ¡Qué gran hijo de puta que eres! – en ese instante pasaron por su cabeza imágenes de la muerte de su hermano mayor Alexander y su posterior conversión en hollow y asesinato de sus padres. La ira se estaba convirtiendo en lo único que podía sentir.

– ¿No me digas que estás enojado por eso? Yo ya no siento nada, es más… ¡lo disfruté! – un sorpresivo ataque por parte de Mike provocó un choque entre sus katanas. Alex podía ver el odio en los ojos de su hermano, un odio que era muy difícil de ver. Lo empujó hacia atrás. – Interesante, ¡al fin podré luchar contigo, hermanito!

– Sólo los hollows piensan de esa forma despiadada. Haré lo que tenga qué hacer – dijo mientras desenvainaba su zampakutoh. – ¡Alex! ¡Ven y enfréntame!

– ¡Prepárate a desaparecer! – los choques violentos de las katanas resonaban en el cielo, llamando la atención de los del Décimo Escuadrón. Rápidamente los shinigamis salieron sólo para encontrarse con la batalla donde su Teniente, que estaba muy molesto, luchaba con un adjuchas emocionado.

– ¡Teniente Kennedy! ¡Lo ayudaremos! – gritó uno de los shinigamis.

– ¡Retrocedan! – la respuesta seca de Mike descolocó a sus subordinados.

– Pero…

– No se preocupen, confíen en mí. ¡Los protegeré sin importar lo que suceda!

– ¡Todos apoyen al Teniente! – gritó el que más destacaba.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Mike con ironía a Alex. – ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo?

– Cállate, que apenas y estoy comenzando. ¡Se amo del cielo, Gerifalte! – corrientes de aire cubrieron al arrancar, tapando su transformación. Una armadura con alas hecha de huesos cubrió su cuerpo, y aparecieron un mandoble en sus manos y un casco en forma de cabeza de águila en su cabeza.

– ¿Tan rápido liberas? ¡Te has vuelto débil, Alex!

– ¡Cállate! Aún no has visto mis nuevos poderes – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Mike. Estrelló su espada con la de él. En ese momento los rayos se intensificaron en el cielo.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Así que el Capitán se ha puesto serio? – mencionó Mike, mirando el cielo.

– ¡No te distraigas! – una ráfaga de viento provocada por Alex rasgó el kimono de Mike, que bufó.

– ¡Alex! ¡Has estropeado mi kimono nuevo! ¡Suficiente! – su zampakutoh comenzó a brillar fuertemente. – Revive de tus cenizas, ¡Fénix! – Alex sonrió. Pocas cosas molestaban a Mike y él había logrado provocarlo, quería que mostrara todo su poder.

– ¡Hey, Mike! Apuesto a que tu novia la está pasando muy bien con la mía – dijo. – Apuesto que la pasan mejor que – un sablazo lo interrumpió, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Mike había empuñado su zampakutoh y de una sola acometida a alta velocidad lo había herido en el pecho.

– ¡Alex! – gritó enfurecido Mike. De su cuerpo salía un reiatsu rojo amenazador que sorprendió a su hermano. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a Asuka? ¡No te lo perdonaré! – un colmillo rojo salió disparado, impactando en Alex y enviándolo hacia atrás, rompiendo varias paredes en dirección al Cuarto Escuadrón. Mike se lanzó hacia su adversario y pudo sentir una llovizna en su rostro. – ¿Y esto? ¿Será obra de Rei-chan? – se dijo mientras buscaba al hollow, listo para aniquilarlo. Un rayo cayó en el horizonte. – Asuka, espero que estés bien

Haruto contemplaba el cielo. Podía ver los rayos provocados por Ban Alukado y aún sentía la llovizna de Rei Ebizawa, junto con otro montón de reiatsus alterándose a cada momento.

Su casi amigo Mike estaba luchando fervientemente y en ese instante podía sentir que se movía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba peleando Asuka. No le agradaba esa mujer, pero su orgullo no le permitía no hacer nada. Suspiró. Aún tenía activado su shikai.

Pudo sentir el reiatsu del Capitán Niel Astron disminuir, entonces decidió volver a su escuadrón a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. En el camino se encontró con Richard, el Cuarto al mando, que al parecer lo estaba buscando.

– ¡Teniente Kuchiki! El Capitán… – Richard estaba algo shokeado.

– Si, sentí su reiatsu – dijo de mala manera.

– ¿Y usted por qué tiene su espada liberada? – Haruto lo miró enfurecido. – ¿Vamos? – cambió de tema.

– No, antes tengo otra cosa qué hacer

– ¿Vio a la Capitana Ebizawa?

– Ella está yendo al Escuadrón – creyendo obvia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo hacía falta sentir su reiatsu.

– Está bien, no tarde por favor. Podemos necesitarlo – Richard se fue.

Haruto envainó su zampakutoh. Tenía que ir en su ayuda aunque no le cayera bien, por lo que podía notar a esa distancia tendría problemas pronto. Usando su shumpo llegó al campo de batalla, cerca del Cuarto Escuadrón, pero no se apareció frente a Asuka, sólo se quedó observando desde un rincón, ocultando su reiatsu.

– Veremos qué puedes hacer – susurró.

Asuka estaba realmente furiosa. No sólo habían interrumpido su encuentro con su amigo de toda la vida, sino que ahora estaba enterada de que le habían tendido una trampa.

– ¡Eres detestable! – gritó Asuka a Elizabeth mientras osciló la espada y varias estalactitas salieron rumbo a su oponente, las cuales dieron en el blanco y congelaron sus brazos. – ¡Te tengo!

– ¿De qué hablas? – poco a poco el hielo de los brazos de Elizabeth creció hasta congelarla. Cubría desde sus piernas hasta el cuello. La adjuchas se zafó dificultosamente de su prisión de hielo y comenzó a atacarla desmesuradamente con su cola. Asuka sólo pudo evitar ser golpeada. – ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer, cara bonita?

– ¡No! ¡Apenas comienzo! – de pronto los ataques de la hollow cobraban mayor velocidad, hasta que inevitablemente la golpeó haciéndole una herida leve cerca de las costillas del lado derecho. Asuka se estrelló contra el suelo e inmediatamente Elizabeth lanzó un cero que levantó una enorme cortina de humo, impidiendo que se viera el lugar donde impactó.

– ¡No eres rival para mi, niña! – una veloz sombra se posicionó detrás de Elizabeth y la atacó a quemarropa, hiriéndola en la espalda, congelando sus articulaciones.

– ¿A quién le estás hablando? ¡Tú no eres competencia para alguien como yo! – gritó Asuka desde atrás de la arrancar. Elizabeth miró hacia el lugar donde supuestamente había herido con su cero a Asuka y sólo vio restos de lo que fue una estatua de hielo.

– ¡Me hartaste, niña! – gritó la hollow iracunda. Su cola se transformó en una punta afiladísima con reiatsu acumulado, haciendo que ésta vibrara a alta velocidad. Golpeó a Asuka, lastimándola seriamente en el hombro. Elizabeth sonrió macabramente. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabó el hielo, shinigami?

– "Mierda, no podré esquivarla por mucho tiempo más. A este paso…" – pensó Asuka mientras esquivaba con dificultar una nueva tanda de ataques. En un momento pudo oscilar la espada y aparecieron tres tigres que inmediatamente la protegieron. Dos de ellos se sacrificaron, estrellándose contra la base de la cola de Elizabeth, congelándosela. Mientras, el tercero curaba rápidamente las heridas de su portadora. Miró a su oponente que se notaba algo confundida con el novedoso ataque. – Segunda danza, ¡Frozen Beauty! – los tigres, que se habían regenerado debido al movimiento de la espada de Asuka, rodearon a la arrancar sin atacarla. Abrieron sus bocas y lanzaron unos proyectiles de hielo. Elizabeth, sin pensarlo, cortó a dos de los tigres pero no pudo detectar que el tercero le plantó cara y abrió las fauces justo en su rostro. – Se terminó, Elizabeth – el tigre se autodestruyó, congelando completamente a Elizabeth. Se había transformado en una estatua de hielo macizo.

Varias balas provenientes desde detrás de la pared del patio rompieron el muro y fueron directo hacia Asuka, que no pudo contenerlas y fue derribada. Impactó sobre una de los muros pero inmediatamente se reincorporó observando al nuevo recién llegado, que intentaba liberar a Elizabeth, calentando con su reiatsu el hielo.

– Te dije que no la subestimaras o te podría dar una paliza, cariño

– Si – contestó Elizabeth, comenzando a sentir nuevamente sus músculos. – Pero ahora que llegaste amor, me ayudarás a eliminar a esa niña y a sus felinos

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Asuka, desesperada. – ¡Ban

– ¡Asuka, no! – una voz la detuvo. Asuka se emocionó al verlo.

– ¡Mike! ¡Estás bien! – dijo entre sorprendida y confundida mientras corrió a abrazarlo.

– Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero tenía asuntos familiares que atender – la soltó. – Asuka, está prohibido liberar el bankai por orden de Kazuki

– Entiendo… ¿Dijiste asuntos familiares?

– Él no es un adjuchas cualquiera, es mí

– ¿Vamos a estar todo el día aquí discutiendo sobre nuestro parentesco o pelearemos? – protestó Alex, volviendo a entrar en batalla. Mike volvió a desprender el mismo reiatsu rojo que hacía un momento atrás. Asuka lo miraba con temor, sabiendo qué significaba aquello.

– Asuka, descansa. ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

– ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tengo asuntos que atender!

– ¡Vamos Asuka! – ambos arremetieron sobre sus oponentes.

Haruto seguía observando todo. Al ver el gran poder de Asuka respiró aliviado, aunque no entendía por qué se sentía así. Al ver llegar a Mike se dispuso a retirarse con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

– Suerte – dijo en voz baja. No quería presenciar más escenas de despliegues ridículos de poderes innecesarios. Desapareció con shumpo. Mike sonrió, mirando hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Haruto.

– Gracias – dijo para sí, pero Asuka lo oyó.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó mientras evadía los ataques de Elizabeth.

– Sólo digamos que un amigo acaba de irse para no interrumpirnos

– ¿Qué? – confundida.

– ¡Basta de charla! – gritó Alex. – ¡Luchemos de una vez, hermanito!

– ¡¿Él es tu hermano? – gritó sorprendida Asuka.

– Si, o lo que queda de él. Mi hermano mayor, Alexander

– Ya que nos estamos presentando, te diré que ella es mi novia, Elizabeth. Eli, saluda a mi hermano menor y a su chica

– ¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo y adorable! – dijo melosamente. Luego cambió su mirada por una de odio. – ¡Lástima que tenga que morir!

– Aún conservas tu buen gusto, debo admitirlo. Pero te equivocas en lo que dices, ella no es mi novia – Asuka ocultó su mirada detrás del flequillo. – Pero sin embargo, es muy importante para mí y no dejaré que nada le pase

– Mike…

– No te preocupes – se volteó mirándola por un instante. – Te protegeré con mi vida – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Asuka se sonrojó.

– ¡Qué tierno! – se burló Alex. – En fin, ¡vamos! – Mike se acercó rápidamente. Su espada brillaba y la katana de Alex también, de color amarillo intenso. Intercambiaban estocadas en el aire mientras Asuka invocaba tres tigres más y todos arremetieron contra Elizabeth, que luchaba para deshacerse de ellos.

Mike se distrajo al notar un reiatsu muy calmo dentro de las filas de los shinigamis. Primero pensó que era el de Rei, pero desistió al notarlo en otro sitio. El de Ban estaba alteradísimo debido a su pelea, así que no podía ser él.

– ¡No te distraigas! – le gritó Alex, trayéndolo nuevamente a la pelea. Clavó su zampakutoh en el pecho y la giró aún estando clavada en Mike. El Teniente gritó de dolor y retrocedió. La ira lo envolvió por un instante y un ataque sorpresivo que salió de su aura impactó en una de las alas de Alex, destrozándola completamente. – ¡Mierda!

– "¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?" – se preguntó Mike. Su respiración era agitada y su visión se volvía borrosa. – "No importa, no puedo usar eso todavía"

Mike y Alex continuaron su lucha. Mientras tanto a Asuka no le iba tan mal. Había podido romper poco a poco la defensa de Elizabeth, que con cada ataque de su segunda danza la hollow retrocedía. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, lanzó un cero directo a Asuka, que lo esquivó.

– ¡Despídete de este mundo! – le gritó Elizabeth.

– ¡Asuka! – Mike gritó el nombre de su amiga al comprender que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. El cielo se volvió negro. El shinigami se lanzó sobre Asuka interponiéndose entre el ataque de Elizabeth y ésta. Fue traspasado en el hombro izquierdo por la cola puntiaguda de la arrancar. Asuka sólo pudo observar horrorizada la escena.

– ¡Imposible! – dijo Elizabeth sorprendida.

– ¡Mike! – las fuerzas del Teniente iban mermando. Giró para ver a Elizabeth con una expresión fría en extremo. La adjuchas pudo ver sus ojos totalmente rojos. En un rápido movimiento, Mike cortó la cola de Elizabeth y la arrojó a un lado. – ¡Mike! – repitió Asuka al notar que nada estaba como siempre. – ¿Estás bien?

– Si – la voz del Teniente era diferente. – Sólo necesito un tiempo para regenerarme – Asuka sonrió sabiendo que estaba mintiéndole.

– ¿Por qué? – ocultó su mirada en su flequillo nuevamente, conteniendo las lágrimas. – ¡¿Por qué te arriesgaste para salvarme?

– Porque – contestó suavemente Mike – eres la única persona importante que me queda de mi infancia – su actitud cambió y se encaminó a la lucha contra su hermano. Asuka lo tomó por el brazo.

– Por favor – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – no te esfuerces mucho

– Lo se – se fue rumbo al cielo donde Alex lo esperaba disgustado.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cortarme la cola? – Elizabeth estaba dolorida. – ¡Me la pag – se detuvo al notar que el reiatsu de Asuka se incrementó a niveles altísimos. La energía que se desprendía de su cuerpo era azul.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste? – sus ojos mostraban su furia. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste herir a Mike? – con un rápido movimiento la envió hacia una pared. Elizabeth lanzó un cero para poder escapar y se elevó por el aire.

– Así que la pequeña shinigami se enfadó porque lastimé a su amiguito… – Asuka se lanzó hacia ella con tres tigres a su alrededor, que se fusionaron en uno y lanzó una gran bola de hielo. Elizabeth hizo crecer una nueva cola y con su mano lanzó unas espinas en dirección a la Teniente. Asuka las esquivó mientras la esfera de hielo se suspendía en el aire. La hollow la cortó sin problemas y sonrió maléficamente. – ¡Ahora sí! ¡Comienza lo divertido!

* * *

><p><span>Sentencia:<span> Es la zampakutoh de Shin Lepard. En shikai se transforma en una lanza negra. Su elemento es la oscuridad y puede manipular las sombras de su entorno.

Kuroitsuki: Es la zampakutoh de Haruto Kuchiki. En shikai es una katana totalmente negra con dos cordones dorados que en las puntas tienen dos pequeñas borlas. Tiene varios ataques, que se corresponden con las fases de la luna. Seichotsuki: primera fase, luna creciente. Chisatsuki: tercera fase, luna menguante.

ToraMizu: Es la zampakutoh de Asuka Valentine. Es una katana con la empuñadura azul con franjas blancas. En shikai, la hoja se vuelve azul y puede congelar cualquier cosa que toque.

Fénix: Es la zampakutoh de Mike Kennedy. Sin liberar es un mandoble sin funda que lleva en la espalda. En shikai se transforma en una katana, la vaina es de un color rojo intenso y brillante, la guarda toma forma de dragón y la empuñadura está cubierta de cintas blancas.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	7. Sin bankai 3

_**6.**__** Sin bankai 3: final**_

_**Primera División**_

Tras haber hablado con Niel, Kazuki había regresado a su escuadrón a esperar cualquier novedad por parte de los Capitanes. Había ordenado a Kureno Yamashita, el Capitán de la Doceava División, monitorear personalmente todas las batallas y las entradas y posibles filtraciones de parte de Hueco Mundo. Además, había enviado a Kuro Hitsuya, el Capitán de la Treceava División, y a Bastian Belmont, Capitán de la Novena División, a custodiar las puertas Sur y Norte que no habían sido atacadas.

Shin Lepard, el Teniente de la Primera División, fue el primero en entrar a la sala de reuniones a informar su situación.

– Capitán Asakura, ya terminé mi trabajo. Pero hay algo que me tiene muy preocupado…

– Dime, Shin – Kazuki estaba sentado en el sillón.

– Es que hace poco sentí un reiatsu parecido al de los Espada. Me parece que fue uno de los vasto lordes que ingresó al Seireitei, justo el que luchaba con mi hermano

– Si, yo también lo sentí. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No es tu hermano el que está luchando contra él? No entiendo cuál es la dificultad. Tú y yo conocemos muy bien su poder. Para él no será mucho problema, aún sin bankai

– Tiene razón Capitán

_**En la zona alejada donde luchaban**__** Ban y Miraku**_

– ¡Destruye los cielos, Rairyuu! – Ban liberó su zampakutoh nuevamente y Miraku se colocó en posición de pelea. – Veo que ya has recuperado tu brazo. Se podría decir que has recuperado tus energías. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy en calara desventaja, ¿no crees lo mismo, Cucho?

– ¿Cucho? – preguntó Miraku extrañado. – ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

– Es que tu nombre es muy feo y me gustaría llamarte de alguna otra forma. Cucho, por ejemplo. Así se llama mi perro

– Lo que te hará caer será tu gran confianza – ambos desaparecieron y sólo se pudieron observar varios chispazos en el cielo.

– Ríndete, Cucho – Ban evitaba los ataques y atacaba. – Aún tienes tiempo. Mira que debes aprovechar que estoy emocionado, luego me tocará matarte

– Tus juegos mentales no servirán como antes – conversaban mientras atacaban intensamente. – Ya sé cómo peleas, tratas de desequilibrar al rival y así lograr que no piense claramente y vencerlo

– Oh… Al parecer la arrancarización te hizo más inteligente, Cucho. Pero ya es suficiente – cambió su sonrisa por un rostro serio y alejó a Miraku con un fuerte golpe con su zampakutoh.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste serio de nuevo? OK, yo también lo haré. ¡Enfurécete! ¡Savage! – el hollow tomó una forma muy similar a la que tenía antes de su transformación, sólo que tenía unas garras largas como espadas y una armadura encima. Ban, al ver esta nueva transformación, se quitó su haori negro y las sandalias. Tiró todo al suelo, generando un enorme hueco y una considerable nube de polvo. – ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estabas peleando con esas cosas puestas?

– Si, es que me gusta entrenar en todo momento. Por eso siempre llevo puestos esos limitadores físicos. Ahora si estoy listo para terminar con esta batalla. "¡Pendejo de mierda! Ese mocoso me ha hecho llegar a esto por no dejarme liberar el bankai… Pero bueno, hacía tiempo que no me entregaba tan a fondo en una batalla" – Ban desapareció y apareció frente a Miraku, que reaccionó inmediatamente a atacarlo, pero no le atinó porque el capitán desapareció antes para luego aparecer del lado derecho. El hollow volvió a fallar y Ban a desaparecer y aparecer del lado izquierdo, dándole una fuerte patada y mandándolo lejos. – Veo que puedes seguir mi shumpo con tu sonido, Cucho – Miraku se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia Ban, que logró evitar con dificultad todos los ataques del arrancar.

– "Se ha vuelto incluso más rápido que yo en mi estado de liberación completa. Si tan sólo consiguiera darle un golpe lo acabaría" – pensó Miraku, un poco agitado. Ban lo sorprendió atacándolo por la derecha con su espada. Dio en el brazo, que gracias a la armadura no pudo tocar.

– ¿Así que tienes esta armadura que es tan resistente? – hacía fuerza sobre la armadura. – Al parecer me será muy difícil atravesarla con mi espada en shikai, a menos que… ¿Qué está pasando? – la armadura se endureció, evitando que pudiera sacar la katana. Miraku aprovechó esto para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que este escupa sangre por la boca.

– ¿Ves, estúpido? – Miraku reía. – Por fin hice que te quedaras quieto. Ahora si, ¡muere! – Miraku clavó sus garras en el cuerpo de Ban, haciendo que la sangre brotara por las heridas. Pero, de pronto, quedó paralizado. – ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!

– Cucho, Cucho, Cucho. ¿De verdad pensaste que siendo el más veloz no podría evitar tu ataque? Si lo que hubiera querido era evitar tu ataque, simplemente tenía que soltar mi espada y luego la tomaba nuevamente. Pero mi meta era otra, era hacer que me atacaras con tus garras y así paralizarte con las altas corrientes eléctricas. Si no puedo atravesar tu armadura, te mataré desde adentro. Over Load. "Debo terminar rápido, esta técnica no está hecha para el shikai" – Ban se cargó él mismo de electricidad, aumentando su metabolismo y con él sus habilidades físicas. – "Concentraré mi energía eléctrica en su brazo para poder destruirlo desde adentro" – dirigió toda la energía que había acumulado hacia las garras de Miraku que aún permanecían dentro de él. La carga eléctrica pasó al cuerpo del hollow destruyendo su armadura y parte del interior de su cuerpo.

– Has sabido jugar tus cartas, shinigami. Me alegra haber luchado contra ti, fue muy emocionante. Ahora, mátame. Ya no puedo seguir combatiendo

– OK – irónico. – Pero no esperes palabras cursis de mi parte. Para mi sólo fuiste un hollow más que mato. Te dejaré morir con el orgullo de haber hecho que Ban Alukado, Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, se esfuerce al máximo. Adiós, Cucho – Ban redirigió todas la energía restante a su zampakutoh generando un aura eléctrica enorme. Atravesó al arrancar de forma vertical, haciendo que este explote. Inmediatamente después, selló su espada y la envainó.

_**Zona Este – Bosque**_

Azur se había puesto serio y su transformación lo demostró. Los símbolos de rayos en su cuerpo fueron creciendo hasta cambiar totalmente la tonalidad del mismo, de blanco a negro. Eliarco esperó en posición, considerando el liberar o no su zampakutoh. El hollow, sin demasiados miramientos se limitó a golpear con su brazo desnudo un árbol que estaba cerca. Este, en cuestión de instantes, se pudrió completamente y se derrumbó.

– Este es mi poder, shinigami. Te recomiendo que liberes de una vez tu espada y te prepares para luchar

– Y yo te recuerdo, hollow, que no necesito mi espada para vencer a alguien como tú – habiendo decidido lo que iba a hacer envainó de nuevo su daga, esa sería una lucha rápida. Sin más dilaciones Azur se abalanzó sobre Eliarco, el cual ya había previsto esa acción e inmediatamente realizó un hadoh, esta vez lanzando un rayo blanco que atravesó a su enemigo. Normalmente un conjuro de bajo nivel no habría hecho daño alguno a un menos de la categoría de Azur, sin embargo Eliarco era de los Capitanes con mayor capacidad de kidoh, por eso un hechizo tan simple como el hadoh número 5 pudo herir seriamente a su contrincante.

– Debes ser tú el Capitán del que me hablaron. Ese que no sacaría su arma bajo ningún concepto y se limitaría a usar kidoh para vencer – aunque seguía mostrándose sociable, Azur continuaba intentando golpear al shinigami una y otra vez, sin suerte.

– ¿Esperas que te crea con una explicación tan simple? La mayoría de los Capitanes se habrían negado a liberar su espada ante ti – el hollow, gruñendo, volvió a arremeter contra Eliarco, el cual volvió a usar el hadoh número 5 para contraatacar.

– Mmm... Supongo que es cierto eso que dices. Pero, ¿y si te dijese que tu arma se llama Alamion? ¿Me creerías entonces? – Eliarco se detuvo en seco.

– "¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi zampakutoh? Apenas algunos capitanes lo saben, no suelo usarla por estar incompleta" – estrechó los ojos estudiando a su enemigo, al tiempo que preparaba en su mente dos hechizos que le darían la victoria final con seguridad. – ¿Cómo sabes eso, Azur? No suelo contar el nombre de mi arma por ahí – en ese momento inició un cántico completo, esperando sacar todo el poder de su próximo movimiento.

– Si me vences, te lo haré saber. Te lo garantizo – el menos también se puso en movimiento, esperando llegar hasta su enemigo a tiempo. El golpe habría bastado para destruir otro árbol, e incluso a un shinigami, sin embargo Eliarco no lo esquivó, sino que interpuso su mano en el camino al tiempo que concluía el cántico.

– Hadoh número 66, Sobren Sokatsui – las llamas azules barrieron a su enemigo, impidiendo el contacto que habría resultado fatal. La destrucción acabó con varios metros de bosque, dejando un nuevo claro en la zona. En medio del área destruida, se hallaba Azur terriblemente herido y próximo a su muerte. – Sigues vivo. Es asombroso tu aguante – reconoció Eliarco mientras observaba al hollow moribundo.

– Je, hice una promesa, shinigami. Supongo que podría interesarte – la calma del capitán acabó ahí y los nervios lo traicionaron, pues estaba realmente ansioso por saber de lo que hablaba el hollow. – La dueña de Izengual nos dio órdenes a los tres que estábamos en el bosque. Ella consideró que si esperábamos podríamos enfrentarnos a ti – a Azur no le quedaba más aliento y eso no hacía más que aumentar la tensión de Eliarco. – Ella… quería que te transmitiésemos un mensa… je – volvió a tomar aire, realmente estaba acabándosele el tiempo. – Si vas dentro de cinco días a Tokio a medianoche, podrás encontrarla. Su reiatsu te ayudará – finalmente el menos dejó de respirar y su forma se disipó en el aire, dejando a Eliarco totalmente confundido.

– "No entiendo. ¿Significa eso que Izengual es la zampakutoh de un hollow? ¡Eso no es posible! Sus zampakutohs no son como las nuestras…"

_**Cuarto Escuadrón**_

Mike luchaba ferozmente con Alex, recordando lo que pasó al verlo asesinar sus seres queridos y aunque le fallaban las fuerzas debido a la herida que aún tenía en el hombro, intentaba por todos los medios que Alex no lo notara.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Tu herida no te deja luchar?

– Sólo necesito un brazo para acabar contigo – Alex atacaba desde todos los ángulos y Mike se defendía con un solo brazo lo mejor que podía, aunque aún no se lograba regenerar por completo. Alex logró romper por un momento la defensa de su hermano y lanzó una especie de pequeña lanza, que impactó en la zampakutoh de Mike.

– "Mierda, a este paso nunca podré atacarlo. A no ser que…" – pensó Mike e inmediatamente tomó la ofensiva. Movió la espada para generar un ataque que impactó directamente en Alex, haciéndolo retroceder con llamas en su brazo.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?

– Colas de Fénix. Agitando mi zampakutoh a alta velocidad, puedo lanzar proyectiles de fuego cargados de reiatsu. Es muy inflamable y puede penetrar incluso la piel de hierro de los adjuchas. Además tienen una pequeña sorpresa dentro

– ¿Sorpresa? – las llamas explotaron, haciendo que el brazo de Alex cayera al suelo y se consumiera.

– La verdad es que las colas son algo – con gran velocidad se colocó detrás de su hermano – explosivas. ¡Hadoh número 33! ¡Sokatsui! – Alex no pudo reaccionar y el kidoh dio sobre su espalda, levantando una enorme cortina de humo.

Mientras tanto, Asuka y Elizabeth habían bajado a tierra lanzando hechizos, ceros y algún que otro ataque frontal.

– Parece que te has debilitado, Elizabeth – comentó Asuka.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Aún puedo luchar! – Asuka siguió atacando junto a uno de sus tigres de hielo mientras Elizabeth comenzó a acumular reiatsu en una mano para lanzar un Gran Rey Cero, al mismo tiempo que se defendía con su cola. En uno de esos ataques, Asuka cortó levemente la mejilla izquierda de la hollow que quedó impactada y sorprendida.

– Perdona, ¿te lastimé? – sarcásticamente. Elizabeth, rápidamente la atacó con la cola y la shinigami esquivó el impacto pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el cero que le venía encima. El tigre la defendió pero fue enviado lejos gracias al impacto. Asuka se enfureció y Elizabeth lamió la sangre que brotaba de su mejilla. – Amiga, ¡eso es asqueroso!

– No más asqueroso que el verte desgarrada por mi espada, pequeña – volvió a atacarla de frente, pero viendo que era inútil gracias a su defensa de espinas, Asuka cambió de táctica atacando lateralmente. Elizabeth no dejaba de disparar continuamente espinas. Una de ellas dio en el pecho de la Teniente, haciendo que se detuviera completamente. – ¡Ja! ¿Qué dices a eso, niña? – Asuka se clavó su propia espada en el pecho, justo sobre la herida. Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Gracias a lo que había hecho estaba recobrando sus energías. Arremetió contra la hollow con su zampakutoh, dando directo en su corazón.

– ¿Cómo… tu…?

– Es la habilidad de mi zampakutoh. Cura completamente mientras la tenga habilitada

– ¡Maldita! ¡Te aborres… co…shi… ni… ga… – no pudo continuar ya que se había desplomado, muriendo en el acto.

– Al fin, terminó

– ¡Eli! – Alex usó su sonido para desviarse de la batalla con Mike y correr hacia el cuerpo de su novia que ya estaba sin vida. Miró a Asuka con rabia mientras Mike bajó y se paró junto a ella.

– Se acabó, Alex – sentenció Mike.

– ¡Aún no! Encontraré la forma de revivirla y después de eso, ¡te asesinaré, shinigami!

– Sabes que es inútil, déjalo ya – le recomendó Mike. Alex dejó el cuerpo de Elizabeth en el suelo y arremetió una vez más contra su hermano. Mike sólo hizo un movimiento con su katana que dio en el pecho de Alex, que cayó inmediatamente desplomado en el suelo. El Teniente se acercó y lo apuntó. – ¡Este no es el fin!

– No, tienes razón, es un nuevo comienzo – clavó su zampakutoh en la cabeza de Alex, matándolo inmediatamente. – Hermano… – una lágrima se escapó de su ojo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Asuka se acercó y curó las heridas de Mike. Sabía que él sufrió siempre por la muerte de su hermano y ahora con más razón, pero algo le decía que no sería la última vez que se verían. Gentilmente colocó su mano sobre la de él, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él sonrió y ella también.

– Mike, mejor volvamos

– Si – se detuvo un momento mientras ella caminaba hacia el Cuarto Escuadrón. – Hermano, espero que donde estés hayas encontrado al fin la paz

_**En algún lugar entre el Octavo y el Doceavo Escuadrón**_

– ¡Socorro! – Tsugumi, haciendo gala de una cantidad de valor asombrosa, al menos para ella, había logrado evitar salir corriendo y se limitó a gritar como una poseída mientras se defendía con su zampakutoh de los ataques del menos. El cual, muy divertido con la actuación de la Teniente, le seguía el juego.

– Pero señorita, ¿cómo es que reacciona de esta forma? Un servidor no deseaba más que hablar – soltó una risotada la monstruosidad con pinzas, mientras acorralaba a la asustada shinigami.

Tsugumi, hasta ese momento, había probado diversos aparatos contra hollows, hasta llegar a una conclusión: los menos no tenían las mismas condiciones físicas que los hollows normales.

– ¡Hadoh número 33, Sokatsui! – se decidió a dar un paso más y usar kidoh, con el fin de ganar tiempo, pues suponía que alguien oiría la lucha. Sin embargo, sus mejores cálculos fueron abandonados cuando vio que su hechizo no hizo ningún daño a su enemigo.

– ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, supongo que puedo ponerme a comer de una vez. ¡Es de mala educación jugar con la comida! – el menos cargó contra ella con la idea de matarla, cuanto antes mejor. Fue entonces cuando Tsugumi comprendió del todo que iba a morir si no hacía nada al respecto y su miedo alcanzó el límite.

En el Doceavo Escuadrón, Kureno estaba contemplando unos enormes monitores acompañado desde atrás por uno de los miembros de su división. Se distrajo un momento y miró hacia el lugar desde donde se podía sentir el reiatsu de Tsugumi junto al de un hollow.

– Vaya, Tsugi-chan ha sido acorralada – lo mencionó como un dato más sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque la reacción en su subalterno no fue la misma.

– ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Tsug… a la Teniente Izusora? – dijo el Tercer oficial, realmente preocupado por el bienestar de su Teniente.

– ¿Para qué? Tsugi-chan va a vencer en cuestión de segundos a ese menos, su miedo ha llegado al máximo – al ver la expresión de asombro de su oficial suspiró y continuó. – Bueno, ahora cállate mientras te lo explico, porque sólo lo haré una vez – Kureno tomó aire y comenzó con su explicación. – Al poco de ascender a mi mando, Tsugi-chan era una jovencita con las mismas capacidades de combate y arrojo que cualquier otro shinigami, pero ambos nos pusimos a indagar sobre una nueva droga que ayudaría en las peleas a los shinigamis. La droga tenía como finalidad aumentar el valor de los shinigamis, así como sus sentidos y su eficacia con los hollows. Por supuesto, al ser algo – carraspeó – poco ético, decidimos hacerlo en solitario y experimentar con nosotros mismos

– ¡¿Con ustedes mismos? Señ – guardó silencio al ver la cara de su Capitán, que odiaba que le interrumpiesen.

– Tsugi-chan decidió tomar ella la droga, argumentado que sólo hacia falta un conejillo de Indias. El resultado fue chocante – suspiró. – Ahora les tiene una poderosa fobia a los hollow, tanto que los evitará a cualquier precio. Para colmo ya no está predispuesta a luchar como debería esperarse de una Teniente. Hasta aquí todo había sido un fracaso. Pero sin embargo, me di cuenta de que si se la acorrala y se le impide huir del hollow, su estado emocional cambia. Se vuelve una asesina que acabará con cualquier hollow que se encuentre cerca. Además su poder crecerá lo suficiente como para volverla amenazante ante cualquier arrancar. No vamos a ayudarla porque podría atacarnos a nosotros si nos interponemos entre ella y su presa

Tsugumi cambió su mirada por una de odio.

– ¡Protégeme, Durel! – la orden fue más bien aullada, pues no podía esperar más. Deseaba matar cuanto antes a ese hollow que la había molestado. El menos, que algo sabía de reiatsu, supo que acababa de despertar un serio problema y por ello arremetió con una de sus pinzas contra la shinigami. Pero, al ver que su pinza fue cortada en cuatro pedazos por una garra de muñeca que a duras penas pudo ver, comprendió que debía huir. La posición de combate de Tsugumi era casi animal. Iba encorvada con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Sólo su cabeza se mostraba erguida y observaba con ojos asesinos a su presa. – Por favor – susurró con el tono más dulce que el menos había oído en mucho tiempo. – Si eres tan amable, ¿te importaría no moverte mucho mientras te mato? – si ese tono se hubiese usado para convencer a Satori de que le trajera música o de que Eliarco la invitara a comer, habría servido sin problemas. Sin embargo en ese momento, sonó realmente aterrador para su enemigo, que intentó huir.

La batalla acabó casi instantáneamente, porque Tsugumi lo cortó en varios trozos usando a Durel. Después de que el hollow desapareció, ella se desmayó, pensando en su cálida división y en pasar al menos una semana en su laboratorio.

_**Décimo Escuadrón**_

Mike volvió a su escuadrón – el décimo – donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Allí también estaba el Capitán, Ban Alukado, que ya había regresado de su enfrentamiento.

– ¡Ban! ¡Volviste! – dijo animado Mike, al encontrarse a su Capitán en uno de los pasillos.

– Si, si. Fue fácil vencer a ese tipo. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

– Lo derroté, pero…

– ¿Pero? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos! ¡Escúpelo!

– Capitán, debo estar un momento a solas – se excusó Mike, sintiendo que un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

– ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Toda la tarde, desde que llegué, el escuadrón entero estuvo preguntándome a cada rato por ti, ¡que panda de críos!

– Perdone las molestias. Si me disculpa… – desapareció con shumpo.

– ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este? ¡Bueno! – siguió caminando hacia su oficina, sólo pensando en el sake que bebería a continuación.

Mike, no paraba de pensar en su hermano muerto mientras caminaba erráticamente por el Seireitei. Al pasar por la puerta del Sexto Escuadrón notó que no se había dado cuenta de a dónde iba. Pasó por su mente Asuka, pero pensó que era muy tarde para ir a verla. La luna llena ya estaba en lo alto y la noche era preciosa.

_**Cuarto Escuadrón**_

Asuka, al fin, entró en su división. Quería relajarse y nada mejor que un buen baño caliente en la tina. Mientras recordaba los sucesos recientes y su batalla no dejaba de pensar en lo que Mike le había dicho: "Ella es muy importante para mi y no dejaré que nada le pase". "No te preocupes, te protegeré con mi vida".

Mientras pensaba en aquello, un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro y se hundió más en el agua. Cuando sus pensamientos pasaron y estaba más calma, salió de la tina y se puso la bata. Vio la luna llena a través de una de las ventanas y salió al pequeño balcón. Vio una sombra pasar por sobre los techos y sintió el reiatsu de Mike. Sonrió y fue a cambiarse dentro.

Mike había ido directamente y hasta inconscientemente a la zona de entrenamiento de su escuadrón, donde había un lago artificial con un bonito y pintoresco puente que lo cruzaba. Se paró justo sobre el puente, mirando un punto cualquiera e intentando poner su mente en blanco.

– ¡Mike! – el llamado de Asuka llegando como si nada y haciéndose la tonta lo distrajo y volteó hacia ella, que venía subiendo al puente. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Ah, Asuka! – sonrió. – Sólo paseaba un rato para despejar la cabeza – dirigió su mirada a la luna. – Es hermosa, ¿no te parece? – Asuka se detuvo junto a él.

– Si, es hermosa – miró un momento a la luna y luego dirigió su vista a Mike. – Lamento lo de tu hermano – lo tomó del brazo y se apoyó en su hombro.

– No te preocupes, era inevitable que nos enfrentáramos algún día

– Es decir que no sientes remordimientos por enfrentarte con él

– No me malinterpretes. Lo quería porque era mi hermano, pero tenía que hacerlo

– Lamento que se haya vuelto malvado

– No te preocupes, algún día lo encontraré…

– ¿Encontrarlo? – Mike la miró confiado y notó la confusión de Asuka, que aún lo tenía por el brazo.

– ¿Eh? Asuka, ¿no sabes de esto? – la chica seguía sin comprender. – Pues verás, mi zampakutoh tiene la habilidad de resucitar y quitar la maldad de las almas, pero a cambio – miró nuevamente al cielo y Asuka sintió una presión en su pecho. – Se borran todos los recuerdos de esa persona, su vida pasada, sus amistades, todo

– ¡Que triste! ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

– Nada. Así es la habilidad de mi zampakutoh. Sólo espero poder encontrarlo. ¿Sabes Asuka? – volvió a mirarla. – Cuando vagaba sin rumbo tú le diste significado a mi vida y me diste un camino para seguir: protegerte a ti y a mis seres queridos. Asuka, gracias – la felicidad que sentía la shinigami era infinita y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Mike y a apretar su brazo con ternura.

– No tienes que darlas

_**A la mañana siguiente, en el Décimo Escuadrón**_

Agotado era una palabra que le quedaba chica a Mike. Había cumplido con el arduo y famoso entrenamiento de Ban, "Cuatro horas y Cincuenta y Nueve minutos", y estaba realmente cansado. Se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol en el parque de su división a descansar, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Sin querer se quedó dormido. En eso, Haruto llegó con cara de pocos amigos buscando al Teniente para entretenerse un rato con algún juego de cartas.

– ¡Oye, Mike! Vamos a – se detuvo al notar que estaba profundamente dormido.

– ¡Teniente Kuchiki! – se acercó el Quinto oficial del Décimo.

– ¡Tu! ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a este que está dormido en medio de la mañana? – preguntó malhumorado.

– Pues… verá… El Capitán nos ha puesto a todos en el entrenamiento de "Cuatro horas y Cincuenta y Nueve minutos" y el Teniente tuvo la peor de las rutinas

– Ya veo… Mejor me voy. ¡No le digas que vine! – su expresión era gélida.

– ¡S-sí! – el shinigami no podía moverse de la impresión, Haruto se fue con shumpo y Mike sonrió entre sueños al notar el reiatsu de su amigo cerca.

– "Siempre igual, Haruto"

* * *

><p><span>Durel:<span> Es la zampakutoh de Tsugumi Izusora. En shikai adopta la forma de una garra de muñeca, así mismo esta liberación aumenta la velocidad de su portadora.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	8. Reclutamiento Entrenamiento Amigos

_**7.**__** Reclutamiento. Entrenamiento. Amigos**_

_**Al día siguiente**__** de las batallas (Día 1)**_

_**Segundo Escuadrón**_

Satori observaba con detenimiento un enorme calendario que había hecho instalar en el comedor de su cuartel, donde marcaba todas las fechas que consideraba importantes, como el día del 2 por 1 en juegos de su tienda favorita del mundo humano, el concurso de camisetas mojadas –también del mundo humano–, los entrenamientos especiales de su Escuadrón de Ejecutores y cosas así.

– Será la ceremonia de graduación en la Academia de Shinigamis – comentó Satori para si mismo. – Necesito un Teniente, así que supongo que iré personalmente

– Capitán – lo interrumpió uno de los shinigamis que se encontraban con él. – ¿Por qué no escoge uno de la división en vez de esperar a encontrar algún genio en la Academia? – preguntó despectivamente. – Ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin Teniente y se acumula el papeleo que usted no quiere hacer – el que hablaba era Kotose, un miembro del escuadrón que buscaba desesperadamente un ascenso.

– Porque aquí no hay nadie capaz de ser un Teniente decente – replicó el Capitán con desgana. – Me voy a los cuarteles de la Cuarta División. Y Kotose, haz tú el papeleo – Kotose se retiró visiblemente disgustado. El papeleo de la Segunda División era tan deprimente como abundante, gracias a los informes de espionajes, asesinatos, robos o detenciones de las que se encargaba.

_**Cuarta División**_

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Satori-kun? – preguntó Rei mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a su invitado.

– Necesito que alguien hábil cure mis heridas. Vine a preguntarte si vendrías conmigo a la Academia de Shinigamis – explicó Satori después de beber un poco de té. – Ya sabes para qué es

– No me gusta que trates así a los estudiantes, pero supongo que lo vas a hacer de todas formas. Así que iré para evitar que mates a alguien

– Estupendo

_**Patio Oeste de la Academia de Shinigamis**_

Había muchísimos estudiantes y todos estaban armados con sus espadas. Se notaba que todos eran fuertes, porque portaban una cantidad de libros inmensa. Rei se sentó encima de un tejado para observar el espectáculo que se avecinaba y Satori bajó al suelo y llamó la atención de todos.

– ¡Atención estudiantes! – gritó. – Quiero que los que consideren que van a aprobar de sobra el examen final pelee conmigo. Si vienen en grupos, da igual, por mi no importa si vienen todos a la vez – los estudiantes lo miraron con extrañeza, pensando en quién sería el agrandado que los desafiaba a todos, pero ninguno se animaba a atacarlo.

– Mi nombre es Minase – anunció un estudiante con cara de pocos amigos y una altura mucho mayor que la de Satori. – Más te vale marcharte o saldrás herido – Satori desapareció y le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, haciendo que saliera volando.

Al ver aquello, los estudiantes se sorprendieron muchísimo. Parecía que ese tal Minase era de los fuertes de la Academia. Inmediatamente surgieron grupos de valientes que atacaron con sus espadas a Satori, pero este los esquivaba como si fueran niños pequeños y golpeaba cabezas de unos contra otros.

– Llamen a Shion-san – exigió un estudiante bajo y calvo mientras desenvainaba su katana. Más de treinta estudiantes se posicionaron junto al que dio la orden y alrededor de Satori, que permanecía impasible.

_**Patio Este de la Academia de Shinigamis**_

– ¡Shion-sempai! – gritó un chico que acababa de comenzar la Academia.

– Dime chico, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo dulcemente una joven de cabello verde.

– Un tarado ha desafiado a toda la Academia y ha machacado de un golpe a Minase-sempai. Por favor, vaya usted a derrotarle – Shion quedó pensando un momento. Era sorprendente que alguien pudiera tumbar a Minase de un golpe, de no ser por su violento comportamiento habría ascendido a Oficial en cualquier escuadrón. Liberó su zampakutoh y corrió hacia el patio Oeste. Cuando llegó, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

_Shion Sonozaki __está en el último año de la Academia de Shinigamis. Es una joven delgada de cabello verde y ojos azules. Lleva su zampakutoh, Raikage, en su espalda. Es alegre y jovial, aunque muy aplicada a sus estudios._

_A pesar de sus escasos 73 años shinigamis –de los que aparenta sólo 18 –, ha podido demostrar sus excelentes habilidades durante su paso por la Academia, incluso llegando a superar a sus profesores._

– "¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?" – pensó Shion mientras contemplaba el montón de estudiantes y guardias de la Academia que estaban tirados por el suelo, inconscientes. Cuando vio a quién se estaban enfrentando cuatro de los estudiantes que quedaban, los detuvo inmediatamente con un grito. – ¡No podrán con él! ¡Es… es…! – le faltaba el aliento para acabar la frase, pero haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió articular. – ¡Es Satori Shihouin! ¡El Capitán del Segundo Escuadrón! – al oírla, los estudiantes dieron un paso atrás. No sabían mucho de los Capitanes, pero en clase les habían dicho que si por cualquier motivo trataban de atacar a un Capitán, éste los derrotaría en una fracción de segundo.

– ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú eso, niña? – preguntó Satori, molesto porque se supiera su identidad y orgulloso de su fama.

– Sales en los Comunicados del Seireitei. Llevas cuatro años seguidos en el puesto de "Shinigamis con más enemigos" y ahora veo por qué – la sorpresa inicial se iba tornando en rabia por lo que ese hombre había hecho a sus compañeros.

– ¿Y de donde sacaste esos boletines si sólo se dan en los cuarteles? – preguntó con curiosidad Satori.

– Entro en el Seireitei y los robo, así de fácil

– Bien. Entonces debes de tener alguna habilidad. Ahora dime, ¿qué vas hacer?

– Mientras no liberes tu zampakutoh, calculo que al menos puedo competir contigo – contestó Shion, decidida a echar al invasor. Satori desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y reapareció justo frente a la chica, colocándole sus dedos índice y medio por debajo de la barbilla.

– Si esto fuese un combate serio ya estarías muerta, así que ten más cuidado – cuando Satori retrocedió, Shion empezó a lanzar rayos como una loca, soltando toda su alma en cada ataque. Sin embargo, Satori esquivaba los ataques fácilmente, de mono de que usó shumpo y se posicionó cerca de él para comenzar a atacarlo con la cuchilla de su arma.

– Shumpo, shikai… Eres muy buena para ser sólo una estudiante. Sin embargo, no deberías ser tan arrogante para decir que puedes competir conmigo – dijo mientras esquivaba todos los golpes que Shion daba con su alabarda. Cuando lanzó un ataque por debajo, Satori saltó y se posó sobre el mango de su arma. Tras esto le propinó una tremenda patada en la boca a la chica, que salió volando mientras pensaba qué tontería la llevó a pensar que podía luchar con el Capitán aunque estuviese desarmado. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó su arma con más fuerza y se lanzó a por Satori. Justo antes de que lo alcanzara, Rei hizo acto de presencia y paró la punta de su alabarda con sólo dos dedos.

– Si sigues con esto, Satori-kun te partirá en dos. Déjalo ya – le pidió la mujer. Shion se rindió en el acto. Satori dejó a Rei a cargo de los heridos y ella le recordó que por cada uno de ellos él le debería un disco de música del mundo humano.

_**Doceavo Escuadrón**_

Mia, de la Sexta División, se adentraba en el laboratorio en busca del dispositivo de su Capitán. Observaba a todos los shinigamis que trabajaban sin descanso y que inmediatamente se percataron de su extraña presencia. Uno de ellos, sigilosamente, avisó de su llegada. A los pocos segundos, desde una de las tantas puertas, apareció un joven con lentes con un objeto en sus manos.

– Hola, ¿Mia? – la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Supongo que vienes a buscar la cámara para tu Capitán

– Si, si – estaba muy incómoda. – A eso he venido

– Bueno, perdona a mi Capitán, pero no es un hombre que reciba a las visitas. Me ha encomendado que te la entregue y te explique. Soy Zeng Oibara

_Zeng Oibara es el Tercer Oficial de la Doceava División. Es un joven –de 98 años shinigamis, 21 humanos – no muy alto, muy delgado, de cabello negro corto y alborotado, y ojos de un color verde muy intenso. Es introvertido e inteligente._

– No pasa nada, adelante

– Bueno. El dispositivo es el mismo que tenía, básicamente. Sigue pudiendo hacer capturas de sus contrincantes y guardarlas, sólo que ahora el Capitán Kureno le ha instalado un pequeño chip con el que el Capitán Astron obtendrá toda la información sobre los hollows y shinigamis en rebeldía que tenemos en nuestros archivos. Por lo tanto parte con una ventaja de la que no muchos pueden gozar. Además siempre que quiera, tu Capitán puede pasarse por aquí para actualizar la información

– Eh… pues… Muchas gracias por todo – rió forzadamente. – Siempre tan eficientes en este escuadrón

– De nada. Nos gusta hacer bien las cosas y a nuestro Capitán más – sonrió. – Bueno Mía, encantado. Espero volver a verte – rápidamente desapareció por la misma puerta por la que vino. Mia salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer ruido, con el dispositivo para Niel en sus manos.

_**Al día siguiente**__** (Día 2)**_

_**Puerta Norte del Seireitei**_

El Maestro de Ceremonias, un shinigami anciano con un haori blanco con inscripciones extrañas, comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los estudiantes que habían aprobado el examen y serían reclutados en alguno de los escuadrones del Seireitei. Shion estaba muy tranquila, lo había hecho muy bien en la prueba final y estaba segura de que la admitirían en la Primera División, que era el destino que ella había solicitado. Al ser la primera de su promoción, todo apuntaba a que lo conseguiría.

– Minase Yamanata – llamó el Maestro. – Has pedido entrar en la Quinta División, y se te ha asignado a la Quinta División. Mucha suerte – los presentes celebraban con aplausos, enloquecidos. Los graduados pasaban por la puerta y se dirigían a la división a la que se incorporaban, acompañados de alguno de sus futuros compañeros shinigamis. – Shion Sonozaki – la peliverde subió muy tensa al escenario. Estaba segura que había aprobado, pero le quedaba una sombra de duda acerca de su asignación. – Has pedido entrar en la Primera División, pero has sido rechazada – un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente y ni el propio locutor se creía lo que estaba leyendo. Era imposible que Shion hubiera sido rechazada. Su poder estaba a años luz del resto de graduados y gente con menores habilidades había sido aceptada en donde había pedido. – El Capitán Shihouin ha pedido personalmente al Comandante General Asakura tu ingreso en la Segunda División. Te incorporarás a sus tropas con el rango de Cuarto Oficial

Shion no dijo palabra alguna. Ingresó al Seireitei por la puerta y dirigió sus pasos en dirección a uno de los shinigamis que llevaba un cartel con el número dos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_**Campo de entrenamiento de la Décima División**_

El escuadrón completo se encontraba entrenando arduamente por órdenes de su Capitán, que se hallaba jugando a las cartas con su Tercer oficial, Cloud Gray.

_Cloud Gray__ es un shinigami de 85 años que aparenta unos 20. Es bien parecido, rubio de cabello puntiagudo, ojos azules y buena presencia. Usa un kimono sin mangas, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos. Es muy social y tiene un marcado sentido de la justicia, la lealtad y el honor. Su zampakutoh es Kratos._

– ¿No cree que se le pasó la mano otra vez, Capitán? Ya llevan 16 horas entrenando sin descanso

– Ah… lo siento – irónicamente. – Es que perdí mi reloj. Tú bien sabes que no me gustan los débiles y todos estos están muy lejos de ser considerados fuertes

– ¡Capitán! – gritó Mike desde el campo de entrenamiento, estaba entre todos sus subordinados. – ¡Eso lo entiendo! Pero, ¿por qué debo estar yo entrenando con ellos? – Ban sonrió macabramente.

– Disculpa, ¿acaso te crees muy fuerte? Ok, si es así tengamos un duelo – Mike, resignado y sin decir nada, volvió al entrenamiento.

– ¡No es justo! Así no vale, Capitán. A Cloud si no le toca hacer nada sólo porque juega a las cartas mejor que yo… – susurró Mike para si mismo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – el rostro de Ban daba miedo. – ¿Acaso escuché que dijiste que era injusto? Injusto sería que por eso les diera cinco horas más de entrenamiento, pero como no soy injusto sólo les daré las "Cuatro horas con Cincuenta y Nueve minutos" más por llorones

– ¡No, no! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre, Capitán? Sólo estaba tomando aire… – asustado.

– Si elOoficial Gray no está entrenando con ustedes es porque el hará un entrenamiento más duro ahora que venga el Teniente de la Primera División, Shin Lepard

– "Ufa, pensé que me había salvado" – pensó Cloud.

_Unos minutos más tarde…_

– Ya estoy aquí, hermano – dijo Shin, llegando junto a Ban y a Cloud. – Empecemos el entrenamiento lo antes posible

– Lo siento Shin, pero hoy no tengo ganas de entrenarte. Pero descuida, Cloud entrenará contigo. Hoy simularán un duelo usando todo lo que saben aunque claro, con limitadores que les quitarán la mitad de sus fuerzas

– ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos al unísono. – ¡¿La mitad de nuestras fuerzas? – a Ban se le retorció la cara.

– ¿Algún problema con eso, llorones? ¿O le dirán a sus mamis?

– ¡No hay problema! – dijeron ambos, tragando saliva.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Ah! Una cosa Shin, no creas que porque Cloud es Tercer Oficial no puede pelear a tu nivel. Así que te aconsejo no te guardes nada, ni el bankai. Ya le pedí permiso al mocoso para que te dejara usar todo en esta ocasión. Yo me largo, se me antoja dar una vuelta

_**Puerta de la Segunda División**_

– ¡Oeee! – gritó Ban desde afuera. – ¡¿No hay nadie aquí? ¡Agh! – dijo con desagrado. – Acá son más vagos que en la división de Ahiara

– ¡Ya va! – gritó Shion, la recién llegada, que se estaba acostumbrando a todo. Había recibido una charla instructiva por parte de sus compañeros y estaba con ellos. – Es que estamos entrenando… – llegó a la puerta y la abrió mientras hablaba. Miró de arriba abajo a Ban, que la observaba con desprecio. – Usted debe ser el Capitán Ban Alukado del Décimo Escuadrón, ¿qué se le ofrece, Capitán?

– Disculpa, ¿qué rango ocupas en la División?

– Ocupo el rango de Cuarto Oficial, Capitán Ban

– Entonces, déjame decirte esto. Para ti soy Capitán Alukado, niñita. Cómo mínimo tendrías que tener bankai para llamarme Ban. No lo tomes a mal, pero aún con tu nivel actual sería menos molesto para mí que no me llamaran por ningún nombre – la oficial se sintió un poco mal y agachó su mirada, humillada.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, Capitán Alukado?

– ¿Está Shihouin?

– Si. El Capitán está en la sala, jugando videojuegos

– ¡Ah! Debí imaginarlo. Bueno, entraré. Espero que no te moleste

– No, para nada, Capitán – Ban entró y dejó a Shion afuera, algo conmocionada.

Cuando llegó a la sala principal del Segundo Escuadrón, Satori estaba sentado en un sofá frente a su televisor, jugando.

– ¡Ban-kun! – lo saludó, burlándose. – ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo?

– Ya te he dicho que no me trates de kun, Shihouin, o te mataré – molesto.

– Vamos, vamos, deja la seriedad y juguemos – la expresión de Ban cambió a una retorcida y macabra.

– En realidad vine para escaparme de la sesión de entrenamiento que tenía con mi hermano. Apenas salga de aquí debo volver al trabajo, así que pienso demorar bastante. No tendrás objeción con eso, ¿verdad?

– No, no. No hay problema Ban-kun. Pero tendrás que jugar conmigo – la cara de Ban le daba repelús.

– Ok, ok. Por cierto, tienes una shinigami muy interesante, lástima que sea muy fácil de afectar mediante palabras

– Al parecer Shion ya te conoció, ¡qué mal! De seguro ya le dijiste que era una debilucha y esas cosas que siempre dices

– Cállate y juega

Un rato más tarde, ambos llevaban el mismo número de victorias.

– Wow, eres buen jugador, Ban-kun

– Aparte de ser bueno en todo, no me gusta perder, debilucho

– ¡¿A quién le dijiste debilucho? ¡Ya verás! Esta última definirá todo

– Oh… Me parece bien – Ban sonrió satisfactoriamente.

A las pocas horas de su ingreso en la Segunda División, Shion casi se había olvidado de su primer encuentro con Satori. Estaba de lo más contenta con las partidas de consola en las que Satori y un grupo de la Segunda División retaba a las demás divisiones a torneos, era muy divertido.

Además, no había olvidado su entrenamiento. Con el fin de convertirla en Teniente, Satori la puso a hacer entrenamientos brutales pero efectivos. Shion había conseguido escaparse y como estaba cansada, comenzó a caminar hacia los baños termales.

– Así que tú eres nueva en la Segunda División. Me llamo Tsugumi Izusora – dijo la Teniente de la Doceava División, apareciendo junto a Shion.

– Ah, si – Shion estaba agotada tanto por el entrenamiento. – Mi nombre es Shion Sonozaki

– Lo sé, eres bastante famosa – dijo alegremente Tsugumi. Repentinamente cambió el tono de su voz a uno más confidencial. – Sonozaki-san, debes tener cuidado con tus compañeros de división – Shion la miró extrañada. – Los conozco mejor que tú porque vengo de vez en cuando a jugar aquí cuando no tengo trabajo en el laboratorio. Algunos son muy simpáticos, pero otros son hienas sedientas de poder. Algunos ya han intentado dar algún golpe de estado en la División, sólo respetan a Satori por su inmenso poder y pueden tener envidia de que alguien nuevo tenga una atención especial. Especialmente ahora que vas ascendiendo, ya sea por méritos propios o por la gracia del Capitán, ellos intentarán quitarte de en medio. No creas que Satori es malo por lo que hizo en la Academia, algunos de sus subordinados podrían matarte – Shion asintió. Ya había notado algunas miradas frías de soldados rasos u oficiales a los que había sobrepasado. Pero no sabía que podía llegar a tanto.

– En cualquier caso, ¿no tienes otra cosa o algo más alegre de lo que hablar? – preguntó Shion, visiblemente incómoda por tratar ese tema con alguien de afuera.

– Bueno, podríamos ir a esos baños termales para romper el hielo – dijo sonriente Tsugumi.

– Esta bien, vamos

_**De vuelta en la Segunda División**_

Jugaron y Ban resultó ser el ganador.

– Parece que siempre seré mejor que tú, Shihouin

– ¡Eres un tramposo, Ban! ¡Vi cuando usaste tus corrientes eléctricas para modificar el juego!

– Si, es cuestión de ganar – burlándose. – Para mi cualquier cosa es válida

– Ban-san – Satori estaba furioso – no me gusta que me hagan trampa

– ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que harás al respecto?

– ¡Destrózalos a todos! ¡Kazekage!

– Me parece bien, definamos esto. ¡Destruye los cielos! ¡Rairyuu!

Ambos Capitanes comenzaron a enfrentarse violentamente por todo el cuartel, destrozando parte de las instalaciones y haciendo poderosas explosiones en el campo de entrenamiento, donde los shinigamis entrenaban. Todos corrían como locos para salvarse de los poderes de Ban y Satori.

– ¡Ambos! ¡Deténganse! – la voz de Rei era grave y los obligaba a parar. Pero los Capitanes hicieron caso omiso, lo cuál enojó más a la mujer. – ¡He dicho que se detengan! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Shiroi Bijin! – liberó su zampakutoh e instantáneamente el cielo se volvió gris y comenzó a llover.

– Ah… Es Rei… – comentó Satori, deteniéndose en seco. Lo mismo hizo Ban.

– ¡Ustedes dos! Su pelea es está sintiendo por todo el Seireitei. ¿No ven que están destruyendo todo?

– ¡Pero es que me hizo trampa! – protestó Satori, como un niño pequeño.

– Sólo estás molesto porque eres un perdedor – el comentario de Ban tenía el único propósito de volver a provocarlo. Satori desapareció y reapareció frente a Ban, intentando cortarlo. Pero este desapareció antes de recibir el golpe. – Mala idea, Shihouin. No olvides que soy el más rápido de todos – ambos siguieron peleando. Rei estaba furiosa.

– Este par de críos… – comentó, envainando su zampakutoh.

– ¡Explota! ¡Tonsekure! – la voz de Dante se escuchó por todos lados. Estaba iracundo. Lanzó un extraño golpe que dio de lleno en ambos Capitanes, que se alejaron por instinto. El impacto dejó un gran cráter en el suelo.

– Eso estuvo cerca – comentó Satori.

– ¡Ya está bien! ¡Deténganse! ¡No me dejan dormir! – protestó a los gritos Dante.

– Sólo es Ahiara, sigamos – dijo Ban, continuando. Rei y Dante se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Arremetieron contra los Capitanes, zampakutoh en mano.

– ¡Deténganse! – gritó nuevamente Rei. – Acabaremos esto nosotros dos

– Dirás tres – una tercera voz masculina surgió desde atrás. – ¡Ruge, Hirameku! – Kazuki, el Comandante General, se unió a Rei y a Dante, liberando su shikai. Ban y Satori, inmediatamente, enfundaron sus katanas.

– Siendo ya tres Capitanes la cosa cambia. Igual ya se estaba poniendo aburrida esta pelea – comentó Ban.

– Lo mismo digo – acotó Satori. Todos envainaron.

– Bueno – Ban sonrió. – Creo que ya debo volver. Otro día te daré la revancha, Shihouin

– Disfruta mientras puedas, Ban-kun

_**Entrada la noche (Día 2)**_

_**Dôjo de entrenamiento de la Segunda División**_

Shion seguía preocupada por lo que había dicho Tsugumi hacía algunas horas. Sabía que debía hacer su entrenamiento y se había escapado, pero en ese momento Satori estaba en el Cuartel y, aunque fuera de noche, debía cumplir con lo que su Capitán le había mandado, le gustara o no. Debía entrenar kendo sin tener su zampakutoh a mano y encima con Kotose y su grupo, que se oponía frontalmente a Satori y a sus protegidos.

– Buenas noches, Cuarto Oficial – dijeron con desgana algunos de los shinigamis que estaban reunidos. Shion pasó a su lado sin saludar, tomó una espada de madera y se puso a dar golpes al aire mientras miraba de vez en cuando al grupete que la observaba de forma entre violenta y lujuriosa, y comentaban cosas por lo bajo. Por primera vez le entró miedo y trató de calcular las posibilidades que tenía de derrotarlos a todos o huir de allí para llegar hasta Satori, cosa complicada porque además de que ellos eran muchos y algunos bastante fuertes, sabía que el Capitán estaba jugando por algún rincón pero no sabía donde exactamente.

Después de un rato comenzaron a moverse, tapando disimuladamente todas las salidas y ventanas. Shion consideró que tal vez estuviese paranoica, pero cuando notó que comenzaban a rodearla supo que no era así. De modo que inició un cántico.

– Tienes muy mala suerte, maldita zorra – comenzó uno de los shinigamis. – Esta vez no está ese niñato para protegerte, de modo que todo lo que le hayas hecho a él para ascender tan rápido vas a tener que hacérnoslo a todos nosotros – todos rieron. Shion, aterrorizada, tomó la ofensiva.

– Hadoh número 31, Shakkahou – uno de los shinigamis salió volando tras recibir el impacto. Shion rápidamente empezó a repartir mandobles a los que la rodeaban, pero la mayoría fueron bloqueados y ella cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la rodilla de parte de Kotose.

Sus oponentes desgarraron sus ropas y descubrieron sus pechos. Shion trató de lanzar un grito, pero una mano le tapó la boca. Comenzaron a sujetarla con fuerza y manosearla, además de seguir rasgando su vestimenta.

En ese momento se sintió una presión espiritual que iba más allá de todo lo que habían experimentado. Era un reiatsu furioso y asesino, además de gigantesco. Todos cayeron al suelo y algunos incluso sangraban por los oídos. La puerta del dôjo salió volando de una patada a una velocidad increíble. El responsable de aquello era Satori, que había liberado su shikai e iba seguido por Tsugumi y un miembro del Escuadrón de Ejecutores. El Capitán estaba visiblemente furioso y su reiatsu lo demostraba.

– Con que era verdad – dijo Satori con todas las miradas fijas en él. El Ejecutor le pasó una hoja y una pluma, todos reconocieron inmediatamente qué era aquello. Una orden de ejecución para shinigamis criminales. Satori escribió los nombres de todos los que estaban allí rápidamente y firmó. El Ejecutor desapareció, llevándose el papel y Satori hizo una seña para que Tsugumi se llevara a Shion.

Cuando las chicas salieron del dôjo, el Capitán se quedó a solas con sus subordinados. Los gritos que se escucharon luego eran desgarradores. Cuando una delegación del Cuarto Escuadrón llegó, encontró a Satori sentado y un montón de cadáveres descuartizados. Nadie tuvo el valor suficiente para averiguar qué había sucedido.

_Una hora más tarde…_

– Finalmente los jueces han decidido que las muertes de los que intentaron violarte fueron justificadas, de modo que todo volverá a ser como siempre. A menos que decidas cambiar de división, cosa que, visto lo visto, comprendería – dijo Satori a Shion, que aún temblaba por lo sucedido.

– No – lo miró a los ojos. – No me iré de aquí. Tengo una deuda con usted, Capitán. Posiblemente en otras divisiones también haya esta clase de escoria. No quiero arriesgarme

– Muy bien. Entonces ahora iniciarás un nuevo entrenamiento – se levantó y sacó un muñeco de uno de los muebles que había en su despacho. – Esto es un tesoro que se conservó de cuando Ichigo Kurosaki aprendió su bankai. Tú lo usarás para aprender el tuyo, si fallas, nadie sabe lo que puede pasarte – Shion asintió. – Cuando vuelvas de este entrenamiento, serás nombrada Teniente de la Segunda División – Shion volvió a asentir, tomó el muñeco y se fue sin mediar palabra. Al salir se encontró con Tsugumi que estaba muy preocupada.

– Así que usarás ese muñeco… Es muy peligroso, pero es un método rápido para lograr el bankai – dijo Tsugumi. – Iré contigo para investigarlo más a fondo. Ni siquiera en la Doceava División tenemos muchas oportunidades de examinar un objeto creado por Kisuke Urahara – Shion sonrió por primera vez y aceptó la compañía.

_**Octava División**_

La noche sorprendió a Eliarco mientras observaba fijamente la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y aún así no había llegado a sentir apenas cansancio, pues una mezcla entre euforia y miedo le mantenía despierto.

– "¿Será cierto?" – pensó para si. – "¿Realmente será una hollow? ¿Qué hago entonces?" – por enésima vez observó a Alamion en busca de una respuesta. Sin embargo su zampakutoh había sido clara.

– _Hasta que no me lleves cerca de ella no podré confirmarte nada. Si estoy cerca podré decirte con seguridad si es la dueña de Izengual o no_

Maldiciendo decidió dar una vuelta. Su división estaba en calma. Los dos días posteriores al ataque había dado ordenes de que entrenasen duro y por ello estaban exhaustos. En el fondo se alegró de que por una vez sus muchachos no estuviesen ahí para verlo en ese estado.

Tras salir de su cuartel se puso a pasear sin rumbo fijo, sin más ruidos en medio de la noche que murmullos en algunos restaurantes o casas y alguna explosión casual en la Doceava.

– Sempai, ¿qué te trae a estas horas de la noche a un lugar como este? – dijo una voz por encima suyo.

– ¡Capitán Astron! – respondió Eliarco, sorprendido. Niel, al ver la cara del Capitán de la Octava, decidió bajar del tejado en el que se encontraba y palmeó a su amigo.

– Es Niel para los amigos… y no me has respondido. ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas de noche? Es impropio de ti – Eliarco suspiró esbozando una sonrisa de aceptación, porque era consciente de que no zafaría de la explicación.

– Digamos que tengo un problema y no estoy muy seguro de cómo solucionarlo – Niel, que sabía cosas acerca de la búsqueda de Eliarco, frunció el ceño y con un tono más bajo y serio, replicó.

– ¿Sobre Izengual? – al asentir, Niel puso un gesto pensativo y finalmente dijo. – ¡Pues está hecho! Voy a avisar a un par de amigos y nos lo comentas mientras tomamos un trago – Al ver el gesto de rechazo de Eliarco, continuó de inmediato. – Los problemas más graves siempre se alivian si se charlar en equipo, sempai. Confía en mí

En media hora otros dos Capitanes habían llegado y todos estaban dando al sake sobre el tejado de la Sexta División.

– Oye, ¿estás seguro de que Kuchiki no nos arrancará la piel si nos agarra bebiendo aquí? – comentó Eliarco mientras observaba con precaución el edificio debajo de él. No era que le cayera bien el Teniente de Niel.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan esas cosas, Eliarco-san? – preguntó divertida Rei.

– Tiene una imagen qué guardar, desde luego – se echó a reír Dante mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a un Eliarco un poco contrariado. – Pero en serio, deberías venir con nosotros más a menudo, que seas nuestro sempai no te obliga a mantener la distancia

– Je, de acuerdo, no pasa nada si de vez en cuando me una a una fiestecita, ¿verdad? – dijo con sinceridad. Sin embargo también notaron su tono exhausto, por lo que cambiaron sus rostros.

– Eliarco-san, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Rei, más preocupada. – Niel no ha dicho demasiado, salvo que tiene que ver con la shinigami que estás buscando – Eliarco tomó aire y se dispuso a confiar en sus amigos.

– El menos al que me enfrenté tenía conocimiento de cosas que casi nadie sabe y me envió un mensaje. "La dueña de Izengual te esperará en Tokio a medianoche dentro de cinco días" – las caras de sorpresa de todos le bastaron para considerar el continuar. – Lo que no tengo ni idea es de si será una trampa muy rebuscada o de si realmente la persona a la que he estado buscando todo este tiempo estará allí

– ¡Vamos! Qué tu duda es de si te encontrarás con tu alma gemela dentro de tres días o con una emboscada y tu muerte – comentó como si fuera algo casual Niel. – ¿Dónde está el problema? – al ver la cara de sorpresa de Eliarco, no pudo menos que echarse a reír. – Se te da muy bien todo lo que sea organizar y mover tropas, pero no tanto si es cosa de decisiones vitales. La solución es muy simple

– Si – contestó Rei muy sonriente. – Si te acompañamos nadie se atreverá a atacarte en ese encuentro. Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad? – Eliarco, que seguía sorprendido, no supo qué decir. Hasta que finalmente y ligeramente emocionado, respondió.

– Muchas gracias a los tres. De ahora en adelante trataré de estar más atento a mi entorno – entonces reparó en el sake, apenas tocado. – Será mejor que dediquemos el resto de la noche a echar unos tragos, dejemos los asuntos serios para mañana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retrospección<strong>_

_**Mundo humano, ciudad de Tanab**__**e**_

– Buenos días – dijo Junichiro.

– ¡Hey, Yasuo! ¡Siempre tan formal! – le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

– ¿No ha venido Minako?

– Se estará maquillando, como siempre. ¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Minako Nosaka, una linda chica alta y de cabello castaño muy largo, con gafas de pasta, llegó corriendo.

– ¡Hola, Kazuo! ¡Hola, Yasuo! – el sonrojo de Junichiro aumentó.

– ¿Así que te gustan con gafas…? – Kazuo lo miró de reojo.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó la chica, sin entender.

– Ehm… Bueno… Ya estamos aquí. Va… vamos a matar hollows, ¿no? – quiso salir del mal trago Junichiro.

– El radar del teléfono móvil no señala ninguno. Además, no nos han dado la señal. Cálmate un poco

– Podríamos cotejar el terreno. Nunca he estado en Tanabe. Es una ciudad grande, es normal que nos la hayan encargado a tres shinigamis – comentó la chica.

– Tienes razón – afirmó Kazuo. – Vam – lo interrumpió el pitido del móvil. – Vaya – sonrió. – Ya tenemos misión. Veamos dónde es – tomó el teléfono y miró el radar. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver la pantalla totalmente llena de puntos blancos. – Vale, son hollows normales, débiles. Si permanecemos juntos…

– ¡Hay que salvar el máximo número de habitantes posible! – gritó la chica. – ¡Tenemos que evitar una masacre! – los hollows ya se veían en el horizonte y se acercaban rápido. Junichiro temblaba de miedo.

– ¡Vamos!

– Cre… creo que me quedaré aquí – dijo Yasuo.

– ¿¡Qué estás diciendo? – le gritó Kazuo.

– So… son muchos – Junichiro estaba paralizado por el miedo. – No quiero morir – le caían lágrimas.

– ¡Aquí nadie va a morir si permanecemos unidos! – quiso alentarlo Kazuo. Junichiro se echó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Kazuo y Nosaka, resignados, fueron a por los hollows. Junichiro los miraba escondido. Al cabo de quince minutos, los dos habían muerto.

– Minako… Kazuo… Amigos – lloraba más. – ¡No quiero morir! – gritó. Estaba rodeado de hollows. Uno se le acercó, pero no pudo tocarlo porque una descarga de reiatsu lo desintegró. Junichiro estaba sorprendido.

– Tranquilo, muchacho. Aquí estamos nosotros – dijo uno de los dos shinigamis que habían aparecido. Era el Teniente Fukuda, del Quinto Escuadrón y más lejos el Capitán Shinzo Esutorada.

– Yo… – dijo Junichiro, enfadado y apretando sus puños. – ¡He sido un completo cobarde! Por mi culpa mis amigos han muerto. No me merezco volver a pisar el S-

– Lo has hecho muy bien – sentenció Esutorada.

– ¿Eh?

– Has sobrevivido, que es lo que importa. No como ellos. La muerte de tus amigos ha sido una muerte necesaria. Ahora ya no los necesitas.

– Pero… ¿ellos pidieron refuerzos? ¿Pidieron refuerzos en esta parte de la ciudad por mí?

– No exactamente – contestó el Capitán y salió a por los demás hollows.

Más tarde, la lucha había terminado. Junichiro había vuelto al Seireitei, pero Esutorada y Fukuda aún se encontraban en el mundo humano.

– Vaya vergüenza de shinigami, ¿no le parece? – comentó el Teniente a su Capitán.

– Me parece que en el futuro será un buen oficial

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Lo he salvado en el momento exacto. El momento en que ya lo veía todo perdido. Y después de reprocharse, yo lo felicité. Cualquier persona que ha perdido a sus amigos y después le ha ocurrido todo esto no se libra tan fácilmente de ese golpe emocional. ¿No has visto cómo me miraba? Era una mirada de admiración. Ese chico necesita algo por lo que luchar, algo más que una amistad. Y su lealtad hacia mi será lo que le dé valentía y ganas de superarse a si mismo. Eso es, un oficial valiente, fuerte y, sobre todo, fiel

– A mi me parece que ha leído demasiado a Freud. ¿Así que por eso me mandó esperar para salvarlo?

– Exacto

– Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo. Nadie ha pedido refuerzos, ¿cómo sabía de todo esto? – Esutorada le mostró algo parecido a un anillo.

– Anzuelos para hollows. Rompí cinco de ellos antes de que vinieran – Fukuda tomó a Esutorada de su haori.

– ¡¿Ocasionó la muerte de dos shinigamis y de decenas de civiles y puso en peligro a toda la ciudad sólo para su experimento psicológico?

– ¿Tanto te preocupa la gente? – impasible.

– ¡Me da asco! – lo soltó. – ¡Cada día me da más asco! – se fue.

* * *

><p><span>Raikage:<span> Es la zampakutoh de Shion Sonozaki. Es una espada larga y ligera que lleva en la espalda. En shikai es una alabarda, de hoja curva, ligera y con propiedades de rayo.

Hirameku: Es la zampakutoh de Kazuki Asakura. En shikai es una katana con la empuñadura y la guarda color azul. La hoja está rodeada de un fuego azul.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin, Cuarta Oficial Shion Sonozaki.

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy. Tercer Oficial Cloud Gray.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora. Tercer Oficial Zeng Oibara.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	9. Rayos, sombras y renacimiento

_**8. Rayo**__**s, sombras y renacimiento**_

_**Cuatro días después del ataque (Día 4)**_

_**Cueva de entrenamiento secreta**_

La cueva tenía mucha historia. Fue construida por Yoruichi Shihouin y Kisuke Urahara hacía muchos años. Allá habían logrado el bankai Kisuke, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Satori y ahora lo intentaba Shion.

Los dos Capitanes que presenciaban el entrenamiento con atención, miraban cada movimiento de Shion, que luchaba frente a frente con una mujer de unos dos metros de alto, de piel azul e incrustada de joyas y telas vaporosas, que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios están haciendo ustedes acá? – preguntó Satori, llegando y un poco desconcertado.

– Yo estoy mirando a ver si merece la pena añadir a esa chica a la colección – dijo Esutorada tranquilamente.

– Yo estoy viendo las técnicas de rayo que desarrolla esa chica. Hasta ahora, veo que es bastante buena para ser tu subordinada – contestó Ban sin mucho interés.

– Bueno, de todas formas ya se están largando. Este es mi territorio – ordenó Satori sin muchas ganas.

– ¡¿Cómo? – respondieron al unísono.

– Capitanes, no se peleen por favor. Un día de estos van a causar un cataclismo – rogaba Tsugumi, que estaba allí ayudando a Shion.

– Tú cállate y mejor dedícate a aislar los componentes de mi consola. No vaya a ser que Ban vuelva a hacerme trampas – ordenó Satori a la chica, que tenía en sus manos la consola de videojuegos, aún sin tocar.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado? – preguntó Ban, con una mano en su zampakutoh.

– ¡Cállense todos! Necesito concentración para valorar sus habilidades – ordenó Esutorada. Se callaron sin saber exactamente por qué y volvieron su vista a Shion, que rompía una lanza detrás de otra tratando de cortar su propia espada.

– En fin. Shion, te queda un día. Si no sacas tu bankai antes date por muerta – dijo Satori a su oficial para que fuese consciente de lo importante del asunto.

– Si, Señor

– Y ustedes dos… – dijo tomando a los otros dos capitanes por su haori. – ¡SE VAN DE AQUÍ YA! – los lanzó por el aire con brutalidad y fue a su encuentro con su espada liberada.

Tras un brevísimo instante, Ban y Satori estaban nuevamente sentados frente al televisor, jugando.

– Juas. Jódete, Alokado-kun – dijo Satori, consiguiendo la victoria.

– Deja de ponerme apodos raros, idiota – replicó Ban.

– Si te molesta es porque tienes menos ingenio que una película porno

– Putos aislantes de electricidad…

Cuando llevaban más de doce horas jugando y toda la división había optado por mirar el enfrentamiento, el marcador era de 78-77 a favor de Satori. Justo cuando Ban iba a empatar, el reiatsu de Shion se elevó muchísimo. Todos salieron justo a tiempo para ver la tormenta eléctrica que había desatado Shion al liberar su bankai.

– ¡Mierda! Si ha salido así significa que rompió el techo de mi cueva – dijo Satori mientras pensaba los posibles castigos para su futura Teniente.

– Es una chica muy interesante… No tan fuerte como yo, pero al menos bastante hábil

Shion acudió al encuentro con su Capitán y en cuanto llegó se desmayó, cayendo sobre Satori, que la sujetó.

– Enhorabuena, novata. Ya eres Teniente – le dijo al oído. – Pero no por eso te creas que voy a cargar contigo hasta tu dormitorio – la tiró al suelo e hizo una señal con la mano para que otros de la división se la llevaran-

– Je. Supongo que puedo dejarte ganar esta vez – comentó Ban con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Dejarme? Anda, vete a jugar a las cartas que ahí seguro que haces mejor tus trampas – ordenó. – Fuera de mi división – Satori notó que algo se movía a sus espaldas. – No creas que dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima – dijo, girnado. – Esutorada

– ¿Le tomaste cariño? – le dijo con ironía. – Ni siquiera ha tenido una batalla real, ¿cómo sabes que no huirá como su hermana?

– Porque a diferencia tuya, ella es valiente. Vuelve a tu división – Esutorada se marchó, bastante molesto por el simple hecho de que Satori siguiera respirando.

_**Séptimo Escuadrón**_

Dante se despertó derepente y pensó en lo que le había dicho un shinigami de su escuadrón.

– _Nosotros somos unos vagos… ¡Deberíamos entrenar, Capitán!_

En ese preciso instante de iluminación decidió que a partir de ese día iban a entrenar. Se levantó rápidamente y llamó a Mugen.

_Mugen Sawamura __es un shinigami de 111 años y aparenta unos 20. Es delgado, alto, de cabello negro, abundante y despeinado. Ojos color marrón. Lleva un pendiente en forma de bola azul en cada oreja. Tiene tatuajes en las piernas y en los brazos de color azul. Es el Tercer Oficial del Séptimo Escuadrón y su zampakutoh es Densetsu._

– Bien Mugen – Dante rodeó el escritorio de su despacho y se sentó. – A partir de hoy entrenaremos. Ahora mismo se lo comunicaré al resto del escuadrón

– ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Entrenar? ¿Está de broma?

– Claro que no. Creo que ya es hora de entrenar y dejar de hacer el vago. ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros los demás?

– ¡Qué importa lo que piensen! Por favor, podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa menos entrenar

– Lo siento, pero ya está decidido – se paró y Mugen salió disparado, para avisarles a todos.

A las dos horas, Dante y Mugen se enfrentaban.

– ¡Agh! – gritó Dante, tocándose el pecho.

– ¡Capitán! ¿Está bien?

– Si, no te preocupes. Tendré que ir a un lugar. Enseguida vuelvo – se fue sin decir más, usando shumpo.

_**Doceavo Escuadrón**_

Dante seguía dolorido. Entró en los cuarteles de la duodécima sin miramientos, decidido a tener una entrevista con Kureno. Entró, haciendo bastante escándalo, sin golpear ni anunciarse. Todos los shinigamis que estaban en el patio en ese momento lo miraron, algo confundidos. El aspecto del Capitán de la Séptima no era nada bonito.

– ¿Está Kureno? – preguntó. Daba igual quién le contestara. Necesitaba verlo urgente. Siguió caminando en dirección a una de las puertas, que era la más grande y él sabía que era la del despacho del Capitán. Pero lo detuvo Zeng en el camino, con una sonrisa apenas esbozada.

– Si, el Capitán está en su despacho. Venga conmigo, por favor – ambos caminaron los pocos pasos que faltaban, juntos. Zeng entró sin golpear e inmediatamente hizo pasar a Dante.

Kureno estaba sentado en su sillón negro de cuero, tomando una taza de te verde.

– Buenos días, Capitán Ahiara. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Parece que la última disolución que te hice fue mejor que las anteriores – Dante se sentó. – Por lo que veo estás un poco ansioso, iremos directo al grano – miró a Zeng, que aún no se retiraba. – Zeng

– Si, Capitán

– Tráeme la disolución T2Y – Zeng desapareció por una pequeña puerta a la izquierda del sillón y volvió casi inmediatamente, con una pequeña jeringa y un frasco con un líquido celeste. Se lo entregó a Kureno y volvió a irse por la misma puertecita. Dante permanecía en silencio absoluto. – Poco a poco la disolución es más fuerte, pero su aplicación en tu cuerpo también es más dolorosa – lo miró serio, directo a los ojos. Se paró y se acercó a Dante, que preparó el brazo izquierdo. – ¿Estás preparado? – dijo, pero inyectó la sustancia en el cuello de Dante, que gritó. – Tranquilo Capitán, deberías estar más acostumbrado… De todas formas sólo es un pequeño precio, ¿no? – sonrió con aires de superioridad, satisfecho.

– "Maldito hijo de puta. Es la única persona que puede ayudarme y eso es lo único que me mantiene en deuda con él" – pensó Dante. – Gracias por ayudarme – se refregó la zona donde le aplicó la inyección. – Y gracias por no contar lo que me está sucediendo – lo miró, Kureno volvió a su asiento. – ¿Quieres ir a tomar unos tragos un día de estos? También invitaré a los que quieras

– Me lo pensaré. Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, aunque puede que si bebo algo pueda aguantar junto a ti más de cinco minutos – Kureno esbozó una sonrisa. – Hasta otra, Capitán

– Llámame Dante. Y espero que vayamos, seguramente lo pasarás bien. Podríamos invitar algunos amigos

– Ni en sueños dejaré de llamarte Capitán Ahiata y eso de los amigos… Primero aprende a definir el concepto de amistad y después hablaremos, Capitán Ahiara

– Está bien, como tú quieras. Si te apetece, me avisas. Hasta luego, Kureno – Dante salió de la habitación y volvió a su escuadrón rápidamente.

_**Al día siguiente (Día 5)**_

Al quinto día del ataque, Eliarco se reunió con Dante y Rei en la Puerta Principal del Seireitei, dos horas antes de la hora dicha por el hollow. En los tres se notaba la tensión, porque sabían que podía ser peligroso lo que hallasen.

– ¿Están seguros de esto? – preguntó Eliarco, apretando con mucha fuerza a Alamion debajo de su manga.

– Es un poco tarde para esa pregunta, Eliarco – respondió Dante, el cual no traicionaba tanto su aspecto de calma.

– No te dejaríamos ir en caso de que te empeñases en ir solo – agregó Rei, sonriente. Tras escucharlos, Eliarco asintió y mandó abrir la puerta.

En media hora habían llegado a una zona de rascacielos en Tokio y observaban los alrededores. Dante, que no estaba seguro de la reunión, preguntó:

– Oye, ¿cómo sabremos dónde está? Sé que es pronto, pero esta ciudad es extensa – Eliarco asintió y sin volverse, respondió.

– El menos dijo que su energía espiritual nos guiaría, así que supongo que tendremos que esperar aún un tiempo – su voz sonaba monótona, no su habitual tono tranquilo, sino uno contenido.

– ¿Estás bien, Eliarco-san? – preguntó Rei, preocupada, porque había notado la diferencia. Un momento de silencio siguió a la pregunta, tras lo cual él simplemente asintió. En medio de un pesado silencio, el trío esperó por más de una hora, hasta que finalmente sintieron una fuente de energía espiritual.

– ¿Listos? Ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo Eliarco, mientras se ponía en guardia. Rei y Dante asintieron, mientras preparaban sus zampakutohs. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se emitía la energía, no vieron a nadie.

– Que raro. Estoy seguro de que aquí había un foco de energía – se extrañó Dante, mientras observaba a su alrededor. – ¿Ven algo que yo no? – Eliarco no respondió y tocó nuevamente a Alamion.

– "¿Es ella?" – si bien no recibió una respuesta directa, supo que su espada asentía. Así que dijo en voz alta. – He venido, tal y como dijo tu siervo. Da la cara si quieres que hablemos – sus dos compañeros miraron por un momento al sobresaltado Eliarco, pero rápidamente se compusieron porque un zumbido recorrió el tejado.

De donde antes no había nada, aparecieron tres figuras de blanco. Dos hombres, uno de gran estatura con cuatro espinas de hueso saliendo de su cara y otro de tamaño medio, con media máscara de hueso, la cual cruzaba en diagonal su cara. Y una mujer pelirroja, con un trozo de hueso que imitaba una oreja puntiaguda a un lado de su cabeza. La que más llamó la atención fue la chica, porque apenas habían aparecido se abalanzó sobre Eliarco dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Realmente eres tú Ryo! ¡Sabía que volveríamos a vernos! – rió divertida. – ¡Te pillé! – dijo la hollow con un tono cantarín mientras seguía abrazada a Eliarco, el cual estaba en estado de shock por la impresión de estar siendo abrazado por una arrancar.

Porque realmente era una arrancar, un poco más baja que Eliarco, de pelo rojizo muy largo que le hacía melena con unos ojos negros, los cuales brillaban joviales. Su traje era distinto de los de sus compañeros, ya que parecía una capa, debajo de la cual tenía un vestido largo. Su máscara rota tenía la apariencia de una oreja puntiaguda y en su cintura colgaban dos espadas.

Los otros dos Arrancar se limitaron a observar en silencio, sin mirar demasiado a Eliarco y a la chica, pero vigilando en cambio a Rei y a Dante, los cuales estaban demasiado alterados como para reaccionar.

– Joo, no dices nada Ryo, ¿qué te ocurre? – ella lo miró a los ojos, primero preocupada, y luego reparó en una cosa. – ¿Oh? ¡Tus ojos han cambiado de color! ¡Qué pena! Me encantaban esos ojos morados que tenías – Eliarco, que ya no sabía qué pensar se liberó un poco.

– ¿Te… te conozco? Lo… siento pero – no dijo nada más porque el índice de la chica le tapó los labios.

– Perdona – replicó sonriente. – Me olvidaba de tu amnesia. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que eres tú. Al fin y al cabo Izenguel ha reconocido a su hermana y tu Alamion también la ha reconocido, ¿verdad? – Eliarco no replicó. Sabía de sobra que era cierto. Su zampakutoh ya le había avisado de que estaba hablando con aquella a quién había buscado hace tanto tiempo. En ese momento la chica notó la presencia de Dante y Rei y agarrándose un poco más a Eliarco los miró por encima del hombro de este. – ¡Oh! Perdonen mis modales. Estaba tan animada por reencontrarme con él que ni siquiera me fijé en ustedes, ¿son amigos de Ryo? – ambos la miraron con curiosidad y asintieron.

– Yo soy Rei Ebizawa – dijo la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón, ya más serena y lista para imprevistos.

– Y yo Dante Ahiara – añadió el Capitán de la Séptima. – Pareces saber el nombre de Eliarco y ahora el nuestro, ¿podríamos escuchar el tuyo, damisela? – la chica mostró una sonrisa amplia.

– ¡Me llamo Groa Kirian! Pueden llamarme Groa, porque los amigos de Ryo son mis amigos – entonces se percató del gesto de circunstancias de los otros dos arrancar y añadió. – ¡Oh! Perdón, ellos dos son Kirozu y Katcha, mis compañeros. Me protegen de cualquier mal

– Groa-sama, no debemos pasar mucho más tiempo en una visita – replicó a esa presentación el alto y carraspeó. – Siempre puede volver a reunirse con Akumani-sama en otro momento – fue entonces cuando Eliarco ató cabos.

– ¿Sabes… sabes cuál es mi nombre? ¿Y quién era? – ella asintió con cara de felicidad.

– ¡Claro que si! Eres mi amigo de la infancia, Ryo Akumani

_**A la mañana siguiente (Día 6)**_

_**Campos de entrenamiento, Décima División**_

– ¡Capitán! – el shinigami que llamaba la atención de Ban tenía un aspecto deplorable. – Ya han pasado 17 horas de entrenamiento. Por favor, déjenos descansar – le rogó. Ban sonrió sarcásticamente.

– Vamos, no te pongas así. Sólo quiero romper su récord de ayer

– ¡Aw! ¡Es que ya no recordamos ni lo que se siente dormir!

Ban estaba jugando a las cartas con su Tercer Oficial, Cloud, cuando llegó Shin.

– Ya estoy, cuando quieras

– Espera. Estamos esperando a alguien más

– ¿A quién? – dijeron Cloud y Shin al unísono.

– Ya verán cuando venga. Aunque está llegando tarde, por eso odio a las mocosas…

– ¡Capitán! – Mike se acercó, con poca prisa. – Ya terminé con el papeleo. ¿Comienzo con el entrenamiento?

– No. Tú vendrás con nosotros – en ese momento entra en el cuartel la nueva Teniente de la Segunda División, Shion Sonozaki.

– Hola a tod – no pudo terminar porque Ban cortó su saludo de mala gana.

– Llegas tarde

– Lo siento – estaba intimidada y asustada por la mirada de Ban. – Lo siento mucho Capitán Alukado

– Que no se repita. Bueno, ahora veamos… Cloud, tú no podrás venir con nosotros. Será mejor que te quedes entrenando con los demás. ¡Ah! Y harás el doble que ellos

– Ok… – asintió, resignado.

– Todos los demás, nos vamos

_**En un campo alejado de la civilización**_

– Antes que nada, aclaro algo. Esto no lo hago porque me interesen ni porque me importen – Shin, Mike y Shion se miraron entre si. – Para mi ustedes no son más que escoria que puedo aplastar con mis pies. Pero no me gustan los débiles, así que por esa sencilla razón los ayudaré a ser más fuertes. Mike, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

– Si, Capitán. Ya tenemos permiso para usar el bankai, pero sólo si es para entrenar

– Ok, perfecto. En ese caso todos activen su bankai. Pelearán contra mi

– Pero hermano – objetó Shin. – Sé que eres un Capitán pero, ¿no crees que es mucho pelear contra tres bankais?

– Shin, parece que tú no lo conoces bien – lo regañó Mike. – El Capitán es así, sino no sería divertido

– ¿Pelear… con… usted? – Shion no podía creerlo.

– ¿Es que eres sorda o qué? Si, eso fue lo que dije. Ahora, háganlo

– Bankai – los tres dijeron al unísono y una gran presión espiritual se apoderó del ambiente.

– Oh, esto es interesante. Poseen un reiatsu notable. Ahora, atáquenme – Mike fue el primero en lanzarse hacia Ban a una gran velocidad, pero cuando sus puños estaban a punto de tocarlo, desapareció y apareció detrás de Shin. – ¿Qué? ¿Piensas sólo ver? ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes deben usar la estrategia del débil! ¡Trabajen en equipo! – Shin giró con su lanza pero Ban ya no estaba, sino que se había movido junto a Shion. Vamos, niñita – le susurró al oído. – ¿Tienes mucho miedo de mi? Eso es lo malo que tienes, posees una personalidad muy fácil de afectar – Shion pudo atacarlo, pero Ban la esquivó a gran velocidad. – Primera lección. De nada les sirve tener todo ese poder si no pueden tocar al rival. Así que traten de golpearme… Si es que pueden – sonrió.

Los tres tenientes se lanzaron al ataque. Shion por la derecha, Mike por la izquierda y Shin por el centro. Mike le dio un fuerte puñetazo que Ban evitó, agachándose al mismo tiempo que le dio una patada en los pies que lo hizo caer. Cuando iba a darle una segunda, Shin lo atacó, pero Ban desapareció rápidamente apareciendo encima de la hoja de Sentencia. En ese instante, Shion tuvo la oportunidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, que se detuvo al tocar la ropa del Capitán.

– ¿Creíste que no te había visto, mocosa? Lo que pasa es que tu elemento es el rayo, lo cual contra mi es más que inútil. Así que debo evitar todos los ataques, menos el tuyo – Shion se sintió mal, era inútil que continuara batallando.

– No te dejes llevar por sus palabras – recriminó Shin a Shion. – Mi hermano usa la guerra psicológica. Disminuye las fuerzas del rival atacando su mente. Tranquila, lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar los rayos

– Si, Shion. Despreocúpate… ¡Ganaremos! – alentó Mike.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! Pero no olviden que estoy aquí – la lanza negra de Shin apareció justo frente a Ban, que se salvó por poco de ser cortado en la cara.

– No lo hemos olvidado. Pero aparentemente, tú has olvidado de que yo puedo atacarte estés donde estés… controlo las sombras

– Si, Capitán – acotó Mike. – Además, no olvide que aunque no podremos darle, usted en su estado actual, sin liberar su espada, no podrá darnos un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para vencernos

– Al parecer son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba. Entonces, ya se dieron cuenta… Ok, es inútil seguir así – Ban se puso en posición battou.

– ¡Rápido! – gritó Shin, alarmado. – ¡Ataquen antes de que él lo haga! – situó varias sombras en todo el lugar, de forma que pudiera atacar con su lanza en el caso de que Ban atacara a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

– Si, buena idea. ¡Heat's Combo! – Mike se lanzó hacia Ban con una serie de combos de patadas y puños a alta velocidad.

– Pero si sólo está sujetando su espada para sacarla. ¿Por qué todos atacan? – preguntó Shion.

– ¿Sabes qué son las técnicas battou? – preguntó Shin, algo incrédulo.

– Si, claro

– Bueno – acotó Mike. – El Capitán es el mayor experto en raitoryuu, que son un estilo de técnicas battou que consiste en atacar en un solo movimiento, desenvainando la espada y usando una velocidad extrema

– Siendo así yo también lo evitaré – Mike y Shion se lanzaron hacia Ban con sus respectivas técnicas, mientras Shin se quedó atrás, cubriendo a sus amigos con sus sombras, por si acaso.

– Buena estrategia, pero hace falta ver qué tan efectiva resulta. Raitoryuu Iai, Demon Sword

– ¡No lo permitiré! – Mike estaba a milímetros de su Capitán. Se abalanzó sobre Ban con toda su fuerza en los puños y piernas, mientras Shion dio unos cuantos cortes con su alabarda.

– Inútil – Ban desapareció, generando una falsa imagen que recibió los ataques de Mike y Shion.

– Se nos escapó – comentó Mike.

– Es muy rápido – Shion estaba algo conmocionada. – No puedo creer que haya alguien más rápido que Satori

– ¡Demonios! Se les fue. Ahora es mi turno – dijo Shin. Ban ya había desenvainado y liberado su espada y se disponía a cortar a los dos tenientes que tenía frente a él.

– Los tengo – pero, justo antes de que su katana tocara el cuerpo de Mike, dos filosas cuchillas negras bloquearon su ataque.

– No te burles de nosotros usando tus técnicas raitoryuu más básicas. Tenemos todo planeado – Ban miró su hombro y vio su ropa chamuscada por el fuego. Luego miró el otro y notó unos cuantos cortes.

– Ah, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! – repitió Ban, artísticamente. – Es que debía probar sus habilidades primero… Pero olvidé que te tienen a ti, un genio de la batalla – Mike y Shion se alejaron, posicionándose junto a Shin.

– Por poco y le damos

– Estuvimos tan cerca… Pero al menos no hemos recibido ningún golpe considerable – Mike rió.

– Si. El Capitán debe estar muy enojado, generalmente nunca falla

– No se confíen – Shin los trajo de vuelta a la batalla. – Apenas se puso serio – los tres voltearon su vista de golpe al sentir un enorme reiatsu generando una columna que se elevaba hasta el cielo

– La emoción apenas comienza y no me gusta que mis rivales estén intactos. ¡Destruye los cielos! ¡Rairyuu! – el cielo se oscureció y los relámpagos se hicieron presentes.

– Nosotros tampoco lo hemos dado todo – los tres tenientes liberaron sus reiatsus, generando otra columna, pero más grande que la de Ban, que sonrió abiertamente.

– Así que tenían todo eso guardado…

_**Cuarta División**_

Rei estaba regando unas plantas dentro del patio recientemente arreglado. Miraba cada uno de los huecos que había en el suelo, recuerdo de la batalla que habían librado Asuka y Mike allí. Cuánto dolor tenían que soportar para que la situación cambiara… De pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que sucedió cuando ella regresó a su escuadrón después de haber derrotado a su oponente y esbozó una sonrisa.

_FlashBack_

_Kitaro llevaba a Niel abrazado, ayudándolo a caminar. Llegaron al Cuarto Escuadrón y Niel le quita la mano a Kitaro y con dificultad, se queda parado sobre sus pies. Algunos shinigamis se acercan, con cierta preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba en Capitán de la Sexta. Niel sonreía, como si nada sucediera._

– _¿Dónde está Rei? – preguntó a uno de los shinigamis, notando los cráteres en el patio._

– _Todavía no ha regresado – el shinigami atinó a sujetar a Niel por el brazo, pero éste lo impidió. Su rostro se volvió serio y preocupado._

– _¿Y ustedes la dejaron ir sola? ¡¿Ustedes son sus fieles subordinados? – gritó ofuscado. Todos los presentes lo miraron. – ¡Inútiles! ¡No por ser la división más débil tienen que dejar a su capitana pelear sola! – Niel giró y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida. Kitaro intentó detenerlo, pero la mirada de Niel lo detuvo. Frente a ellos apareció Rei y abrazó tiernamente a Niel, sorprendiéndolo._

– _¿Cómo puedes estar aún de pie? – le dijo al oído._

– _Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieses bien_

– _No me subestimes, Niel_

– _Jamás lo he… he… ch…. o – cayó desmayado. Rei lo sostuvo mientras hacía una seña a los shinigamis para que la ayudara. Llevaron a Niel a un cuarto. Kitaro se acercó para ayudar, pero Rei lo detuvo._

– _No te preocupes – sonrió confiada Rei, mirando a Kitaro a los ojos. – Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo ahora. Ya tuviste suficiente trabajo por hoy_

_Los enfermeros limpiaron las heridas, las curaron y las vendaron. Al cabo de unos minutos Niel estaba plácidamente dormido._

_Kitaro había permanecido junto a la puerta de la habitación del Capitán mientras lo atendían y se alertó cuando se abrió la puerta. Rei llegó en ese instante, sonriente y calma._

– _Muchas gracias a todos, pueden retirarse – todos se fueron y Kitaro permaneció de pie junto a la puerta. Rei lo miró a los ojos. – Kitaro san, quisiera saber qué fue lo que ocurrió – el chico bajó la cabeza._

– _Poco puedo ayudarla, al parecer la batalla fue en un especie de dimensión paralela – Rei desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada._

– _Ya veo… – se quedó pensativa un momento._

– _El Capitán controló a los lobos que nos atacaron_

– _Nuevamente intentaste que se te uniera… – comentó para si Rei. – No puedes ser tan suave con los hollows… ellos no serán así contigo_

– _Capitana, gracias por ayudar al Capitán. Nosotros… fuimos unos inútiles. No pudimos hacer nada_

– _Lo que importa es que se encuentra bien. No siempre ayudar significa pelear a su lado. Hay veces que es más práctico colaborar en otros aspectos. Niel necesitaba que ayudaran a su clan, no a él – hizo una pausa. – Fui a tu escuadrón y noté que todos estaban muy preocupados. Será mejor que vuelvas y les cuentes lo que pasó_

– _Tiene razón Capitana, con su permiso – Kitaro se retiró. Rei entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se recostó sobre la puerta y miró a Niel, en silencio por unos cuantos minutos._

– _Será mejor que descanses Niel, nos veremos más tarde – le dijo, pensando en que él estaba dormido y lo estaría por un buen rato. Estaba preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada mientras él recuperaba energías._

– _Esa dimensión – dijo Niel, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Eso sólo lo pueden hacer seis lobos – Rei se acercó y se sentó en la cama._

– _No puedes ser tan suave Niel, son hollows_

– _Aún así debo intentarlo. Uno nunca sabe…_

– _Tu tío… ¿Él siempre te decía eso? – Niel abrió los ojos y la miró._

– _Si – Rei cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza. Niel se incorporó y colocó ambas manos sobre la cara de Rei, haciendo que vuelva a mirarlo, un poco sorprendida. – No lo hagas, son únicos – sonrió. – No hay por qué esconderlos – Rei se sonrojó y miró sin querer la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de Niel._

– _Eres un estúpido – quitó las manos de Niel de su cara. – Si hubieras ido a ayudarme habrías sido más una carga que otra cosa – una mujer shinigami entró al cuarto y le entregó una hoja escrita a Rei._

– _¡Wow! – exclamó Niel, ambas mujeres lo miraron. – ¡No sabía que había mujeres así en esta división! – hizo un movimiento como si sacara una foto. – Vaya… voy a tener que pedir una nueva cámara_

– _Kitaro le ordenó a Mia que vaya a pedir una nueva – miró a la chica, seria. – Después veré esto, ahora retírate – Niel se rió. – ¿Qué? – lo miró friamente._

– _Nada, nada – suspiró y volvió sus ojos en los de Rei. – Deberías cortarte el cabello – Rei se cruzó de brazos._

– _No. Me gusta como está. ¿Acaso no te gusta?_

– _Creo que te verías mucho más bella de lo que ya eres_

– _¿Tu crees? – Niel asintió y los dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Luego Rei dejó de mirarlo, con un dejo de tristeza. – Me preocupé mucho cuando dejé de sentir tu reiatsu_

– _Lo siento – Niel puso su mano en la mejilla de Rei. Ella colocó la suya sobre la de él. El Capitán, con la otra mano, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. – Creo que voy a pedirte que le des autorización a esa chica de antes para tener una cita con ella – le dijo al oído. Rei le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y se levantó. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y abrió._

– _Me necesitan – miró a Niel de mala manera. – Luego nos vemos, ahora descansa – Rei salió afuera y dio un portazo._

_Fin FlashBack_

_**En el**__** campo alejado de la civilización…**_

– Raikiri – dijo Ban y tres espadas eléctricas salieron hacia los Tenientes Mike, Shion y Shin.

– ¡Shion! Usa alguna técnica eléctrica para anular los raikiris – ordenó Shin. – ¡Mike! Cubre el cielo. Yo lo atacaré de frente. ¡Rápido!

– Si, buena idea

– Ray Master – dijo Shion, pero su técnica no fue suficientemente potente para detener la de Ban.

– Justo como pensé que actuarían – Ban desapareció y reapareció sobre Shion, que aún luchaba para detener los raikiris. Shin, al notar que Ban no estaba giró su vista, pero ya era tarde. Estaba sobre ellos.

– No lo creo, Capitán – Mike, que había saltado hacia el aire apareció detrás de Ban e hizo su Heat's Combo, lanzando una nueva serie de patadas y puños.

– "Me distraje, debo hacer algo" – pensó Ban. – Rairyuu no Tatsumaki – comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo formando una barrera eléctrica que redujo en gran cantidad el daño causado por la poderosa técnica de Mike. Al final, el choque de ambos poderes generó una explosión que los lanzó lejos.

– Bien hecho, Mike. Ahora nos toca, Shion – siguió dirigiendo Shin. Shion pudo anular al fin los raikiris y se lanzó junto con Shin hacia Ban, que apenas se había detenido. – Souryuu Boufuustsu

– Lanza de Sombra – dijo Shion. Ambos ataques se fusionaron, dirigiéndose hacia el Capitán.

– Rai-soryuu Boufuustsu – dijeron Shion y Shin al unísono.

– "¡Demonios! Juntaron sus técnicas. Ahora posee el poder de una técnica del rango de un Capitán, pero no podré evitarla. Sólo me queda afrontarla… ¡ya les enseñaré a estos chiquillos!" – pensó y la técnica dio de lleno en él.

– ¡Si! ¡Le dimos! – gritó Shion emocionada. Mike soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Ahora el Capitán se enojará mucho!

– ¿Será que le ganamos? – se preguntó Shin. El humo se dispersó y se vió a Ban de pie, pero con su haori destruido y sin sus sandalias. De pronto se sintió una explosión de reiatsu que los dejó con una expresión de temor en sus rostros.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Shion, con un tono apenas audible. – ¿Este es el poder del reiatsu del Capitán Alukado? Es… es monstruoso

– Así que tuvo que hacer eso para salvarse de la técnica – comentó confiado Shin.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡El Capitán ha destruido sus limitadores!

– ¿Limitadores? – le preguntó Shion a Mike.

– Es que el Capitán siempre usa limitadores de velocidad y reiatsu para poder entrenar aún cuando no pueda. Pero se los ha quita… Agh…

– Mike, ¿que te ha… Agh

– ¿Dónde está?... Agh – Ban se hizo presente de espaldas, frente a los tres que acababa de cortar en el pecho.

– Raitoryuu Iai. Demon Sword – los Tenientes pudieron recuperarse a duras penas y se pusieron de pie.

– Es impo… sible… Si ni siquie…ra lo he visto… – comentó Shion, dolorida.

– El Capitán se ha emo…cionado mucho. Esto se puso peli…groso – Mike no estaba mejor que ella.

– Desc…uiden. Somos tres teni…entes con bankai… Además su técnica no ha sido tan mortal debido a que sólo está en shikai… y nosotros en bankai… – Shin era el que mejor estaba de los tres.

– Si, pero… a ver cuánto aguantamos

– No se confíen sólo porque estoy en shikai. Recuerden que tanto fue el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompió – habló Ban, al fin.

– Trata de decirnos que aún con golpes como este, si son muchos nos vencerá – se aclaró Shion. – Maldición… – Ban desapareció y salió hacia el costado derecho de Mike, con la punta de su espada apuntando al pecho del Teniente.

– Es monstruosamente rápido

– Black Thunder – susurró Ban y de la punta de la zampakutoh salió una gran descarga de energía negra que mandó a volar a Mike.

– ¡Infinite Break! – gritó Shin y miles de lanzas salieron disparadas hacia Ban, que las evitó fácilmente con shumpo. Shion se acercó a Mike.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Mike se puso de pie.

– Estoy bien, aunque ha sido muy fuerte para ser una técnica de shikai

– De verdad que es fuerte. Y nosotros siendo tres y habiendo sacado lo nuestro estamos en apuros…

– Es que su velocidad – se acercó Shin – es monstruosa. De esa forma no importa qué tan fuerte seamos o si lo pudiésemos vencer de un golpe. Si no podemos darle, no sirve de nada

– Al parecer la fama que tiene de que es imposible que reciba un golpe es cierta. Por eso sólo pocos lo han lastimado de verdad

– ¡Maldición! – soltó Mike. – Si tan sólo pudiéramos darle un golpe directo combinado a su cuerpo, podríamos vencerlo

– ¿Qué tanto hablan? En fin… No importa porque ya me aburrí de esperar y la idea de darles golpes hasta matarlos no me gusta… Al parecer sus bankais son bastante resistentes… La única forma de vencer tres bankais es usando mi bankai. ¡BANKAI! – la explosión de reiatsu se sintió por todo el Seireitei y los Tenientes apenas si podían respirar.

– ¡Oh no! – dijo Mike. – El bankai del Capitán… ahora sí estamos fritos

– Su bankai sigue siendo igual de monstruoso que siempre – comentó Shin.

– Los Capitanes – Shion estaba realmente asustada – definitivamente son de otro nivel. ¡Qué poder tan inmenso!

– Para no perder el tiempo usen sus técnicas más poderosas contra mi… yo les responderé – dijo Ban, sobrándolos.

– ¡Ya! ¡Recupérense! – alentó Mike. – Creo que si combinamos nuestros poderes podremos evitar morir

– Ok. En ese caso, Vortex Zero – pronunció Shin.

– ¡Ahí voy! ¡Lanza de Sombra! – dijo Shion.

– ¡Blazing Trial, Final Sentence!

– Perfecto – sonrió Ban. – Raitoryuu, Holy Sword – Ban formó una espada gigante de reiatsu y se lanzó hacia los Tenitentes que justo antes de que chocaran sus técnicas perdieron su bankai debido al tiempo que pasó desde que lo activaron. Ban pudo, apenas, detenerse antes de cortarlos a todos.

– ¡Ah! – protestó Shion. – Perdimos el bankai

– Al parecer pasó el tiempo

– Y sin contar la cantidad de reiatsu que gastamos… – Ban deshizo su bankai.

– Bien hecho, mocosos – comentó, los tres lo miraron. – Aún les falta pero creo que poseen un poder interesante, incluso hicieron que me esforzara al máximo. Espero que hayan aprendido algo – los tres Tenientes se tiraron en el piso. – Aún les falta entrenar mucho. Lo máximo que lograron hacerme fue destruir mi ropa, pero mi cuerpo quedó intacto. En cambio yo los golpeé varias veces. Si hubiera sido un mano a mano ya estarían muertos. Contra un Espada no pueden esperar estar los tres juntos

– Si, Capitán – dijeron los tres al unísono, casi involuntariamente debido al cansancio. – Entrenaremos más

– Mañana a la misma hora. Pero ya empezarán con entrenamientos distintos

Los tres Tenientes se levantaron como pudieron y se fueron a sus respectivos escuadrones. Ban se quedó en el lugar, hasta que se fueron y juntó sus cosas.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les fue? – la voz de Satori se escuchó cerca.

– Son fuertes los tres. Aunque sus bankais están muy basados en la fuerza. Cualquiera diría que soy un creído al enfrentarme a tres bankais con sólo el shikai, pero esos mocosos están tan centrados en la fuerza que aunque combinados sean más fuertes que yo y de haberme dado los tres a la vez me hubieran vencido. Su imposibilidad de golpearme fue razón suficiente para sólo usar el shikai

– Si, tienes razón… Pero ya aprenderán

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retrospección<strong>_

_**Campo de entrenamiento, Primera División**_

Rei Ebizawa estaba parada en medio del campo de entrenamiento de la Primera División. Frente a ella estaban los tres Capitanes que aprobarían su ascenso dentro de la Cuarta División. Tras haber entrenado por diez largos años dura e incansablemente, había logrado dominar a aquella bestia que vivía en ella quién sabe desde cuando.

– Bien, Oficial Ebizawa, por favor, muéstranos tu bankai – pidió el Comandante General Asakura. Rei miró a Satori. Ellos mantenían una profunda relación amistosa desde hacía cierto tiempo, además de algunas reuniones secretas sobre el techo de la Sexta División junto a Niel. Pero en esa ocasión había pedido expresamente a Kazuki que no llamara a Niel para la comisión evaluadora, no quería que él la viera en ese estado.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad y dijo algunas palabras en un idioma extraño. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, éstos habían perdido totalmente su coloración, así como también su calidez. Sus iris eran blancas y casi se confundían con el resto del ojo. Sólo se lograba ver sus pupilas negras, pequeñas y alargadas.

– Muéstrate ante mi, Iztac – fueron sus duras palabras, ya no parecía la voz de Rei, sino la de una mujer realmente escalofriante. Ante los asombrados Capitanes, la zampakutoh de Rei comenzó a brillar con un color azul intenso y a desprender cierto vapor helado en el ambiente.

La nube de vapor desvaneció la espada y comenzó a tomar forma, arremolinándose frente a Rei, que seguía mostrando esa extraña mirada. Eliarco la miraba serenamente, al parecer sabía qué ocurriría después. Pero no decía nada ni hacía ningún gesto. Kazuki observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de la futura Capitana y de la nube, mientras Satori estaba algo sorprendido, pero confiaba en que su amiga haría las cosas bien y podría controlar aquel poder que se comenzaba a sentir por todo el lugar.

– Eso es muy interesante, Oficial – una cuarta voz se hizo oír desde detrás de Rei, pero no la distrajo en lo absoluto.

– Capitán Yamashita, usted no estaba citado para ver esto – Kazuki parecía molesto.

– Me tomé el atrevimiento de acercarme cuando comencé a sentir este precioso y extraño reiatsu – dijo y se acercó al resto de los Capitanes que observaban. Eliarco lo miró mal pero no dijo nada, no tenía caso ponerse a discutir en ese momento. Comenzó a formarse un lobo blanco que emanaba un vapor blanquecino y helado de su cuerpo.

– Ella es Iztac – dijo Rei con la misma voz tenebrosa.

– Veo que este bankai es algo extraño – volvió a hablar Kureno. Los demás lo miraron, excepto Rei, que observaba fijamente a su loba.

– ¿_A qué te refieres con extraño, viejo?_ – la loba habló sin mover la boca. Era una especie de telepatía, pero todos los presentes la escucharon.

– Nada, Iztac – Kureno la miró a los ojos y luego miró a Kazuki.

– Es suficiente – sonrió Kazuki, mirando a Rei. – Capitana Ebizawa – Rei ordenó usando el mismo idioma que antes, a Iztac que volviera a formar la espada, pero la loba no le hizo caso, sólo observaba un punto fijo hacia la derecha.

– ¿Qué sucede, Iztac? – Rei estaba algo intrigada.

– _Aquí hay alguien de mi especie_ – contestó.

– Regresa – ordenó e inmediatamente la loba cerró los ojos y obedeció.

– Capitana, puede retirarse. En una horas haremos la ceremonia – dijo Kazuki.

– Gracias, Kazuki-san – sonrió Rei, ya con sus ojos y voz normales y se retiró.

Los cuatro Capitanes que habían presenciado todo se quedaron solos y en silencio por varios minutos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con que era un bankai extraño? – Kazuki miraba fijamente a Kureno.

– Eso no es un bankai – afirmó con seguridad. – Es la materialización del demonio que Rei lleva adentro – Satori miró a Kazuki, bastante molesto.

– Entonces, ¿por qué la autorizaste a ser Capitana si no tiene un bankai real?

– Porque ella tiene todas las cualidades para serlo. Además, si es su bankai

– Yo creo que esa demostración fue más que suficiente para que muestre su poder real. Su reiatsu es realmente sorprendente. ¿No lo crees así, Capitán Shihouin? – replicó serenamente Eliarco.

– Si – miró hacia la puerta por la cual se había retirado Rei. – Espero que esto no te traiga problemas, Rei…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enciclopedia shinigami. <strong>_

_**Zampakutohs.**_

Raikage: Es la zampakutoh de Shion Sonozaki. Es una espada larga y ligera que lleva en la espalda. En shikai es una alabarda, de hoja curva, ligera y con propiedades de rayo. En bankai tiene un accesorio metálico en la frente con una cadena alrededor de su cabeza que forma una especie de corona, que producen un brillo color esmeralda que se vuelve más intenso conforme aumenta la energía que está liberando. La electricidad fluye por todo su cuerpo y todos sus ataques se vuelven más poderosos. Con cada movimiento dispersa ondas electromagnéticas.

** Ray Master:** Apunta con su alabarda al enemigo y salen de ella uno o varios rayos que al impactar electrocutan y atraviesan al enemigo. Pueden ser bloqueados.

** Lanza de Sombra: **Coloca una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica alrededor de su alabarda. Luego la traspasa al aire con su poder espiritual y la lanza. Esta técnica es imparable, pero consume muchísimo reiatsu y es relativamente fácil de evadir.

Fénix: Es la zampakutoh de Mike Kennedy. Sin liberar es un mandoble sin funda que lleva en la espalda. En shikai se transforma en una katana, la vaina es de un color rojo intenso y brillante, la guarda toma forma de dragón y la empuñadura está cubierta de cintas blancas.

Bankai: Blazing Judge Fenix. Todo su traje cambia a una armadura de Fénix y su zampakutoh se transforma en un equipo de puños y botas. Su bufanda queda, pero comienza a desteñirse. Su liberación se ve limitada a sólo 30 minutos, tiempo que es acortado según el reiatsu que utilice.

** Heat's Combo:** Es una serie de patadas y puños a alta velocidad que produce daño aleatorio. Usar esta técnica conlleva a un gran esfuerzo físico, incluso puede dañar los músculos y el alma.

** Blazing Trial, Final Sentence:** Es su ataque final. Un ataque que abandona la defensa y deja la de su enemigo destruida. Del campo surge un Fénix que permite al portador dominarlo. El ave se lanza directamente a su objetivo y se autodestruye, generando una explosión que deja al enemigo y al portador gravemente heridos. El bankai se deshace automáticamente.

Sentencia: Es la zampakutoh de Shin Lepard. En shikai se transforma en una lanza negra. Su elemento es la oscuridad y puede manipular las sombras de su entorno.

** Shadow Blade:** Ubica varias sombras por todo el campo y una frente a él. Cuando clava la zampakutoh en ella aparece instantáneamente en todas las demás, creando un ataque sin ángulo de escape.

** Kokuryuu Boufuustsu (Ventisca del Dragón Negro):** Gira la zampakutoh generando un aura oscura con forma de dragón negro que explota al impactar.

Bankai: Sentencia Finale. Sentencia se agranda y por su parte sin filo sale una chuchilla en forma de cruz. Shin también se transforma, pareciéndose a un ángel negro con alas blancas.

** Vortex Zero:** Se hace un corte en cualquier lugar, generando una especie de pasaje interdimensional que hace las veces de agujero negro que absorbe todo lo que esté frente a él. Debido al gran poder de la técnica y a la falta de experiencia de Shin, el ataque dura 20 segundos.

Raiyryuu: En shikai es una katana negra con una franja blanca en el medio.

** Raitoryuu:** Ban ha desarrollado una técnica de espada en base a la carga eléctrica. El estilo Batou-Jutsu consiste en atacar en un solo movimiento, desenvainando la espada a una velocidad extrema.

** Raitoryuu Iai. Demon Sword:** Es una técnica muy rápida que consiste en desenvainar, liberar la espada, matar al oponente y volver a envainar.

** Raitoryuu: Heavy Sword.** Consiste en cargar la espada con energía para causar un daño mucho mayor.

** Raikiri:** Concentra una gran cantidad de electricidad en su espada y luego la libera, tomando forma de una espada gigante negra. Es una técnica frontal.

** Black Thunder:** Concentra su energía en la punta de la espada y la descarga en forma de un enorme rayo negro.

** Rairyuu no Tatsumaki:** Invoca varios rayos negros para que formen un aura de energía eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo. Después, empieza a girar sobre si mismo para formar un tornado eléctrico con forma de dragón.

* * *

><p><span>Primer Escuadrón:<span> Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin, Teninte Shion Sonozaki.

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy. Tercer Oficial Cloud Gray.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora. Tercer Oficial Zeng Oibara.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.


	10. Las Cuatro Espadas de la Sombra

_**9. **__**Las Cuatro Espadas de la Sombra**_

_**Por la tarde…**_

_**Segunda División**_

Shion estaba agotada. Entre los Capitanes Satori y Ban la tenían con entrenamientos de 17 horas, 5 horas con papeles y sólo 2 de sueño. Una mariposa infernal se podó encima de una montaña de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

– Teniente Sonozaki. Tiene una misión de exterminio de hollows convencionales en el mundo humano

Shion, excitada por la idea de salir de allí, salió corriendo. Pero en el camino se tropezó con su Capitán, que le dio una lista de videojuegos para que los comprase en el mundo humano.

– Hola – la saludó uno de los shinigamis de la décima división que la acompañaría, junto con otro más de la tercera.

– Buenos tardes, Teniente

Los tres atravesaron la puerta al mundo humano y comentaron que era extraño que mandaran a una teniente a una misión tan sencilla.

– Tenemos otra misión además del exterminio de los hollows – comentó el oficial de la Tercera División. – La Comisión que regula el tránsito desde Hueco Mundo, de la Doceava División, encontraron un reiatsu extraño y no pudieron identificar a qué raza pertenecía

Al llegar a la zona indicada, liberaron sus espadas y derrotaron fácilmente a todos los hollows que encontraron. Después de terminar, Shion fue directamente a la tienda a satisfacer los caprichos de su Capitán mientras los otros se encargaban de rastrear los pocos reiatsus que habían quedado.

Shion entró en uno de los gigais portátiles que recientemente habían sido aprobados por la Cámara de los 46 y compró los juegos. Cuando salió, los reiatsus de los shinigamis que la escoltaron estaban por las nubes y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

En un monte cercano a la ciudad yacían los cuerpos de ambos shinigamis derrotados y heridos de gravedad. Junto a ellos estaba su agresor, un joven exactamente igual a Satori Shihouin, pero vestido de paisano tradicional japonés y con un reiatsu bastante extraño.

– ¿Ca…Capitán Satori? – dijo Shion temblando. ¿Qué demonios hacía su Capitán allí, vestido con esas ropas y derrotando de aquella bestial manera a sus colegas? Pero lo más extraño no era aquello, sino una siniestra máscara blanca que llevaba hacia un lado de su rostro.

– Así que tú eres la nueva… Han bajado mucho el listón – el supuesto Satori se puso del todo la máscara, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su reiatsu se elevó muchísimo. Ahí fue cuando Shion se percató de que ese era el reiatsu del que hablaban los de la doce.

Shion liberó su zampakutoh, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra su Capitán. El supuesto Satori se lanzó a una velocidad increíble sobre la chica, pero sin usar shumpo. Lanzó un golpe desde arriba con su espada que chocó contra el mango de la alabarda de Shion, haciéndole una hendidura bastante profunda.

– Imposible, es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba… Es imposible que sea el Capitán

Luego de chocar sus espadas unas veces más, el hombre con el cuerpo de Satori comenzó a usar el shumpo, apareciendo por todos lados, casi al mismo tiempo. Shion recibía pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo que le dolieron sobremanera. Cayó al suelo pensando en que esa velocidad era mucha, y perfectamente podría superar con creces la del Capitán Ban.

– Dile a Satori – el desconocido comenzó a hablar – que la Tercera Espada de la Sombra ha empezado a moverse – Shion no entendió el mensaje, pero asintió frente a la mirada amenazante de su atacante, que al terminar de hablar desapareció.

Después de unos minutos, llegó al lugar Tsugumi, enviada como refuerzo. Había encontrado a los dos shinigamis y a la teniente derrotados. Llevó a todos y a los juegos para Satori, pensando en que no tenía ganas que la metiera en el ciclo de entrenamiento de Shion.

Tras reponerse, Shion le contó todo a su Capitán, que no parecía entender demasiado. Hasta que al fin, la peliverde mencionó "la Tercera Espada de la Sombra".

– Mierda – soltó Satori. – Así que sigue vivo… – comentó para si. – Convoca a una reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes inmediatamente. Si es necesario, despierta a Dante a patadas

_**Pasillos del Seireitei, cerca del Décimo Escuadrón**_

Después de ducharse, cambiarse y preparar su zampakutoh, Asuka estaba buscando a Mike. Habían acordado un entrenamiento ese día y estaba muy emocionada. Cuando lo encontró se sorprendió al verlo serio y pensativo. Con cuidado de no distraerlo, se acercó por la espalda.

– Asuka… – dijo Mike, con tono burlón. – No te atrevas ni a intentarlo

– ¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo?

– Nos conocemos desde hace años. Conozco todo de ti y tú conoces todo de mi. Ya deberías saberlo – rió. Asuka se sonrojó.

– Y… ¿Vamos a entrenar o no? Traje todo lo que me pediste. ¿A dónde vamos? – Mike estaba muy cansado después del entrenamiento de Ban, pero nunca pudo decirle que no a Asuka.

– Iremos a un campo de entrenamiento especial

– ¿Cuál es?

– Ya lo verás después de entrenar

Ni bien dijeron esto, partieron rápidamente hacia el lugar que había mencionado Mike. Entrenaron juntos hasta el anochecer, para cuando ella ya no tenía casi energías. Estaban cerca de unas termas naturales dentro del Seireitei y ella pensó que sería bueno meterse un rato en el agua para aflojar los músculos y relajarse. Mike asintió con la idea y se fue, pero antes de que ella se terminara de quitar la ropa, notó que él se había subido a un árbol. Entonces se acercó.

– ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

– Sólo voy a admirar el paisaje, no te preocupes… Estaré mirando a otro lado

– Mike… – ella bajó la vista un momento. – ¿Por qué no…?

– Créeme, no voy a mirar Asuka – dijo eso y subió más, hacia lo más alto del árbol.

– Mike… ¿qué te pasa? – Asuka se retiró a las termas.

Mike pensaba mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a notarse en el cielo. Eran hermosas e inalcanzables. Y también reflexionaba sobre la batalla en equipo que había tenido contra el Capitán Ban.

– Debo entrenar más duro – se dijo a si mismo, apretando sus puños. – ¡Debo ser más fuerte! –gritó.

Asuka estaba relajándose en el agua caliente. Cuando quiso acordarse, sus heridas habían sanado por completo y ya no estaba cansada. Se sorprendió bastante al notarlo.

– ¿Así que ya lo notaste? – una voz resonó a sus espaldas. Asuka volteó aterrada y vio a Mike dándole la espalda.

– Al menos podrías voltearte cuando me hablas – parecía molesta y al mismo tiempo avergonzada.

– No creo que sea buena idea

– Si te sientes cómodo de esa manera, pues me parece bien – se notaba molesta.

– Asuka, ¿qué te sucede?

– Nada. No me sucede nada – estaba más molesta aún.

– ¡Vamos Asuka! ¡Qué te conozco!

– "Al parecer no lo suficiente" – pensó para sus adentros Asuka.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, no he dicho nada. Mejor nos vamos – salió del agua y volvió a colocarse la ropa. Mike nunca volteó. Asuka comenzaba a pensar que él no notaba lo mucho que a ella le importaba. De pronto, y sacándola de sus pensamientos, Mike la tomó por el hombro y la volteó hacia él.

– Asuka, algo te pasa. Necesito saber qué es

– Pues… Quisiera saber qué te está pasando últimamente… – soltó ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – ella lo miró a los ojos. La luna estaba ya en lo alto.

– ¿Qué nos ha pasado a nosotros? ¿No recuerdas cómo solíamos hablar y jugar antes de separarnos? Yo nunca lo olvidé

– Asuka… yo… – no pudo continuar porque los ojos se le perdieron y todo se volvió oscuro. Lo único que podía sentir era la voz de Asuka llamándolo.

– ¿Mike? ¿Mike qué sucede? ¡Mike! ¡Responde! – lo tomó por los hombros. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

_**Primera División**_

– ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo, Satori? – preguntó molesto el Comandante General.

– El Teniente Satoshi Shihouin sigue con vida y ha comenzado a moverse – dijo Satori con algo de temor en su voz. – Y según el informe, ha pasado a ser un vizard, por lo que es problable que sea más poderoso que todos los que estamos aquí – en la Sala de Reuniones estaban todos los Capitanes. Era muy tarde y la mayoría de ellos había tenido que levantarse de la cama. El aspecto general de todos era bastante deplorable.

Al escuchar la palaba vizard todos murmuraban cosas sin sentido. Kazuki carraspeó un par de veces y el silencio volvió a reinar.

– Un vizard – comenzó a explicar el Comandante Asakura – es un shinigami que ha usado artes prohibidas para sobrepasar la barrera entre los shinigamis y los hollows. Básicamente son lo mismo que los arrancar, pero al revés. Su poder es tremendo y es aún peor si alguien como Satoshi usa esos métodos

– ¿Y quién es Satoshi? – preguntó Shion. – ¿Y por qué demonios nos ha atacado?

– Satoshi es mi hermano. Como verán, nuestra madre no tenía ganas de comerse la cabeza con los nombres y nos puso casi el mismo… Satoshi tiene tanto poder como yo y ambos luchamos entre nosotros por el puesto de Capitán de la Segunda División. Yo gané por los pelos y él se convirtió en Teniente porque la familia nos quería juntos – tras notar la conmoción general, Satori continuó. – Durante una misión rutinaria fue emboscado y la última vez que se lo vio estaba sufriendo los efectos de la hollowificación. No ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces

– Bueno, pues nada. Un bonito reencuentro familiar y punto. Me voy a dormir – dijo Dante mientras se ponía en marcha.

– ¡Espera! – intentó pararlo Satori. – No podemos admitir a un vizard en el Seireitei y además, no sabemos si puede estar relacionado con el ataque de hace algunas semanas

– Muy bien – concluyó Asakura. – Cuando tengamos más información acerca de la posición de Satoshi podremos decidir si buscarlo para aliarnos con él o para asesinarlo. Se levanta la sesión

Todos salieron –algunos bostezando – del Primer Escuadrón. Shion siguió unos mometos en silencio a Satori, pero no pudo resistir su curiosidad y apuró su paso hasta ponerse a su lado.

– ¿Qué significa eso de "la Tercera Espada de la Sombra"?

– Se refiere a las Cuatro Espadas que comparten el nombre "kage". La mía es Kazekage, la Primera Espada de la Sombra. La tuya es Raikage, la Segunda Espada de la Sombra – explicó mientras caminaba. – La de Satoshi es la Tsuchikage, la Tercera Espada de la Sombra

– ¿Y? – preguntó con cierto temor Shion. – ¿La Cuarta?

– La Cuarta Espada aún no ha surgido porque su dueño no es shinigami ni arrancar. Como las zampakutoh son parte del alma de su dueño es imposible que surja hasta que quién la tiene en su poder ser shinigami

– Si son parte del alma, ¿cómo es que ya se conocen?

– Ya han sido empuñadas las cuatro – miró a Shion, – por un solo hombre. Las metió en las almas a los hijos de sus dos discípulos, originando que la espada se transmita por línea sucesoria. Si su portador muere sin descendencia, la espada busca otra alma poderosa para que la empuñe y su familia se convierte en la que lleva esa zampakutoh. Actualmente la familia Shihouin tiene la Primera y la Tercera Espada

– ¿Eso significa que alguien de mi familia posee la Cuarta?

– Posiblemente… ¿Tu tienes una hermana, verdad? – Shion asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y qué se supone que sucede si se unen las cuatro? ¿No hay una leyenda de un superpoder o algo así?

– Absolutamente nada. Son cuatro zampakutoh normales que aquel hombre metió en las almas de cuatro niños para crear una leyenda. Sólo que a lo largo de la historia han recibido esos nombres. Lo de la Sombra es tanto porque siempre han estado en el Segundo Escuadrón, el más "sombrío" de todos y también por sus nombres

– Lo que quiere decir que tendré que convencer a mi hermana de que se haga shinigami para que se reúnan las cuatro

– Querer juntarlas es una tontería. Por cierto, cuando decidí reclutarte no sabía que la tuya era una de las Cuatro Espadas. Te escogí por tu habilidad, aunque eso de haber caído en el Segundo Escuadrón puedes llamarlo destino, si quieres – Shion se quedó callada y pensando mientras Satori pensaba en qué burrada se le ocurriría ahora que sabía la aburrida historia de su zampakutoh.

_**Campo de entrenamiento**_

Asuka estaba aterrada. Mike nunca se había desmayado así desde que ella lo conocía. Pero tantos años de separación le dieron la horrible idea de que posiblemente el estuviera enfermo o inclusive… Haruto llegó para sacarla de sus pensamientos, acercándose a Mike.

– ¡Mike! – gritó, algo consternado y molesto. – ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

– ¡Haruto-kun! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! – reaccionó Asuka.

– ¡¿Qué le has hecho al Teniente Kennedy! ¡Responde!

– ¡No le hice nada!

– Si no le has hecho nada, ¿por qué estabas con él?

– ¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! ¡No sé qué le sucedió! ¡Se desmayó de repente! ¡Por favor, ayúdalo Haruto! – Haruto notó en los ojos de Asuka que decía la verdad y que estaba muy preocupada. Ella se acercó y se acomodó junto a él. Ambos revisaron a Mike, comprobando que no tuviera cortadas ni heridas.

– Explícame exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió – ordenó Haruto de mala manera.

– Estábamos entrenando y al terminar estuvimos hablando. De pronto se desvaneció… ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al Cuarto Escuadrón! ¡Rápido! – se puso de pie.

– ¡Alto! ¿Quién demonios te nombró jefa?

– ¡No hay tiempo para discutir! ¡Debemos llevarlo! – en ese momento la zampakutoh de Haruto reaccionó y le dijo algo que sólo él pudo escuchar. El rostro del shinigami se ensombreció y esto preocupó más a Asuka. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Según Kuoitsuki Mike está teniendo una batalla interna

– ¿Una batalla… interna? – miró a Mike.

– Sólo podemos esperar hasta que despierte. "¡Vamos idiota! ¡No te rindas!"

_**En el mundo interno de Mike**_

Mike despertaba en una habitación. Parecía un tribunal, con él puesto como defendido mientras otra figura estaba en el puesto del juez. Al aclararse la sala con una tenue luz, Mike se sorprendió.

– ¡Fénix! – exclama. Ante él estaba Fénix, su zampakutoh materializada. Un hombre de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, un traje de batalla rojo bellamente decorado en dorado, una espada en la mano derecha y un martillo en la izquierda.

– Mike, ¿sabes por qué estás ahí y yo aquí?

– Querías hablar conmigo

– Siempre has sido muy inteligente y de mente abierta, Mike. Pero he de hablarte seriamente por varios motivos que me preocupan

– ¿Qué te preocupa? Habla francamente conmigo

– Como sabrás, cuando hay varias fuerzas fluyendo constantemente en un mismo cuerpo, esta toma la forma del más fuerte. Pues quiero que sepas que yo, mientras me he fortalecido y he estado evolucionando, he notado que estás debilitándote por algo que te preocupa desde hace mucho tiempo. Mike, ¡estás perdiendo la razón del por qué luchas!

– La razón de mi lucha…

– ¡Si! Desde que fuiste vencido por el Capitán Alukado has dejado de entrenar. Tu orgullo fue herido por algo que no puedes ver o que no quieres ver. ¿Qué puede ser eso, Mike? – el Teniente no había visto nunca tan enfurecido a Fénix y esto lo estaba contrariando. – Realmente quieres saber… Pues, sólo hay un camino. ¡Fortalécete para dominarme completamente!

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Desde que has visto a Asuka, sorprendentemente mi fuerza fue creciendo. Pero a cambio, tú te has debilitado desde ese entrenamiento. ¡Ban te ha enseñado que la fuerza de uno mismo no es todo! ¿Por qué no confías en más en mi? ¿Por qué no confías en tus camaradas? ¿Por qué te estás cerrando? ¡¿Acaso no sabes que te has hecho débil por apartarte de la gente? – Mike estaba atónito y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para refutar lo que Fénix decía. Sabía que tenía razón. – Como has perdido el propósito de tu lucha, yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo. ¡Confía en mí y yo revelaré lo que debes hacer! ¡Tienes que explotar completamente todo mi potencial! – Mike reaccionó y bajó la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

– Gracias, Fénix

– Sólo confía en mi. ¡Ahora, juntos lograremos un poder inimaginable! – Fénix se retiró del estrado dejando a Mike solo, con un papel en la mano. Leyó y supo perfectamente a qué se refería Fénix con lo que le había dicho.

Mike despertó ante una Asuka con lágrimas de felicidad y un Haruto sorprendido levemente.

– ¡Mike! ¡Despertaste! – Asuka se tiró sobre él, dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido.

– Lamento preocuparte, Asuka… ¡Haruto! ¡También viniste! – el aludido volteó avergonzado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos molesto mientras le dio la espalda.

– Si. Es que sentí algo extraño y vine a ver qué era. Sólo eras tú, idiota

– Gracias por venir. Mejor vamos a casa

– ¿Estás bien? – Asuka se separó de él. – ¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa. Asuka se ruborizó.

– Como estás bien y nada grave pasó, me largo – comentó Haruto. – ¡Ten cuidado, idiota! – desapareció con shumpo.

– Gracias… – susurró Mike.

_**Al día siguiente (Día 7)**_

Era un día normal en la Décima División, donde todos los shinigamis estaban entrenando arduamente sin descanso mientras el Capitán se encontraba en la colina de siempre, jugando con el Tercer Oficial, Cloud.

– Te noto un poco distraído – le comentó Cloud a Ban.

– Perdón. Es que después de la pelea que tuve con los Tenientes me acordé de las historias que me contaron sobre el poder que tenían Aizen y sus Espadas. Me surgió la duda de saber si mi poder sería suficiente para hacer frente a ellos

– Claro que sí, Ban. No por nada eres uno de los capitanes más poderosos

– Tal vez… pero eso me recordó algo que había olvidado

– ¿Qué es, Ban?

– Que no he logrado librar el cien por ciento del poder de mi zampakutoh, y que tal vez esta sea la ocasión para volver a intentarlo

– ¿Qué harás?

– Después de este juego iré a entrenar por mi cuenta en las montañas

Una vez que finalizaron el juego, Ban se fue a las montañas como había dicho. Se adentró en una cueva, que al parecer conocía de antes.

– Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde que entrenaba aquí. Aún recuerdo cuando desperté por primera vez mi bankai. ¡Pero bueno, vine a otra cosa! – gritó, alentándose y se ubicó encima de una pequeña roca. Se puso en posición de concentración para comunicarse con su zampakutoh. – Rairyuu, sal. Necesito hablar contigo – un enorme dragón negro salió de la espada y se colocó frente a Ban.

– ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, Ban? ¿Acaso vienes por el cien por ciento de mi poder?

– ¿Cómo sabes?

– Sé todo lo que pasa contigo. Recuerda que somos uno solo. Pero volvamos al tema. ¿Acaso crees que podrás aguantar todo ese poder? La última vez casi te autodestruyes

– Me he hecho más fuerte. Además, necesito hacerme más poderoso si quiero vencer a los más fuertes. Y ser el más poderoso

– Bueno. En ese caso yo te ayudaré a ser el más poderoso. Puedes contar con el cien por ciento de mi poder – el enorme dragón se lanzó hacia Ban, metiéndose en su cuerpo y comenzó a crear destellos que salieron del cuerpo de Ban.

– Es hora de probar si funciona. Bankai

El cielo, fuera de la cueva, se oscureció y cientos de relámpagos comenzaron a mostrarse. Una hermosa armadura color negro se apoderó del cuerpo de Ban mientras dos espadas negras aparecieron en sus manos. Todo su ser estaba rodeado por relámpagos que empezaron a esparcirse por la cueva.

– Vamos Black Rairyuu, es hora del cien por ciento. ¡Black Rairyuu, modo Berserker!

La armadura negra se convirtió en pequeños pedazos y fue cayendo del cuerpo de Ban mientras más relámpagos comenzaron a salir, descontrolados, hacia todas partes. Tanto era el poder que liberó, que destruyó la cueva dejando a Ban a la intemperie, mientras su propio cuerpo se empezaba a transformar, convirtiéndose su piel en una especie de hierro negro. Se estaba convirtiendo él mismo en un caballero dragón. En ese momento, su reiatsu se acumula, formando una columna gigante de poder que no pasa desapercibido por nadie en todo el Seireitei.

Rei se encontraba caminando junto a Niel, dando un paseo por el jardín del Cuarto Escuadrón.

– ¿Sientes esto? – Rei cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la nueva presencia que acababa de aparecer.

– Si – contestó Niel, fijándose en la columna de reiatsu que apareció. – ¿Vamos a ver de quién se trata? Parece que viene de las montañas

Otros Capitanes, como Kureno Yamashita del Doceavo Escuadrón y Satori Shihouin del Segundo, también decidieron ir a ver quién era el portador de semejante poder, ya que les resultaba muy extraño no detectar a quién pertenecía.

– ¡Vamos! – se gritaba Ban a si mismo. – ¡Vamos, tu puedes! Hasta ahora he logrado controlar el poder. ¡Ya vamos noventa por ciento! ¡Y subimos! – se alentaba y alentaba a su zampakuto. Pero una nueva descarga eléctrica desetabiliza su cuerpo y suelta un grito de dolor. – "Demonios, estoy perdiendo el control. Los impulsos eléctricos en mi cuerpo son tantos que mi cerebro no puede manejarlos. Me estoy sobrecargando a un nivel que no podré manejar" – pensaba mientras se quejaba.

Los relámpagos que rodeaban a Ban comenzaron a salir disparados por todos lados, descontroladamente, destruyendo todo lo que rodeaba la montaña. Y algunos llegaban hasta el Seireitei, logrando rajar algunos edificios.

Kazuki se sorprendió al notar que una de las columnas de su escuadrón tembló.

– Un enorme poder está atacando la Sociedad de Almas. Shin, haz conar una alarma de emergencia y dile a los Capitanes que estén más cerca de esa zona que detengan al que está soltando semejante cantidad de reiatsu – ordenó el Comandante General a su Teniente.

– ¡Si, Capitán! ¡Inmediatamente comunicaré con Ebizawa, Astron, Shihouin, Kureno y Leumnader!

Ban se daba cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo su bankai descontrolado e intentaba concentrar toda la energía en su propio cuerpo para evitar que escape-.

– ¡Demonios! Estoy destruí… yendo todo… ¡Debo… contro… larlo! – le costaba respirar y hablar. – "Los impulsos eléctricos son demasiados, voy a perder la consciencia y mi cuerpo se está sobrecargando tanto que se destruirá. Es como si todas las cargas eléctricas me estuvieran llevando al límite"

Los cinco Capitanes, que habían sido notificados por mariposas infernales en su camino hacia allí, llegaron.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – Niel analizaba con su cámara el poder que emanaba de Ban.

– Vaya… – comentó Satori. – Esto es muy parecido al bankai de Ban kun, pero tiene algo diferente… No puede ser él

– ¡Qué cantidad de poder tan impresionante! – Kureno estaba entusiasmado.

– Eso no importa – Rei quiso que todos entren en razones. – Debemos detenerlo antes de que siga destruyendo el Seireitei

– Entonces – dijo Eliarco, apareciendo con shumpo – vamos a detenerlo

Todos los capitanes usan su shumpo y se posicionan alrededor de Ban, que estaba luchando contra si mismo para no perder la conciencia.

– ¡Ban kun, si eres tu! – dijo sorprendido Satori. – ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

– Estás destruyendo todas las casas con tus rayos. Detente ahora – ordenó Rei con tranquilidad.

– Capitán Ban… ¿qué está pasando? – Niel estaba tranquilo, y aún miraba la columna de reiatsu.

– Miren más de cerca – reveló Kureno. – Él está perdiendo el control de este poder

– Entonces… ¿no puede detenerse? – preguntó Eliarco.

– ¡Aléjense! – ordenó Ban, como pudo.

– Ban kun, ¿pero qué es este poder? Nunca te había visto en esta forma… Tu bankai está muy extraño. Pareces un… hollow – Satori lo observaba detenidamente.

– ¿Podrá ser que está usando el poder de su hollow interno? – se preguntó a sí mismo Kureno. – Si ese es el caso está rompiendo la regla principal…

– De ser eso cierto habría que matarlo. No podemos permitir vizards – afirmó Niel, ahora mirando a Ban.

– Primero detengamos esto y depués nos hacemos preguntas – Rei empuñó su zampakutoh.

– Capitán, explíquenos qué sucede – pidió Eliarco.

– Es que… intentaba liberar el cien por ciento del poder de Rairyuu. Pero – Ban perdió la consciencia y sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Su respiración se tornó extraña y salía vapor de su boca.

– Ha perdido la conciencia – afirmó Kureno.

– ¡Mueran todos! – gritó Ban, que aún inconciente conservaba su modo Berserker. Desapareció y en un instante apareció frente a Rei, tomándola por el cuello con fuerza. – Muere

– "Es muy fuerte, no puedo moverme" – Rei no podía pronunciar palabra.

– "Es extremadamente veloz, no pude verlo" – pensó Satori, estático.

Niel liberó su zampakutoh y atacó a Ban, el cual se alejó instantáneamente, soltando a la Capitana. Rei se arrodilló, tomándose el cuello con ambas manos.

– Hay que noquearlo – comentó Kureno, seguro de lo que decía.

– Puede que sea uno de nosotros. Pero ahora mismo ha perdido el control – Eliarco intentaba calmar la ansiedad que había surgido entre sus compañeros. Todos liberaron sus zampakutohs y se lanzaron hacia Ban, pero este logró evitar todos los ataques. Los cinco Capitanes lo rodearon.

– Raitoryuu Iai. Lightnig Dance – pronunció Ban con su voz extraña. Desapareció y apareció en el mismo lugar. La ropa de todos los capitanes había sido cortada.

– Su cuerpo ha superado los límites – explicó Kureno ante la sorpresa de todos por el ataque, que nadie pudo ver. – Ese poder lo está destruyendo

– Entonces actuemos rápido – acotó Niel.

– Yo… no lo vi…. ¿Cómo puede tener semejante poder? – Satori estaba algo sorprendido. – Con razón su cuerpo no puede controlarlo

– Eso fue sólo el comienzo – dijo Ban, mofándose de la sorpresa de sus contrincantes. – La próxima los cortaré de verdad – concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su boca, apuntando a Satori. – ¡Gian! – esa energía salió disparada a gran velocidad.

– ¡Satori! – gritaron Rei, Niel y Eliarco. La bola pasó de largo e impactó en el bosque, destruyéndolo por completo.

– ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca – comentó Satori, volviendo a tomar su lugar con el bankai activado. – Si no fuera por la velocidad de mi bankai no me hubiera salvado. Esa técnica fue muy rápida

– "Logró evitarla con su bankai. Esto ya no es un juego. Ni siquiera Satori puede con esta terrible velocidad" – pensó Rei.

– Creo que si queremos detenerlo sin matarlo, debemos usar el bankai – volvió a reflexionar Kureno.

– Pero siendo cinco Capitanes lo mataríamos

– Él – Eliarco apuntó con su dedo índice derecho a Ban – no nos está dejando opciones

– Satori y yo – anunció Kureno – nos encargaremos de detener su ataque. El resto, traten de noquearlo

– ¡Kuzuryuuzen! – gritó Ban y nueve enormes relámpagos negros con forma de dragón salieron volando hacia los Capitanes.

– Kyokugen – dijo Kureno.

– Rankyaku – dijo Satori. El Capitán de la Doceava División comenzó a absorber los dragones mientras el de la Segunda lanzó varios rankyakus para frenarlos.

– Es mucho poder – comentó Kureno. – Con razón no puede controlarlo

– Los rankyakus no aguantarán mucho, ¡apúrense! – pidió Satori. Los otros Capitanes se colocaron estratégicamente alrededor de Ban, que aún lanzaba su ataque y lo atacaron. Se alejó.

– Ya me aburrieron. ¡Los mataré a todos! – Ban levantó sus espadas hacia el cielo y empezó a concentrar energía en una bola entre ellas.

– Hará su técnica definitiva – dijo Satori.

– Esa técnica será realmente fuerte. Creo que es él o nosotros – Kureno no quería esperar más.

– Es una lástima – comentó Eliarco.

– Debe haber otra solución. No podemos matarlo, ¡es un Capitán! – Rei estaba confundida.

– Pero ha perdido el control, es una lástima – quiso terminar la conversación Niel. – Todos liberaron sus zampakutohs y se prepararon para sus técnicas más poderosas. Pero, cuando todo estaba listo, el bankai de Ban se desvaneció y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

– Al parecer su cuerpo no pudo mantener más semejante cantidad de poder – explicó Kureno.

– ¡Qué bien! – Niel sonrió. – Un poco más y nos hubiésemos arrepentido…

– Bueno… ya que todo ha acabado será mejor llevarlo a tu escuadrón, Rei – la miró.

– Si. Me lo llevo

– Yo iré a explicarle al Comandante General lo que sucedió – Eliarco tomó la iniciativa.

– En ese caso, creo que ya no hace falta que estemos aquí. Me voy a trabajar – dijo Kureno y se fue.

_**Unas horas más tarde… **_

– Hermana…

– No

– Hermana

– No

– Hermana

– ¡No!

– Interesante conversación – comentó Satori. – Shion, no seas pesada. Si no quiere hacerse shinigami no puedes obligarla – se metió en la boca otro dulce de la tienda de la hermana de Shion.

– Oye Shion, ¿puedes explicarme quién demonios es este gorrón antes de que lo saque de aquí a patadas? – preguntó Mion, la hermana de Shion. Era idéntica a ella, salvo por el carácter.

– Shhh – hizo un gesto con su dedo índice. – Es mi Capitán. Si se cabrea me mandará a hacer 17 horas de entrenamiento… – susurró.

– Pfff. ¿Y quieres que me una a un grupo para estar entrenando todo el día?

– Yo diría que tú ya entrenas todo el día – replicó Satori, tranquilamente.

– ¿Y qué demonios sabes tú?

– Sé que tu alma está entre plus y shinigami, por lo que al menos has empezado un adiestramiento básico en manejo de reiatsu. Cosa que incluye el kidoh. ¿Hasta qué nivel lo controlas? – la incitó Satori.

– Se acabó. Hadoh número 33, Soukatsui – recitó Mion, intentando liberarse de aquel molesto intruso. Un fuego azulado se dirigió hacia Satori, que dejó su té en la mesa y frenó el fuego con su mano izquierda, desviándolo hacia la calle. Éste destrozó la casa de enfrente.

– ¿Has parado mi kidoh con tu mano? – se sorprendió Mion.

– ¿Estás ciega? – Satori estaba divirtiéndose con la situación. – Shion, por cierto, mañana no duermes – sonrió. – Te voy a mandar con Ban

– ¡Noooo!

– Yo diría que si ya has dominado ese nivel de kidoh, podrías graduarte en poco tiempo en la Academia. Aunque en tu caso y por ser tú, sólo tendrías que hablar conmigo – dijo Satori a Mion.

– ¡Eso! – dijo Shion alegremente. – ¡Así completaremos el cuarteto!

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso de reunir las cuatro espadas es una tontería? Además, faltaría la de Satoshi… – Satori se levantó y salió. Shion lo siguió con la cabeza gacha, pensando en alguna treta para reclutar a Mion.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos.

– ¿Qué tal un secuestro? – preguntó Shion.

– No

– ¿Quemarle la tienda?

– No

– ¿Darle el puesto de Capitana?

– ¡No!

Cuando llegaron a la Puerta Oeste del Seireitei, vieron a Jidaroubou, el gigantesco guardián e hijo de Jidanbou, el anterior guardián. Estaba discutiendo con unos humanos recién llegados que querían saber qué había en el Seieritei.

– No tienen derecho a echarnos sólo porque no somos nobles ni shinigamis – decía el hombre, que parecía el padre de la familia que trataba de entrar.

– Si, tenemos derecho. Es el cuartel militar y la residencia de los nobles. No puede entrar cualquiera – defendió el guardián. – Pueden ir al Rukongai, allí se vive casi igual de bien

– Has dicho casi. ¡Y yo quiero vivir en el Seireitei! – dijo furioso el humano.

– Conviértete en shinigami, si tanto lo deseas – dijo Satori a sus espaldas. – Aunque con esa actitud no llegarías muy lejos

– ¡Capitán Shihouin! ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Jidaroubou se inclinó frente a su superior.

– ¿Y ahora por qué te arrodillas ante este enano? Los shinigamis son estúpidos… – dijo un joven del grupo.

– Porque es mi sempai, mi superior en rango y en fuerza – dijo el guardián mientras suplicaba con su mirada a Satori para que no montase en cólera por la actitud de las almas.

– ¿En fuerza? Ya…

– Bueno, aunque esta sea una conversación muy interesante, tengo que volver a mi escuadrón – dijo Satori. – No te molestes Jidaroubou, yo abriré. Tu mantén la calma y si lo necesitas mandaré a algún ejecutor para que les haga compañía – pasó junto al guardián, que se irguió para intimidar a los humanos.

– Capitán, ¿va a cortar la puerta? – curioseó Shion.

– No. Voy a levantarla. Esas almas se sorprenderán y pondrán pósters míos en sus habitaciones para ver si se les pega algo – Satori se inclinó y pasó una mano por debajo de la puerta para poder agarrarla bien. Entonces la subió y la lanzó por los aires ante las miradas atónitas tanto de los humanos, como de Shion y el guardián. – Pasa Shion, antes de que te caiga encima. Adiós, Jidaroubou – los humanos huyeron de aquel monstruoso lugar. La puerta bajó.

– ¡Cómo le gusta vacilar Capitán! Les dará un infarto a esos plus – comentó Shion, divertida por la escena.

– Total ya están muertos. No les pasará nada…

– ¿Cree usted que mi hermana aceptará? – dijo más seria.

– Es bastante probable. Pero tú deja tu obsesión por las espadas o hago que no pueda entrar en el Seireitei

– Está bien. Iré a dormir un rato – comentó Shion.

– ¡Eso! Aprovecha ahora, que mañana no vas a dormir

– ¿No es peligroso que me acerque a alguien que ha perdido el control?

– Mejor – Satori sonrió maliciosamente. – Así con el peligro se te afinará esa cabeza llena de aserrín

_**Quinto Escuadrón**_

Esutorada caminaba rápido por los pasillos. Llegó a una habitación y entró sin golpear.

– Tercer Oficial, nos vamos – Junichiro, que estaba escribiendo, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se levantó.

– ¿A dónde?

– A donde fuimos el sábado

Los dos salieron fuera del escuadrón y allí, el Capitán abrió una puerta dimensional.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia! – Satori, que recién había llegado al Seireitei, se encontró con ellos. Esutorada giró y lo vio con una sonrisa forzada.

– Buenas tardes, Capitán

– ¿Dónde irá? Si no es indiscreción

– A un desierto al que suelo ir – sin decir nada más ambos, Junichiro y él cruzaron la puerta.

Fueron a parar a un desierto blanco, donde era de noche. Caminaron más de una hora.

– Hemos llegado

Junichiro se sorprendió al ver el enorme palacio blanco Las Noches, aunque ya había ido en otras oportunidades. Los dos entraron por una puerta blanca que estaba a unos cincuenta metros de altura. Dentro reinaba el silencio y cada paso hacía eco.

Un hombre feo, musculoso y exageradamente alto apareció frente a ellos usando sonido.

– Oh, vaya… – sarcástico y mirándolos con superioridad. – Dos jodidos shinigamis nos invaden. ¿En qué puedo servirles? – desenvainó su zampakutoh.

– No pienses que tu altura me atemoriza – Esutorada no levantó su cabeza. – Décima Espada – con énfasis. – Quiero ver a Wonderwise Margera – el hollow pensó un momento. No quería problemas, así que accedió al pedido.

– Acompáñenme

Recorrieron varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta. El Espada llamó y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Margera apareció de pronto, con los pies sobre el techo, de cabeza.

– ¡Ah! – gritó asustado el hollow.

– ¡Ahhhh! – lo imitó Wonderwise. – Labios bonitos – lo besó. El Espada se apartó y se retiró protestando.

– Lo que hay que aguantar…

Margera se descolgó y ofreció a los invitados entrar. Seguía con su acné, pero tenía algunas arrugas en la cara. Lucía un claro número tres en la frente. Y seguía igual de loco.

– Tú – dijo, señalando a Shinzo.

– ¿Eh? – respondió. Tenía algo de miedo, cosa que no sentía desde hacía mucho. Junichiro temblaba.

– Te conozco. Tú acompañabas a Sosuke en sus últimos días

– El mismo – Shinzo entendió que ésa era la única razón por la que Margera se dignó a hablar con él. – Verá, quiero saber algo

– Y yo quiero algo a cambio

– El Capitán Shihouin suele ir a una tienda en el mundo humano, aunque a veces envía subordinados. Creo que es en Tokio

– Satisfecho – contestó el Espada. Esutorada se sorprendió por lo rápido que había accedido. Imaginó que no sería suficiente.

– ¿Qué es, para qué sirve y cómo se llama? – Shinzo sacó una fotografía del Hougyoku y se la entregó a la Tercera Espada.

_**Cuarto Escuadrón**_

Al día siguiente (día 8) Ban abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una cama del hospital. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Rei a su lado, cuidándolo.

– Perdí el control, ¿verdad? Dime qué pasó

– Tu energía se regó por toda la Sociedad de Almas y destruyó gran cantidad de edificios. Si no fuera porque tu reiatsu se agotó hubiéramos tenido que matarte – le contestó inmediatamente y seria.

– Así que eso fue lo que sucedió. ¿Cuándo será el día que podré controlar ese poder? – volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, mirando el techo.

– Como tu médica te aconsejo que no lo intentes más. Tu cuerpo no puede con toda esa carga eléctrica y espiritual combinadas. Además, el Comandante General ya me mandó decirte que tienes prohibido usar esa liberación al cien por ciento. Tu poder alcanza un nivel que supera los límites de un shinigami, llegando a tomar forma de poder vizard. Por lo que tu cuerpo de shinigami no puede controlarlo

– Ese mocoso no me dirá qué hacer. Ya veré como controlar este poder – Ban se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse. Rei lo observaba. Una vez terminó se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. – Gracias por cuidarme, Capitana. Pero entienda que si algo como lo de Aizen vuelve a pasar, necesitaré de todo este poder para hacerle frente.

– Espero que ese momento nunca llegue, Capitán – sonrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retrospección<strong>_

Hace unos años, antes de la Guerra de Aizen. Todos estaban entrenando ese día, como si en todo el Seireitei se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para que absolutamente todos los shinigamis que no fueran de alto rango estuvieran por ahí entrenándose. Por eso ellos aprovecharon para entrenar.

Y por fin, en algún lugar escondido, se habían encontrado. Tal vez por casualidad, tal vez no. Se miraban los unos a los otros. Rei, Niel, Dante y Eliarco. No todos ellos se llevaban de maravilla, pero eran compañeros por una u otra razón.

Entre estocada y estocada, seguidos de algún otro kidoh, Rei comenzó a Henri otra vez aquel maldito llamado desde su interior. Esa fuerza misteriosa que se apoderaba de ella en cualquier momento. Dante lo notó y le dedicó una mirada a Eliarco, que casi siempre acompañaba a Rei a las muchas sesiones que tenía en el Departamento de Investigación.

– Chicos, perdónenme, pero no me siento bien. Iré por algo para beber – dijo Rei, algo agitada. Intentaba no cruzar miradas con los varones, que la observaron preocupados. Niel se acercó.

– ¿Te acompaño?

– ¡No! – la reacción violenta de Rei preocupó más al joven que la tomó por el brazo suavemente. Ella no lo miró, sólo habló más calmada. – No, necesito estar sola un momento – acto seguido se fue, usando shumpo, evitando que cualquiera la vea en ese estado otra vez. Por tercera vez en ese maldito día sus ojos comenzaban a blanquearse.

– Creo que deberías ir – acotó Dante, mirando a Eliarco que observaba el lugar hacia donde por donde se había ido Rei.

– Ella… necesita estar sola un momento – dijo con preocupación.

– ¡¿Qué mierda están diciendo? ¡Es obvio que tenemos que ir! ¡Iré yo! – Niel estaba molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros.

– No. No puedes ir – Dante lo miró a los ojos. – Ella sólo aceptará ver a Eliarco – estaba por demás de serio y logró intimidar a Niel.

– Iré – dijo Eliarco y desapareció.

Rei corría con sus ojos cerrados, usando su adquirida habilidad para sentir las presencias de los demás y no llevárselos por delante. Tenía que llegar a su habitación antes de que nadie la viera. Sus ojos ya habían cambiado por completo y no permitiría que otra vez le arruinaran la vida. Pero, algo cambió de pronto, cuando se topó con alguien del cual no había percibido presencia alguna.

– ¡Ouch! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven con voz masculina mientras se sacudía la ropa. Rei permaneció callada, quieta en el suelo donde había caído, y con los ojos cerrados. – ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? – el portados de la voz de agachó junto a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella. Sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y sacó la mano instintivamente.

– S..Si – Rei se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a salir corriendo otra vez.

– ¡Espera! – gritó el chico y la sostuvo de la mano. Otra vez el escalofrío lo recorrió, pero lo soportó y no soltó a Rei.

– Estoy apurada – ella no volteó a mirarlo.

– Soy nuevo. Me llamo Satori – Rei no contestó, entonces él siguió. – ¿Y tu? Eres del Cuarto Escuadrón, ¿no?

– Si, soy Rei – estaba nerviosa y extrañamente apática. No quería hablar con nadie, sólo pensaba en llegar a la soledad de su cuarto.

– ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¿Hay algo mal?

– Nada. Suéltame

– No lo haré – al escuchar la determinación del chico, ella volteó y abrió sus ojos. La expresión de Satori cambió al notar sus pupilas alargadas en medio de un blanco helado. – ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?

– Suéltame – repitió fríamente. Satori la soltó y ella salió disparada con shumpo.

Odiaba sacarse de encima a la gente de aquella forma, pero era inevitable que lo hiciera. Quería llegar a donde estaba ahora. Sola y en su cuarto. La ventana se abrió y alguien entró sin llamar.

– Vete. No quiero ver a nadie – ella estaba en su cama, recostada boca abajo.

– ¡Basta! – gritó con fuerza Eliarco, acercándose a la cama.

– ¿Por qué insistes en que los demás me vean así? Estos no son mis ojos y tu lo sabes.

– No importa cómo sean tus ojos

– Si importa. Toda mi vida fue un infierno porque estos malditos ojos estaban en mi…y ahora que estoy logrando mantenerlos fuera, vuelven ¡así sin más! – unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir, ahogándose en la almohada.

– Rei – Eliarco se arrodilló junto a la cama y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica. – No puedes vivir inyectándote eso

– Si puedo – Rei giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Eliarco, que ya no se sorprendía con el aspecto pálido de éstos.

– No quiero que lo hagas

– ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Si tú… ¡tú no eres nadie! – seguía llorando y se notaba desesperación en ella.

– Yo te quiero, Rei… Al igual que los chicos. Dante, aunque no te lo diga y aunque nunca haya visto tus ojos y no sepa que estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo, él nuca aprobaría esto. Y Niel

– Ni digas nada de Niel – Rei se ruborizó.

– Está bien – Eliarco esbozó una sonrisa. – Pero prométeme que no volverás al laboratorio de ese tipo – Rei lo miró, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– No… iré

Después de que Eliarco se retirara por la ventana por la que había entrado, Rei se dispuso a irse. Tomó unos papeles, los colocó entre sus ropas y cerró sus ojos. Sus pies la llevaron al Doceavo Escuadrón y luego a una pequeña oficina dentro de éste.

– Pasa, Ebizawa – una voz grave la autorizó a entrar al pequeño cuarto que sólo tenía un gran sillón rojo y una mesita donde estaban apoyada una caja que contenía unos frasquitos de aspecto extraño.

– ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Rei entró, abrió los ojos y vio a Kureno Yamashita, el dueño de aquella voz. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

– Por supuesto… pero, ¿no crees que es mejor que materialices a Iztac para liberarla de su ansiedad?

– No haré que ella aparezca. No quiero que domine mi vida

– No dominará tu vida, sólo que si no quieres volverte dependiente de esto – Kureno se acercó con una jeringa con una sustancia azul. Rei se había sentado en el sillón, – tienes que dominar a ese demonio de una vez

– Lo se, pero… sss – la pinchó.

– Entrena y podrás saber qué es lo que ella busca

– Lo mismo me dijo un amigo – Kureno sacó la aguja y Rei puso su mano sobre el pinchazo. Se paró – Veré qué puedo hacer. Gracias

– No me des las gracias. Cuando decidas materializar a Iztac, tráela conmigo. Quiero hacerle algunas pruebas

– Está bien – Rei se retiró, cerrando la puerta con sus ojos abiertos, ya vueltos a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enciclopedia shinigami<strong>_

_**Zampakutohs**__**: Bankai de Ban y Satori**_

Rairyuu: _Bankai_. Tiene varias modalidades. La primera, con su liberación al 80 %, se llama **Black Rairyuu**. La segunda, modo **Shining Dragon**. La tercera es el modo **Berserker**.

La cuarta es el **Sparking Dragon**, en la cual libera el 100% del poder de su zampakutoh, haciendo que su cuerpo cambie transformándose en una especie de caballero dragón. En esta modalidad se concentra tanta energía en el cuerpo que prácticamente supera los límites shinigamis, aumentando de forma impresionante sus habilidades y potencia de ataque. Lo más destacado es la gran velocidad que consigue.

** Shukuchi:** evolución del shumpo.

** Raitoryuu Iai. Lightning Cross:** es igual al Demon Sword, solo que usa dos espadas y genera un corte en forma de cruz en el oponente.

** Raioryuu Iai. ****Lighting Dance:** Es una técnica battou del estilo iai. Las espadas están envainadas, sólo que en vez de generar un solo corte hace cientos de ellos en fracción de segundos.

** Raitoryuu: Holy Sword: **Se sobrecargan las dos espadas generando un aura eléctrica que al juntarlas se forma una espada gigante que se usa para dar un único golpe.

** Gian:** Usando sus espadas, absorbe energía y la reúne en su boca para así lanzarla.

** Kuzuryuzen** (Dragón relámpago de nueve cabezas): Lanza nueve relámapagos enormes con forma de dragón que poseen un enorme poder destructivo.

Kazekage: En shikai es una espada china con grabados en la hoja y un poco más larga que lo común. Además, tiene una esmeralda al final de la empuñadura.

** Kazekage** (técnica): Al usarla, Satori puede controlar y mover su reiatsu por corrientes de aire que él mismo crea. Gracias a esto puede descomponer su cuerpo y moverse junto al propio reiatu para recomponerse en otro lugar. Es mucho más rápido que el shumpo y le permite pasar a través de objetos, si estos tienen orificios que permitan el paso del aire. Como todo sucede en un instante es imposible de frenar.

** Rankyaku: **Da sablazos al aire creando cortes que van hacia su adversario. Es fácil evitar una de estas hojas pero muy complicado si se lanzan continuamente.

_** Bankai:**_ Su vestimenta de shinigami cambia por una chaqueta abierta y unos pantalones piratas, ambos de color negro. Además, una corriente de aire siempre rodea sus pies. Dentro del radio entre su cuerpo y la corriente de aire, Satori podrá saber cualquier movimiento de su enemigo sin mirarlo. La potencia de todas sus técnicas aumenta.

Nota: Todos sus ataques que dependen del aire producen electricidad estática por el rose de las masas de aire a distinta presión y velocidad. Por eso es que sus ataques se vuelven más dañinos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Divisiones Nueva Generación<strong>_

Primer Escuadrón: Comandante General, Capitán Kazuki Asakura, Teniente Shin Lepard.

Segundo Escuadrón: Capitán Satori Shihouin, Teninte Shion Sonozaki.

Tercer Escuadrón: 

Cuarto Escuadrón: Capitana Rei Ebizawa. Teniente Asuka Valentine.

Quinto Escuadrón: Capitán Shinzo Esutorada, Tercero Junichiro Yasou.

Sexto Escuadrón: Capitán Niel Astron, Teniente Haruto Kuchiki. Tercero: Kitaro Bando. Cuarto: Richard Hirose. Quinta: Mia

Séptimo Escuadrón: Capitán Dante Ahiara.

Octavo Escuadrón: Capitán Eliarco Leumnader. Tercera al mando: Chieri Shiralei.

Noveno Escuadrón: Capitán Bastian Belmont.

Décimo Escuadrón: Capitán Ban Alukado. Teniente Mike Kennedy. Tercer Oficial Cloud Gray.

Onceavo Escuadrón:

Doceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kureno Yamashita, Teniente Tsugumi Izusora. Tercer Oficial Zeng Oibara.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Capitán Kuro Hitsuya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enciclopedia arrancar<strong>_

_**Espadas Nueva Generación**_

Tercera Espada: Wonderwise Margera

Quinta Espada: Groa Kirian

Décima Espada: Rodrigo


	11. Ignición

_**10. Ignición**_

_**Tres días después del encuentro en Tokio**_

_**Doceava División**_

Eliarco entraba al cuartel con cara de circunstancia. A esas alturas creía haber alcanzado alguna respuesta, pero sólo fue a cambio de muchas más preguntas. Al poco de entrar, el Oficial Zeng lo recibió.

– ¡Ah! ¡Capitán Leumnader! Supongo que ha venido a ver a la Teniente – no dijo más nada porque Eliarco alzó una mano para que guardara silencio y lo corrigió.

– No, hoy no. Me gustaría entrevistarme con tu Capitán, si es que está disponible. Dile que podría llegar a interesarle – Zeng, muy sorprendido por la réplica, fue de inmediato.

– _¿Qué quieres decir con que éramos amigos de la infancia? – preguntó Eliarco a Groa – Eres… eres… – no supo cómo continuar la frase hasta que una risita de Groa le demostró que no importaba._

– _Una Espada, de hecho la número cinco. Mira, si no me crees – primero apartó un poco el broche de su capa, mostrando que en su cuello había un pequeño agujero, luego mostró su antebrazo izquierdo, en el cual se hallaba tatuado un cinco. – Estás muy tenso, Ryo. No soy tu enemiga. Te quiero y no te haré ningún daño_

– _¿Por qué Alamion…? – una vez más ella lo interrumpió, lo cual empezaba a poner de los nervios a Rei, a la cual no le había caído demasiado bien la arrancar._

– _Supongo que es cosa de tus recuerdos. Cuando te purificaron debiste de perderlos. Personalmente no puedo hacer más conjeturas, pues no me ha pasado. Pero supongo que si recuperas tus recuerdos, tu espada se completará_

– _¿Qué quieres decir con purificar? – preguntó Dante, muy alarmado por esa frase._

– _Mnn, es tarde – dijo ella, mientras miraba el gesto de sus subordinados. – Haremos una cosa, dentro de cuatro días volveremos a vernos y a cambio, les diré cosas más jugosas_

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Zeng regresó para llevarlo con Kureno, el cual estaba más que intrigado por la entrada de Eliarco.

– Capitán Leumnader, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – dijo amablemente, aunque sus ojos traicionaron su impaciencia por saber qué podría ser lo que traía su colega. Eliarco no se anduvo por las ramas y respondió.

– Me gustaría hablar de las posibilidades de que un shinigami se vuelva hollow

– ¿Convertirse un shinigami en hollow? – respondió Kureno realmente interesado por el giro de la conversación. – ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Eliarco, que finalmente había aceptado que tendría que correr riesgos si deseaba respuestas, estrechó los ojos.

– De la misma manera que voy a compartir información útil contigo, espero que nada de esto salga de aquí, Capitán – en cuanto acabó esa frase, Kureno ya estaba emocionado.

– No olvides que estás en la Doceava División. Aquí lo hacemos todo en nombre de la ciencia, no de la libre información. Esto es un laboratorio, no un periódico – tras haber dicho esto, Eliarco asintió satisfecho y comenzó a cotar.

– Como sabrás he estado llevando a cabo desde hace algunos años una búsqueda de una zampakutoh en concreto, de nombre Izengual. Esta espada era considerada la hermana gemela de la mía, Alamion – Kureno, que realmente no sabía los detalles de la búsqueda de Eliarco, alzó las cejas con interés creciente. – Pues bien, hace tres días mi búsqueda dio un giro, debido a que hallé a la usuaria de dicha espada

– ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo nuestro? – preguntó Kureno, con la intención de que acelerase.

– Esa persona es una arrancar – sin reparar demasiado en el gesto de asombro de Kureno, continuó. – Y puedo confirmarte que es la persona que estaba buscando, porque mi zampakutoh reaccionó a la suya, además del hecho de que tenía dos espadas

– Mnn, ese dato es útil – empezó a cavilar Kureno. – Ningún arrancar usaría dos armas, realmente no les hacen falta. Pues sólo son un sello de sus poderes de hollow. No funcionan como las nuestras… – se levantó y sirvió un poco de té. – Verás, la transformación en hollow es algo relativamente normal en un humano recién muerto si nosotros no intervenimos. La cadena del destino se rompe y del vacío en su pecho nace la nueva criatura – Eliarco hasta ahí asintió, porque lo que estaba contando era sabido.

– ¿Qué ocurre con las almas que estamos aquí? Ya no tenemos la cadena, por lo que realmente ese proceso natural ya no existe, lo que es lo mismo. Sin intervención artificial es imposible crear un hollow de un alma sin cadena, ya sea plus o shinigami. Entonces… ¿es un engaño? – Kureno se encogió de hombros.

– Si tu arma ha dicho que es real, lo mejor es creerle. Para esas cosas nuestras zampakutohs son las mejores consejeras. Pero espera, aún no he dicho todo – la euforia de Kureno ya era visible, pues adoraba hablar de su tema favorito y realmente sólo podía hablar de ello con Tsugumi. – Si no me equivoco actualmente eres el tercer Capitán con mayor antigüedad, después de Asakura y Esutorada

– Así es, después de la guerra nombraron varios capitanes para cubrir las bajas, entre ellos el antecesor de Esutorada, siendo sustituido por este. El anterior Kempachi y una compañera de la Academia que estuvo en la Cuarta unos años. Después de eso la mayoría fueron rellenando el vacío – Eliarco alzó una ceja e inquirió. – ¿Tiene algo qué ver? – Kureno no respondió, pero se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa.

– ¿Has oído hablar de la hollowificación? – inicialmente Eliarco se prestó a decir que no, pero entonces una sensación familiar le golpeó, como si una parte de su olvido cediera.

– Si… hace tiempo, antes de unirme al Seireitei. Supongo que es un método que fuerza el vacío en un alma, generando un hollow – Kureno volvió a sonreír, complacido.

– Bien dicho. Ese método, totalmente tabú por otro lado, fuerza en un shinigami una esencia de hollow. Sólo las almas más fuertes pueden ejercer resistencia alguna y no por mucho tiempo – Eliarco suspiró ante esa negra realidad. – Si seguimos ese método, si bien bastante exótico, podríamos transformar a un shinigami en hollow – entonces se reclinó en su silla con aspecto meditabundo. – Aunque realmente no conozco caso alguno de un shinigami convertido totalmente en hollow. Es de suponer que su desarrollo sería particularmente acelerado

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Eliarco, más tranquilo porque empezaba a ver respuestas.

– Piénsalo. Los hollows vienen de almas normales sin ningún potencial, pero si le hiciésemos eso a un shinigami el resultado sería un hollow de inmenso reiatsu y además el control de una zampakutoh. Esa criatura seguramente repudiaría de inmediato el comer almas normales y depredaría rápidamente a los suyos, convirtiéndose sin duda en menos de pocas décadas. Si tu chica es una ex shinigami, tengo pocas dudas de que sea vasto lorde – Eliarco consideró que ya sabía bastante, por lo que se puso de pie con la finalidad de marcharse y pensar de que podría hablar con Groa, cuando un comentario de Kureno lo detuvo. – Haría una gran shinigami – cuando escuchó eso, Eliarco se extrañó.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Kureno? Es una hollow

– Si, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué crees que ocurre cuando purificamos a un hollow con nuestras armas? ¿Piensas acaso que pierden su poder acumulado? Sólo una parte diría yo, y eso aún así les volvería mucho más fuertes de lo que eran como plus. Además, no recuerdan nada de su etapa hollow. De hecho el Seireitei podría estar lleno de ex hollows, si lo miras así. Irónico, ¿verdad? – Eliarco no sonrió ante la ironía, porque una parte de la conversación con Groa volvió a su cabeza.

– _Supongo que es cosa de tus recuerdos. Cuando te purificaron debiste de perderlos_

_**Décimo Escuadrón**_

Mike reflexionaba mientras se alistaba para presentarse con el Comandante General que lo había mandado a llamar, junto con Asuka.

– _Mike, aunque no lo sepas yo soy consciente de que tu nivel actual no es suficiente para dominarme… Así que quiero que tú mismo te des cuenta de cuál es tu nivel actual. Por eso quiero que vayas todas las misiones que estén en tus posibilidades. ¡Para que veas la verdad de lo débil que eres ahora! – lo que dijo Fénix le dolió un poco, pero sabía que tenía razón. Siempre la tenía, irrevocablemente._

– _¡Hey! Un minuto… ¿Cómo sabes que tendré misiones pronto?_

– _Aún tienes mucho qué aprender…_

– Fénix tiene razón – se dijo Mike a si mismo. – ¡Debo entrenar más fuerte! – en ese momento Asuka entró en la habitación, con apuro.

– ¡Mike! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás listo! ¡Tenemos que reportarnos!

– ¡Vamos!

_**Puerta Oeste del Seireitei**_

– Hola guardián gigante, bonito día, ¿no crees? – Mion saludó a Jidanbourou mucho más amable que de costumbre.

– Tú eres la chica de los dulces. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Sabes de sobra que no puedo dejar que pases…

– ¿No podrías prestarme una espada Asauchi?

– ¿Y para qué la quieres? ¿No puedes entrar en la Academia como todo el mundo y ya?

– Voy a entrenar por mi cuenta

– Está bien… Tendrás tu espada a cambio de una caja de dulces

– Trato hecho

_**Primer Escuadrón**_

– Mike, Asuka – Kazuki los miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, muy serio. – Los he llamado porque les tengo una misión especial que sólo ustedes pueden cumplir. Es una misión muy importante y secreta, por eso no quiero que se la comenten ni siquiera a sus capitanes

– ¡¿Una misión secreta? ¡Qué emoción! – festejó sonoramente Asuka.

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó algo preocupado Mike.

– Deberán ir a la vieja tienda de Kisuke Urahara, en el mundo humano y buscar a su bisnieto

– ¿Bisnieto? No sabía ni siquiera que había tenido hijos… – Asuka calló tras notar la expresión de Mike.

– Si, ese fue su legado antes de morir. Él y Yoruichi Shihouin tuvieron descendencia. Deben ir al mundo humano y hablar con él, así los entrenará apropiadamente para lo que se avecina. No digan más nada, sólo váyanse

_**Décimo Escuadrón**_

Ban se hallaba en su habitación, mirando sus cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Ya he entrenado mi cuerpo y me recuperé del todo. Creo que debo volver a intentarlo y esta vez estoy preparado. Iré a visitar a Kureno y veré que tenga todo listo – se dijo a si mismo antes de salir con shumpo por la ventana.

_**Laboratorio de la Doceava División**_

– Capitán, estoy aquí – se anunció luego de irrumpir en la oficina del Capitán Yamashita sin anunciarse. – ¿Ya tienes listo el campo especial?

– Si, Capitán. Pero déjame hacerle unas pruebas a tu cuerpo primero

– Como gustes – Ban se sentó en una silla extraña que había en la oficina y Kureno comenzó a examinarlo.

– Sin duda tu estado físico ha mejorado, pero aún así no podrá con toda la energía de tu bankai al cien por ciento. La única forma de soportarla es siendo un vizard y sabes que eso está prohibido

– Si, lo se. Pero he estado pensando en lo que pasó la última vez y creo que hallé una forma de controlar todo ese poder

– En ese caso creo que debemos seguir. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de traer a una persona por si te descontrolas otra vez – Ban lo miró. La puerta se abrió.

– ¡Qué más! ¡Ban kun! – entró gritando Satori. – Vine para matarte si te descontrolas otra vez

– Falta ver que puedas, Shihouin

Los tres se dirigieron en silencio hacia una habitación alejada dentro del mismo laboratorio. Allí había una gruesa capa de kidoh que Kureno abrió desde una máquina para que Ban entre. Satori y él se quedaron fuera y podían ver a Ban a través de una cámara.

– Comienza ya – le dijo Kureno por un micrófono. – Yo monitorearé el nivel de sincronización con tu zampakutoh

– Ok – asintió Ban desde adentro. – ¡Bankai! Black Rairyuu – Ban comenzó con su bankai en la primera etapa.

– Sincronización al ochenta por ciento – le informó Kureno a través del micrófono. – Todo bien hasta ahora. Libera el resto

– ¡Bankai! ¡Modo berserker! – el cuerpo de Ban comenzó brillar mientras aparecía la armadura y la energía brotaba a raudales y se acumulaba.

– Noventa por ciento. Hasta ahora tu cuerpo lo resiste con dificultad, pero no hay señales anormales. Continúa

– ¡Cien por ciento! – gritó Ban y la energía brotó de su cuerpo en cantidades exorbitantes. Nuevamente las sensaciones de descontrol se sintieron. – ¡Ahora! – un campo eléctrico comenzó a rodearlo a la vez que una enorme aura eléctrica rodeó sus espadas, sus alas y sus piernas.

– Imposible – dijo Kureno, asombrado. – Has logrado liberar la misma cantidad de energía que antes… Ningún cuerpo shinigami podría soportar semejante poder

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ha superado los límites de un shinigami sin ser vizard? – preguntó Satori.

– No – Kureno seguía mirando la pantalla. – Su cuerpo no ha cambiado ni ha mostrado evolución. A menos que… – Ban continuaba acumulando energía mientras comenzaba a moverse probando su nuevo bankai y su extrema velocidad.

– Su velocidad es incluso mayor que la de antes – comentó Satori, acercándose al monitor. – Eso ya no parece shumpo

– Tienes razón – habló Ban. – Por eso lo llamaré shukuchi

– Impresionante

– Ya entiendo – reflexionó Kureno. – Tu cuerpo shinigami ha llegado a su límite, por eso mismo no puedes evolucionar más. Así que has mantenido en tu cuerpo la energía que puedes soportar llevando al límite tus habilidades y el resto de energía la haces fluir constantemente alrededor de tu cuerpo y en ciertas partes para mejorarlas. Eso explica el campo eléctrico que te rodea y el brillo en tus pies y espadas. Muy interesante, pero sólo has logrado liberar el cien por ciento del poder de tu bankai, no retenerlo totalmente en tu cuerpo

– Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora – dijo Ban, deteniéndose frente a la cámara. – Esta nueva fase del bankai se llamará Bankai modo Shining Dragon

– Deshace ya tu bankai – le ordenó Kureno. – Tenerlo activo por mucho tiempo afectará tu cuerpo

– Ok – Ban hizo caso a lo dicho por el Capitán de la doce. – Te agradezco la ayuda, Yamashita

– No hay problema. Lo hice para mi investigación sobre los límites shinigamis y tu sin duda te has convertido en un shinigami que ha llegado a sus límites

– Bueno – dijo Satori con énfasis. – Viendo que no pasará nada, me voy

_**Mundo Humano, unas horas después…**_

Luego de la reunión con el Comandante General Asakura, Mike y Asuka partieron hacia el mundo humano, cada uno con un gigai. Él llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa blanca, con una cadena de plata en su cuello con una cruz. Un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, con guantes de cuero negros. Asuka llevaba un corset negro, botas de cuero a la altura de la entrepierna y un pantalón negro. Un suéter abierto de color borravino y una blusa blanca. En su cuello una cadena de plata con un corazón y guantes negros.

Al llegar al mundo humano la felicidad envolvía a Asuka. Hacía tiempo que no iba y todo había cambiado bastante. En cambio Mike se había detenido en observar el comportamiento infantil de su compañera.

– ¡Increíble! Realmente ha cambiado mucho el mundo humano – gritó Asuka con estrépito.

– ¿Nunca habías venido?

– No es eso, es que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo… ¡Qué hermoso!

– Bueno, será mejor ponernos en contacto con Urahara san

– ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! ¿No podríamos dar unas vueltas?

– Pero Asuka – se detuvo al ver que ella hacía un gesto. – ¡Dios! ¡No la cara de perrito!

– ¿Por favor? – su voz transmitía inocencia y verdadera expectativa. Mike, resignado, accedió. Asuka lo abrazó muy emocionada.

– Pero sólo por unas horas Asuka. Después iremos a reunirnos con Urahara san

– ¡Si! ¡Gracias!

Su paseo por el mundo humano fue mucho mejor de lo que Mike admitiría. Había numerosas tiendas, juegos espectaculares y todo eso en una ciudad bastante animada. De pronto Mike recordó el por qué de su misión y el significado de las palabras de Fénix. Se estaba alejando de Asuka y de sus compañeros por temor a que _eso_ despierte y destruya a los que amaba, en especial a ella…

Mike tomó suavemente la mano de Asuka y esta se sonrojó por el acto. Luego fueron a un restaurante y después de ordenar, ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio. Eso incomodaba y sonrojaba a Asuka.

– ¡Asuka! – la llamó con sorpresa Mike, recordando algo. – ¿Le has avisado de la misión a tu Capitana?

– No, no le dije… Durante estos días después del ataque desde Hueco Mundo estuvo distante y siempre en compañía de otros capitanes. ¿Qué le pasará a Rei sama? – un dejo de preocupación no pasó desapercibido ante Mike.

– ¿Sabes que no podremos volver en un tiempo?

– Si, espero poder charlar con ella cuando regresemos…

Ni bien terminaron de comer, fueron directamente a la vieja tienda de Urahara. La encontraron fácilmente, pero había algo extraño: todas las luces estaban apagadas.

– Mike… ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?

– No hay duda… ¿Qué estará pasando?

– ¡Bienvenidos! – se escuchó una tercera voz masculina venir desde atrás. Ambos voltearon y vieron a un joven rubio de unos 26 años. Los dos se inclinaron en reverencia y se presentaron debidamente.

– Pasen, Mike san, Asuka chan

– ¡Si! – contestaron ambos shinigamis al unísono. Dicho esto entraron en la tienda y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Tienda de dulces de Mion**_

– Así que hay unos humanos molestos en el vecindario… – reflexionó Satori mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida que le había servido Mion. – ¿Y de dónde has sacado esta bebida? ¿No es del mundo humano?

– No tienes la exclusiva de las compras de Shion. Aprovecho cuando va al mundo humano y le doy la lista de la compra… ¿Y cómo es que no has venido con ella?

– Está entrenando. Y dime, ¿cómo te va con tu nueva espada?

– Como anillo al ded – Mion se cortó en cuando vio que el Capitán sabía de su pedido ultrasecreto. – ¿Cómo sabes que le pedí al guardián de la puerta una espada?

– La única manera de conseguir una espada Asauchi es ir a la armería. Pero por desgracia la armería está bajo el control de la familia Shihouin… En fin, espero que te vaya bien con tu entrenamiento, aunque sigo sin entender por qué no ingresas en la Academia

– ¿Para qué? Ya tengo más nivel que algunos shinigamis que he visto por aquí

– Tal vez, pero estás desequilibrada. Tu manejo de kidoh es mejor que el de la media y posiblemente tu destreza con la espada sea bastante decente. Sin embargo en cuando a shumpo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo seguramente eres un desastre

– Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer con esos tipos que llegaron? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad Mion. – Son unos estirados que dicen que un día se colarán en el Seireitei y derrocarán a los shinigamis y a los nobles. Afirman que eran grandes ricos en el mundo humano pero murieron en un accidente de avión. Creo que tú los conoces, los dejaste boquiabiertos al abrir la puerta – Satori no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Esos idiotas? ¿No hay un grupo en el distrito que se encarga de mantener el orden? Tu sola podrías derrotarlos a todos

– No es tan fácil. Se ve que estudiaban técnicas de espada. Han formado un grupo bastante grande diciendo que derrotarían a los shinigamis si se unían, todos armados. Ya tienen tanto poder como la policía del distrito. Podrían ocasionar una pequeña guerrilla en el Rukongai. ¿Los shinigamis no pueden detenerlos?

– Nuestro deber no es hacer de policías. Lo que no entiendo es cómo tras ver mi fuerza aún creen que tienen alguna oportunidad

– Son charlatanes. Y encima dicen que van a imponer un impuesto revolucionario con el cual todos debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos en su causa. Pretenden crear un Seireitei en miniatura

– ¿Y si te niegas?

– Me incendian el local – justo en ese momento llegaron los matones del grupo. Todos vestidos como samurais. Golpearon a un cliente que estaba sentado en una de las mesas sólo por estar en su camino.

– Temibles… – ironizó Satori.

– No pienso hacer una mierda por ustedes, así que largo – dijo Mion inmediatamente, con bastante valentía. El jefe de los matones sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Entonces un viento frío y violento provino de la barra donde estaba Satori. Los matones se fijaron en él y sobretodo en su vestimenta negra con haori blanco.

– ¿Eres un shinigami? – dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los matones, desenvainando su espada.

– Mi nombre es Satori Shihouin. Además de shinigami soy noble – confesó Satori con una irónica sonrisa. Mion sacó su espada y gritó que las peleas se debían hacer fuera.

Los matones desafiaron tanto a Mion como a Satori a salir afuera, ya que si destrozaban el local no tendrían nada con lo que amenazar para que pagasen.

Ya en la calle, los trece matones que habían ido a ese tramo de la calle estaban frente a Mion y al Capitán de la Segunda División, que se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo detrás de la chica.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mion ante la actitud de Satori.

– Este es asunto tuyo. No tengo nada que ver, así que pelea sola

– Hijo de puta… – Mion comprendió que no convencería a Satori, así que se puso a recitar un cántico. Los hombres no esperaron más. Uno de ellos se fue para pedir refuerzos al estar ante un shinigami y los demás se lanzaron furiosamente con sus espadas contra la chica. – Hadoh número treinta y tres, Soukatsui – dijo ella mientras unas llamas azules brotaron de su mano y golpearon a varios luchadores que salieron volando por los aires.

Luego, los matones no se detuvieron y comenzaron un combate armado con Mion, que paraba como podía los golpes y asestaba alguna estocada a sus oponentes. Tres de los hombres se atrevieron a atacar a Satori, pero antes de que llegasen él les hizo el bakudoh número uno para restringir el movimiento de sus brazos y los lanzó por los aires con una corriente de viento.

Mion consiguió derrotar a sus cinco contrincantes, pero en ese momento llegaron los refuerzos. Unos cien hombres mezclados con algunos de sus jefes, que se distinguían porque su ropa estaba mucho más limpia. Todos sonrieron divertidos por la poca resistencia: sólo dos personas.

Cuando Mion se puso en guardia, llegaron también sus propios refuerzos. Miembros de la policía del distrito, que habían sido convocados por una anciano que corrió a buscar ayuda al ver que un bandido también lo hacía.

Satori usó shumpo y se colocó encima de una casa para ver mejor el panorama. Unos cien matones contra otros cien policías. Considerando el derramamiento de sangre, detuvo a ambos bandos en su embestida. El reiatsu del Capitán invadió la calle tirando al suelo a todos los espadachines, que enseguida comprendieron quién tenía el control de la situación.

– Está bien, policías, pueden retirarse. Bandidos, maleantes, ladrones y demás formas de matones, deben haber comprendido que por muchos que sean no van a derrotar a los shinigamis. Así que pueden retirarse. Familia idiota, márchense de este distrito. Cómo vuelvan a pisarlo, mando a los ejecutores – la presión espiritual se aflojó y todos siguieron las órdenes de Satori. La familia rebelde comprendió que no podrían hacer nada con dinero o poder.

U hombre borracho salió sonriente de la tienda de Mion con una antorcha y una botella de sake vacía. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya nada podía parar las llamas que consumían la tienda. Sólo se pudo frenar para que no afectase al resto de las casas. La tienda quedó totalmente destruida.

Unas horas después, ya bastante entrada la noche, Mion lloraba por su tienda sobre el cadáver del borracho que destruyó. Había pasado casi 60 años trabajando en ella y no le apetecía volver a montarla desde el principio.

– Puedes ingresar en la Academia… Ahora no tienes otro sitio dónde ir – comentó Satori, sin ánimo de consolarla ni de hundirla.

– Supongo que eso haré. Para algo he entrenado estos años – contestó Mion entre sollozos.

– Imagina cómo se pondrá Shion cuando se entere… En fin, podrás vivir en los alojamientos de la Segunda División

– Gracias…

– Hay una condición. Seguirás haciendo dulces, sólo que esta vez los harás para la división. Lo que sobre se lo puedes dar a tus clientes habituales

– ¿Quieres tenerme de esclava?

– Ya tengo de esclava a tu hermana. Así que he pensado que dos es mejor que uno – Mion sonrió un poco y se levantó. – Y otra cosa, dormirás en la habitación de Shion. No puedo darte otro alojamiento – Mion puso cara de fastidio.

_**Cuarteles de la Segunda División**_

Shion jadeaba bastante, tenía parte de la ropa destrozada y estaba sucia.

– Vaya entrenamiento te has debido pegar. Tu vida es una fiesta – bromeó Satori viéndola entrar.

– No estoy para bromitas, Capitán. No se por qué siempre me manda a entrenar con el sádico de Ban

– No importa. Vete a tu habitación que te he dejado una sorpresa allí – Shion se ruborizó y Satori rió pensando en lo mal que le había entendido. Unos minutos después se escucharon los gritos de la primer discusión de las hermanas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al día siguiente, por la mañana<strong>_

_**Sala de reuniones de la Primera División**_

– Capitanes – dijo solemnemente Kazuki una vez llegaron todos los Capitanes. – Ha llegado la hora. Han pasado diez días desde que recibimos el ataque desde Hueco Mundo y la Cámara de los 46 ha decidido que comenzaremos con el plan de contraataque – el murmullo comenzó a reinar hasta que el Comandante General carraspeó y continuó. – El Capitán Dante Ahiara ha sido designado como Jefe de esta primer peligrosa misión. Será un reconocimiento del terreno. El Teniente de la Primera División, Shin Lepard, irá con el Capitán para registrar cada detalle en la misión

– ¿Un reconocimiento? – preguntó Dante sin entender mucho. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Tu y otros tres shinigamis que puedes elegir a tu criterio, entrarán en Hueco Mundo para investigar cómo están las cosas por allá. Todos los miembros que integren la comisión que participará en esta misión estarán autorizados a utilizar su bankai

– Entendido. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

– Mañana por la mañana. Doy por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse

_**Pasillos del Seireitei**_

Mion estaba ligeramente preocupada. No podía parar de recordar las palabras que le había dicho su hermana anoche.

– Si ves un shinigami con haori negro estás jodida

¿Qué significaba eso? Shion estaba extraña cuando lo dijo. En ese momento vio algo acercarse rápidamente. Un shinigami con un haori negro. Trató de correr pero en unos instantes ya estaba detrás de ella con su espada desenvainada.

– ¿Qué te pasa, novata? ¿No intentas sacar tu espada antes de huir? – dijo Ban con tono burlesco mientras su espada iba en dirección a la espalda de Mion.

– Relájate Ban kun – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, justo antes de que la katana de Ban chocase violentamente con la de Satori.

– ¿Desde cuándo evitas que entrene a los novatos?

– Ella es de la Academia, y es la hermana de la novata

– Entonces entrenar con ella no será divertido

– Siempre puedes ponerla a entrenar con algún inútil de tu división, que viendo a su Capitán, deben serlo todos

– Deja las bromitas. ¿Te crees que tengo un campamento de verano o algo así?

– Bueno, pues no la entrenes. Adiós, tengo algo que hacer – dijo Satori justo antes de desaparecer con shumpo. Ban miró con desprecio a Mion, que había salido volando un par de metros por el choque entre los capitanes y decidió llevársela a su división.

_**En las afueras de la Cuarta División**_

– ¿Dónde vas, Satori kun? – preguntó amigablemente la Capitana Rei Ebizawa, al ver pasar rápidamente a su amigo.

– Al mundo humano. Tengo asuntos pendientes allí – el tono de Satori era helado. Rei se dio cuenta que algo le estaba sucendiendo a Satori y decidió seguirlo hasta el mundo humano, sin que él lo notara. Aunque sabía de sobra que era experto en espionaje, ella no se quedaba atrás.

Satori atravesó la puerta Senkai y unos minutos después hizo lo propio Rei. Cuando ella llegó al mundo humano, Satori estaba dentro de un gigai. Lo encontró rápidamente y lo notó nervioso. Rei decidió seguirlo desde lejos.

El Capitán caminó bastante y acabó en una cafetería. Allí se encontró con otro joven, exactamente igual a él.

– Los Espada ya saben que sueles ir a la tienda de juegos – dijo Satoshi, Rei afinó todos sus sentidos para concentrarse en la conversación de los hermanos. – Es peligroso que sigas yendo – Rei notó que Satoshi también estaba nervioso.

– Puedo encargarme de unos pocos hollows – replicó rápidamente Satori.

– Pero no puedes encargarte de varios Espadas a la vez. Es muy peligroso

– ¿Cómo es que te has enterado de eso?

– Yo también voy allí y me confundieron contigo. Tuve que pelear con la Tercera Espada. Maté a varios arrancar debiluchos que venían con él y cuando lo herí se largó. Todo por tu culpa

– Ve a un cirujano, así te ahorras problemas. Aunque supongo que tener problemas con la Tercera Espada no es demasiado conveniente…

En ese momento sintieron el reitasu de varios arrancar de gran poder. Rei se preocupó sobremanera porque uno de los hollows era más poderoso que Satori y ella. ¿Podría ser la Primera?

– Vamos por él. Si nos libramos de un Espada haremos un favor a todos – dijo Satoshi.

– Está bien – dijo Satori volviendo su rostro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rei. – Tu también vienes – ella se acercó.

– ¿Lo sabías?

– Los especialistas en espionaje son los de mi división – dijo Satori con una sonrisa.

– Pero… no podemos juntarnos con un vizard

– No podemos admitirlos en el Seireitei, nadie ha dicho nada del mundo humano

Los tres fueron al encuentro de los arrancar. Eran la Segunda Espada y unos cuántos de bajo nivel.

– ¿Tres shinigamis? Se supone que sólo había uno – dijo el Espada. – Pero no pasa nada, no son rivales para mi

– Satori, libera el segundo movimiento o no podrás competir – dijo Satoshi mientras desenvainaba su zampakutoh.

– ¿Segundo movimiento? – Rei no comprendía.

– No soy como tu, Rei. Tú tienes una bestia dentro – corrientes de aire cortante rodearon los brazos de Satori, destrozando las mangas de su kimono. En sus brazos había unos tatuajes muy extraños. – Yo soy una bestia, directamente. Bankai

La presión espiritual de Satori aumentó rápidamente y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. Parecían un tipo de sellado de poder espiritual.

– El viento tiene infinitas formas y mi bankai es de viento – comenzó a decir Satori ante la mirada atónita de la Capitana. – No le digas esto a los demás. Segundo movimiento, Lanza de Horus – los ojos de Satori se volvieron rojos como la sangre y un tornado apareció en su mano. Este se fue transformando en una lanza gris con la hoja plateada a la vez que cientos de corrientes giratorias se formaban a su alrededor.

Satoshi se puso su máscara de hollow y liberó su espada, que era un espadón enorme con el mango marrón y la hoja plateada y brillante. De un monte cercano aparecieron lanzas de roca que se posicionaron junto a Satoshi. Rei no entendía cómo ellos podían tener tanto poder. Su bankai quería salir pero ella estaba paralizada.

– Artillería del cielo y la tierra – gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos y tanto las balas de viento como las lanzas de piedra se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los arrancar, que no pudieron ni siquiera defenderse.

Todos los débiles estaban muertos. El Espada tenía algunas heridas y una lanza de piedra incrustada en el hombro.

– Espada de Ra – dijo Satori mientras su lanza se convertía en una espada nuevamente y le crecían alas blancas.

El Espada trató de sacar su zampakutoh y liberarla pero se vio forzado a usarla para bloquear los potentes ataques de ambos hermanos, que golpeaban con muchísima fuerza y producían ondas expansivas que impedían a Rei acercarse.

Los hermanos dejaron un instante de atacar y el Espada aprovechó para abrir garganta y huir.

– Una lástima, todo por tu culpa – recriminó Satoshi a Satori.

– Pero si has sido tu el que ha parado, idiota – replicó Satori mientras deshacía su bankai.

– Esto… ¿no deberíamos volver, Satori kun? – dijo Rei, que aún estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de ver.

– Está bien, nos vamos. Cuídate Satoshi. La próxima vez no estaré aquí para salvarte

Ambos capitanes volvieron al Seireitei.

– Si tienen ese poder podemos invadir Hueco Mundo – Rei miró a Satori a los ojos. – ¿Verdad?

– No. Si ese Espada hubiera liberado su zampakutoh podría habernos matado. Por eso lo atacamos antes de que lo hiciera. Además, esos sellos que tengo en los brazos… casi nunca los libero porque si los mantengo mucho tiempo puedo llegar a perder el control. También me cansa muchísimo, igual que lo que le pasa a Ban

– ¿Y no tenías el límite del 20% del reitasu?

– Me colé en la Doceava y lo eliminé

– En fin, volveré a mi escuadrón. Como tu médico te aconsejo que descanses un rato

Satori no desobedecería ese consejo, necesitaba un descanso. Apenas podía caminar. Mientras volvía, vio en la entrada del cuartel a Mion y a Shion, ambas desmayadas por el entrenamiento. Riéndose de su pobre existencia, él también cayó dormido junto a ellas, sin poder llegar dentro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retrospección<strong>_

Rei caminaba por su escuadrón. Iba y venía llevando y trayendo cosas, según se le pedían. Pensaba en quién podría ayudarla a entrenar, sin que dijera nada y fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el poder que pudiera llegar a tener Iztac.

Un sonido extraño proveniente de una de las ventanas llamó su atención. Con un montón de sábanas blancas se acercó disimuladamente. Afuera estaba Dante, haciendo ese molesto ruido. Estaba segura que era para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo en voz baja, haciéndose la molesta.

– ¿Qué te pasó el otro día? – Rei recordó que no había visto a nadie desde que eso pasó y ya habían pasado cuatro días. Ni siquiera Eliarco había ido a verla, seguramente confiado en que no había hecho nada. Su rostro se ensombreció.

– Nada – contestó secamente y amagó con salir de la ventana. Pero Dante, notando la expresión de su amiga, se acercó y la tomó por la muñeca, provocando que una sábana se cayera.

– No me mientas – dijo enojado.

– No te miento – lo miró directamente a los ojos y él notó determinación en ellos. Estaba seguro que ocultaba algo, ya que no era la misma de siempre.

– Un chico nuevo te estaba buscando ayer – dijo Dante, soltándola y desviando su mirada, muy molesto.

– ¿Chico nuevo?

– Un tal Satori Shihouin

– Ah… ¿y qué quería?

– Le preguntó a Niel por ti – sonrió con sorna. – Creo que no volverá a hacerlo – rió. Ella lo miró mal y se sonrojó. Una voz se oyó a lo lejos, llamándola.

– ¡Ya voy! Será mejor que te vayas… Nos veremos donde siempre a las siete

– Está bien, hasta entonces – Dante se fue y Rei corrió a atender el llamado.

Seis y media estaba dispuesta a retirarse. Pero algo la interrumpió, una compañera.

– Un chiquillo te busca… dice que es Satori

– ¡Uf! Otra vez ese tipo… ¿Qué quiere?

– No se, pidió por ti. El jefe le dijo que te buscaría, así que más vale que vayas pronto sino va a mandarte a fregar los pisos – la joven se fue y Rei salió. Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta.

En la puerta del escuadrón estaba sentado Satori. Tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, parecía preocupado.

– Hola. ¿Qué quieres? – Rei estaba molesta, no sabia por qué. En realidad no quería cruzarse con él porque él había visto sus ojos.

– Nada, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. No te vi bien el otro día, y bueno…

– Estoy bien. Ahora vete que tengo quehacer – contestó ella de mala manera, pero se le notaba que fingía.

– ¿Tu no eres así con todos, no?

– ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi?

– Nada, sólo rumores que se escuchan por ahí. Muchos dicen que eres muy amable y que cuando vienen a atenderse piden que tú lo hagas – Rei se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa, nerviosa. – Seguramente tenga razón – Satori se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse.

– Espera – Rei lo detuvo. – ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? – no sabía el por qué, pero sentía que ese chico podía ayudarla. Y de paso no le daría dolores de cabeza a ninguno de sus amigos. Satori era el candidato perfecto porque no la conocía y sin embargo la había visto con sus ojos malditos.

– ¿En qué?

– Necesito entrenar… – sonrió amablemente. Satori también.

– Está bien

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro que el capítulo se llama Ignición porque a partir de acá todo comenzará a cambiar. Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen su comentario. Mary<em>**


End file.
